Cloîtré
by sioban parker
Summary: COMPLETE. En 5e année, Harry réalise avec stupeur que, dans une vie antérieure, il était novice dans une abbaye. Et que Snape était près de lui... UA médiéval et monacal. HPSS !
1. Chapter 1

Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit de snarry, j'espère que je n'ai pas oublié comment on fait... Comme je ne suis pas particulièrement fan du tome 7, je verse dans l'univers alternatif. Depuis que je suis ado, je suis fascinée par l'univers du "Nom de la rose" et de la série des "Cadfael". J'ai eu envie de l'appliquer à un snarry...

Allô, Sainte-Mangouste ?

* * *

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à JKR, même ceux qu'elle a lâchement assassiné... pleure 

**Cloîtré**

_Chapitre 1_

Dans la Grande Salle, Harry mâchonnait son porridge avec un manque d'entrain évident. Il était encore à moitié endormi, il avait cruellement conscience de n'avoir pas fait entièrement ses devoirs, et pour finir il ne manifestait aucune joie à l'idée du prochain cours de Divination. D'ailleurs, le mot « cours » était largement inapproprié. Qu'y apprenait-on, à part que Sibylle Trelawney était un âne?

Un jour où il avait formulé cette pensée à voix haute, Hermione avait répondu, l'air pincé:

« Un cours où tu n'apprends rien, ça ne change pas tes habitudes... »

Avec le stress des BUSE qui approchaient, Hermione devenait insupportable. Heureusement que Ron était là, et qu'il manifestait le même ennui devant l'accumulation des devoirs, des contrôles, et tout le saint-frusquin. Savoir que les copains étaient dans la même galère était réconfortant, dans une certaine mesure : cela lui donnait une impression chaleureuse de solidarité, de communauté de sentiments, l'impression d'appartenir pleinement à un groupe.

Ron lui flanqua un coup de coude, interrompant sa niaise rêverie.

- Ouvre les yeux ! C'est l'heure !

Harry répondit par un grognement, mais se leva et emboîta le pas à ses camarades

Gryffondors de 5e année. Tous se mirent en route vers la tour nord. Seule Hermione, qui avait opté pour une autre option, prit une direction différente. Harry se demanda s'il n'aurait pas dû choisir les Runes, l'Arithmancie, l'arrachage des mauvaises herbes, n'importe quoi d'autre… Puis il se rappela que l'avantage de la Divination était la somnolence quasi tolérée en cours et la brièveté des devoirs à faire. On n'a rien sans rien.

La petite troupe, marchant lentement, l'air résigné, monta les marches jusqu'en haut, puis escalada l'échelle qui menait jusqu'au grenier, l'antre de leur fantasque professeur. Seules Lavande et Parvati affichaient une mine réjouie. Aussi folles que Trelawney, se dit Harry.

Sa morosité s'expliquait autant par la manie de Trelawney de lui prédire un avenir abominable que de lui infliger de sales notes, eu égard à son manque de talents pour cette matière.

Les Gryffondors s'assirent, ou plutôt s'affalèrent dans leurs sièges, sans prendre la peine de déballer leurs affaires. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien à écrire, et les baguettes magiques n'étaient d'aucune utilité. Harry nota que les tasses, où les élèves étaient censés lire dans le marc de café, avaient disparu des tables.

- Tant mieux ! S'exclama Ron, qui l'avait également remarqué. Au moins, on n'aura plus à faire ces inepties!

Lavande se mit à protester énergiquement :

- Ce ne sont pas des inepties! On peut vraiment lire l'avenir dans le marc de café !

- Lavande, arrête ton char, dit placidement Dean. Ton café t'a dit que tu allais épouser le prince William !

- Et alors ?

Dean haussa les épaules. Lavande, vexée, se mit à bouder. Parvati lui glissa:

- Ne t'occupe pas de ce crétin. Tout ce qu'il peut voir dans son café, c'est que ce n'est pas du déca...

Alors que la querelle menaçait de se transformer en pugilat, Sibylle Trelawney fit son entrée, glissant sur le sol avec affectation. Elle arborait un air particulièrement exalté et cela ne disait rien qui vaille à Harry. Quand elle prétendait avoir eu une vision de l'avenir, celle-ci était toujours du genre apocalyptique, avec des cadavres partout. Depuis le retour de Voldemort, Harry frissonnait d'horreur en imaginant que, pour une fois, ces visions avaient une probabilité de se confirmer… Mais le professeur avait en tête des perspectives plus réjouissantes ; elle semblait de fort belle humeur.

- Nous avons déjà étudié certaines des méthodes qui dévoilent l'avenir, rappela-t-elle d'une voix enjouée. L'avenir est le plus grand mystère qui soit, mais il ne servira à rien de l'anticiper si vous ne vous réconciliez pas d'abord avec votre passé!

Les élèves échangèrent des coups d'œil surpris.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte encore? fit Ron entre ses dents.

Trelawney poursuivait son discours, les yeux au plafond, comme si elle avait presque oublié la présence d'un auditoire.

- Le passé recèle bien des secrets. Il peut vous apprendre bien des choses sur vous-même et vous guider vers la connaissance de votre destin...

Seamus bâilla.

- ... Pour l'instant, nous n'allons pas écarter les ténèbres de l'avenir, mais plonger dans... vos vies antérieures!

Elle se mit à glousser d'excitation, sous les yeux éteints des Gryffondors.

Leurs vies antérieures. Rien ne leur serait donc épargné. Seul le fan-club de Trelawney poussa de petits cris enthousiastes. Lavande s'exclama :

- Oh c'est merveilleux ! J'ai toujours eu envie d'essayer de savoir ce qu'il y avait avant ! Ma mère aussi croit aux réincarnations.

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, Lavande le fusilla aussitôt du regard, il n'osa pas proférer un son.

Trelawney demanda aux élèves de quitter leurs coussins et de s'allonger sur le sol, bras le long du corps, paumes ouvertes, et de fermer les yeux. Une musique envoûtante s'éleva, égrenant lentement ses notes dans la pièce. Harry se détendit. Il se réjouissait de la tournure que prenait ce cours. Avec un peu de chance, il plongerait dans le sommeil et ne se réveillerait que tout à la fin.

Il lui sembla vaguement que le professeur prononçait une incantation, mais les mots ne lui parvenaient pas clairement. Ses paupières étaient lourdes, la tête lui tournait un peu et sa gorge était sèche. Il voulut demander à Ron si lui aussi se sentait bizarre, mais oublia aussitôt. Il avait l'impression d'être aspiré lentement dans un trou noir.

La première chose dont il eut conscience, ce fut la sonnerie d'une cloche. Mais ce n'était pas celle qui annonçait la fin des cours; le son était beaucoup plus grave, comme une cloche d'église actionnée par un sonneur. Harry ouvrit les yeux et tituba d'étonnement.

Il était effectivement au milieu d'une église.

Il promena son regard tout autour de lui. Il était debout au milieu d'une rangée de jeunes gens, tous vêtus d'une longue robe noire. C'était apparemment l'heure de la messe: les murmures s'élevaient de toute l'assemblée.

Mais Harry se sentit aussitôt ridicule. Pourquoi rêverait-il (puisqu'il rêvait, cela ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute) à une messe ? Il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans une église depuis la communion de Dudley, plusieurs années auparavant. Dudley avait fait du catéchisme, pas lui ; une perte de temps pour son peu d'intelligence d'après oncle Vernon, et d'ailleurs les dégénérs comme lui étaient par définition hérétiques. Harry n'avait jamais bien saisi le sens de ce mot, il savait juste que les Dursley étaient fiers d'être Anglicans, comme une marque d'appartenance à la noble nation britannique.

Harry songea alors qu'il devait rêver à une réunion mystique de sorciers et que les hommes s'adressaient à Merlin dans leurs incantations. C'était beaucoup plus logique.

Puis son regard se posa sur d'autres membres de l'assemblée, uniquement des hommes ; la plupart avaient le sommet du crâne dégarni… Harry avait vu Robin des Bois : frère Tuck arborait lui aussi la tonsure monacale. Il réalisa que les robes portées par ces hommes n'étaient pas des robes de sorciers. C'étaient des robes de bure.

Il se trouvait au milieu d'une assemblée de moines.

Il faillit se mettre à crier mais se rappela qu'il était en cours de divination, allongé sur le parquet. Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un rêve, se répéta-t-il avec obstination. C'était obligatoirement d'un rêve.

Cependant c'était un rêve incroyablement réaliste. Harry entendait les voix, il frissonnait en raison du froid qui régnait dans le chœur, il sentait même le contact de l'étoffe rêche sur sa peau... Lui aussi portait la robe monastique. Il était l'un d'eux !

Et ce qui était plus étrange encore, il reconnaissait certains des hommes autour de lui. Celui qui dirigeait la messe ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Albus Dumbledore. A ses côtés, une copie conforme de Lucius Malefoy redressait fièrement le menton au lieu de baisser les yeux avec l'humilité qui sied à celui qui prie. Harry se tourna à demi sur sa droite, et tomba en arrêt devant la chevelure rousse du garçon à côté de lui, Ron Weasley.

Cette fois c'était officiel, Harry avait perdu la raison en raison du harcèlement de Voldemort et sa folie transparaissait quand il dormait. Il secoua la tête: ce rêve ne lui plaisait pas. Il ferma les yeux, compta jusqu'à cinq et les rouvrit.

Certes il avait changé de lieu, mais ce n'était toujours pas la salle de cours. Cela ressemblait à la Grande Salle à l'heure du repas. Sauf qu'il n'y avait toujours pas d'élèves : les participants portaient encore leur habit monastique. Harry s'assura d'un regard qu'il était assis à côté de Ron. D'autres visages lui semblaient également familiers, mais il ne retrouvait plus les noms tant sa confusion était grande.

Les moines mangeaient en silence. Une seule voix se faisait entendre; elle venait d'un homme debout au centre de la pièce qui lisait un livre à haute voix:

« C'est le maître qui parle et qui enseigne. Le disciple, lui, se tait et il écoute. Voilà ce qui convient à l'un et à l'autre. »

Harry, toujours frappé de stupeur, se tourna vers son voisin.

- Ron, qu'est-ce que... ?

- Chut ! fit vivement celui-ci dans un souffle. Tu risques la pénitence. Tu me le diras après.

Ron n'avait pas levé le nez de son assiette et seuls ses lèvres avaient remué. Curieusement, sa silhouette parut plus impressionnante que d'ordinaire, comme s'il avait encore grandi durant la nuit. Harry, franchement désorienté, regarda autour de lui. Le mélange d'éléments familiers et étrangers était perturbant. Il avait froid, il était perdu. La lumière était très faible, l'entourant d'ombres sinistres. Il voulait se réveiller, il luttait intérieurement de toutes ses forces. Il tressaillit violemment lorsqu'une main sèche se posa sur son épaule comme une serre d'aigle.

- Cessez de rêvasser. Prenez des forces tant que la nourriture est devant vous parce que vous pouvez compter sur moi pour vous faire crouler sous le travail !

Cette voix ! Reconnaissable entre toutes, elle le fit ouvrir de grands yeux à la fois surpris et méfiants. Snape. Snape ici !

Harry se retourna mais déjà la silhouette noire s'éloignait et il ne vit que son dos, raide dans la robe noire.

Si Snape était là, Dumbledore aussi, Ron également, pourquoi n'était-ce pas Poudlard ? Harry se frotta les yeux puis la joue, machinalement. Il fut stupéfait de sentir sa peau rendue rêche par un embryon de barbe. Comment était-ce possible, il n'avait que quinze ans ! Il était parfaitement glabre la dernière fois qu'il s'était regardé. Il observa sa main tremblante; il ne la reconnut pas: elle était plus grande, moins fragile... Quel âge avait-il ? Il se sentait jeune encore mais il n'était plus un adolescent dans son rêve.

Etait-ce un rêve?

Harry leva les yeux et rencontra le regard acéré de Lucius Malefoy, fixement posé sur lui. Il ne pouvait se tromper, il l'avait vu de très près lorsque Voldemort lui avait volé son sang… Les yeux clairs de Malefoy le vrillèrent avec insistance. Harry frissonna de gêne et baissa prestement la tête. Cette fois, cela suffisait ! Harry se pinça.

Aucun changement. Il répéta son geste. En vain.

Quelle horreur! Il était prisonnier de ce monde absurde et inquiétant ! Au moment où il était prêt à tout pour faire cesser ce cauchemar, à se lever et à hurler, à défier Lucius Malefoy en duel, il sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds et de nouveau il fut aspiré dans un trou noir…

HPHPHPHP

Une main ferme lui empoignait l'épaule et le secouait.

- Harry! Harry!

Il ouvrit les yeux. Ron, le Ron qu'il connaissait, avait l'air de s'amuser.

- T'inquiète, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir sombré. Je crois que la moitié de la classe roupille. Mais le cours est presque fini, il faut se ré-vei-ller!!

Harry battit plusieurs fois des paupières.

- On n'est plus moines?

- Hein ?

- Rien. Oublie.

Harry avait recouvré son calme et se relevait, brossant sa robe – de sorcier, vérifia-t-il d'un coup d'œil.

Sibylle Trelawney allait d'un élève à l'autre et les sortait de leur voyage astral vers leur vie antérieure, du moins le croyait-elle. En réalité, à voir les Gryffondors s'étirer et bâiller largement, la plupart avait profité de l'occasion pour poursuivre leur nuit.

Harry, cependant, se sentait encore désorienté, bien plus qu'au sortir d'un simple cauchemar. Et pourtant, il avait son content d'horreurs nocturnes depuis le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, l'année précédente. Mais celui-là était si réel, comme s'il avait réellement vécu cette expérience.

- Eh bien? questionna Trelawney, avide de connaître les résultats pratiques. Avez-vous eu un aperçu de vos vies antérieures ?

Une grande partie des élèves se regarda en riant sous cape. Parvati, l'air inspiré, se lança:

- Je crois que je vivais près du cercle polaire. J'ai eu une sensation de froid...

- Elle était sûrement allongée dans un courant d'air, glissa Seamus, l'œil moqueur.

Il y eut des rires étouffés. Trelawney n'en tint pas compte - les avait-elle seulement entendus ? - et félicita Parvati d'avoir ouvert son esprit à l'inspiration divinatoire.

Le cours fini, les adolescents dégringolèrent les escaliers en échangeant des propos pleins d'ironie sur la dernière lubie de leur excentrique professeur. Harry ne se joignit pas au chorus. Il restait songeur et mal à l'aise. Il avait vécu une expérience particulière; cela ne servait à rien de se mentir. Il ne s'était pas endormi, il avait été pris dans une transe hypnotique. Il n'avait pas rêvé, il avait vu... sa vie antérieure ?

Il aurait donc été moine? Quelle drôle d'idée! Une chose dont il était certain, c'était de n'avoir aucune vocation pour mener une vie cloîtrée.

A moins qu'il n'ait pas eu le choix.

HPHPHPHP

Harry passa les jours suivants à tenter de se débarrasser de son impression de malaise. Il avait suffisamment de problèmes, inutile d'en rajouter merci. Voldemort lui envoyait des visions dérangeantes à travers sa cicatrice, Dolorès Ombrage s'ingéniait à lui pourrir la vie, et il devait prendre des cours d'Occlumencie avec Snape, lesdits cours étant tout simplement abominables.

La semaine fut atroce, et pourtant elle passa beaucoup trop vite au goût de Harry. Il n'avait aucune envie de remettre les pieds en cours de Divination. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que Trelawney ne leur parlerait plus de vies antérieures et aurait trouvé une autre marotte, comme les lignes de la main ou les entrailles de poulet. Il espérait en vain, naturellement. Dès que les Gryffondors mirent le pied dans son grenier, Trelawney les fit s'allonger. Les adolescents ne cherchèrent même pas à dissimuler leur joie.

- C'est reparti pour un gros dodo, dit Ron, hilare.

Harry lui fit un sourire contraint. Il s'allongea et fit de louables efforts pour rester réveillé. Mais la musique aigrelette s'éleva de nouveau; malgré lui, Harry se sentit partir. Il lutta. Impossible. Il plongeait une nouvelle fois dans les ténèbres.

_(suite dans une dizaine de jours…pour le grand plongeon dans le Moyen Age)_


	2. Chapter 2

Miracle ! (sans jeu de mots) La suite est prête un peu plus vite que je n'aurais cru... Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre, et notamment aux reviewers anonymes que je n'ai pas pu remercier directement !

* * *

_Chapitre 2_

Harry avait une crampe douloureuse dans la main à force d'appuyer sur le parchemin. Il lâcha le stylet pour se masser la paume. Il aimait lire, travailler sur les ouvrages, mais être obligé de faire des lignes pour former son écriture l'exaspérait. Il se demandait comment les copistes ne se décourageaient pas de l'aspect répétitif de leur travail, comment ils s'arrangeaient des multiples crampes, comment ils supportaient que leurs yeux s'abîment au fil des ans.

- C'est l'heure. Que les novices me suivent, dit une belle voix grave.

Harry réprima un frisson en se levant. La voix de frère Severus, le maître des novices, lui faisait un drôle d'effet, depuis plusieurs mois. Ce n'était pas de la crainte, comme auparavant; non, c'était une sensation beaucoup plus douce. Pourtant il connaissait l'homme depuis son entrée au monastère, alors qu'il n'avait que onze ans, et il l'avait aussitôt détesté. Le maître des novices était cassant, désagréable, sarcastique. Mais depuis que Harry avait atteint ses dix-huit ans, il posait un autre regard sur lui. Il le trouvait plus fascinant qu'effrayant, il était intrigué par sa personnalité complexe, et il appréciait son esprit vif. Peu d'hommes ici avaient son charisme.

Frère Severus aimait passer du temps à la bibliothèque lorsqu'il y surveillait les novices sous sa responsabilité. Il feuilletait les manuscrits sur la nature, semblant les dévorer de ses yeux rapides, de ses doigts agiles. Il ne levait jamais les yeux sur la superbe coupe d'or qui trônait sur un socle, cadeau inestimable d'un roi, et que tous admiraient.

Severus, ayant lâché son livre à regret, conduisit les novices dans la cour. Devant eux s'ouvrait une allée bordée d'arbres qui menait à la chapelle du monastère. Les édifices des bains et de l'hôpital se tenaient à gauche, adossés au mur d'enceinte. Le jardin du cloître séparait l'église de la bibliothèque et du bâtiment conventuel où dormaient les moines. Sur le côté droit, au-delà d'une vaste esplanade, on trouvait plusieurs bâtiments à vocation agricole, étables, écuries, greniers. Le plan du monastère de Saint-Gal, si parfait que seul un saint pouvait l'avoir dessiné disait-on, avait été parfaitement imité : la porte du monastère s'ouvrait à l'ouest et l'autel de l'église était tourné vers l'est, permettant aux chrétiens de prier en direction de Jérusalem. Les plus célèbres abbayes d'Europe n'étaient pas mieux agencées.

Severus conduisit les jeunes moines au-delà du mur d'enceinte jusqu'aux terres cultivées qui entouraient l'abbaye. Les novices, qui n'avaient pas encore prononcé leurs voeux définitifs, ne travaillaient pas aux taches « nobles » de la transmission du savoir. Hormis quelques heures le matin, ils n'avaient pas accès au scriptorium. Harry brûlait du désir de passer beaucoup plus de temps avec les livres. Il avait un talent certain pour le dessin, il voulait enluminer les ouvrages. Pour l'instant, il devait se contenter du travail manuel.

Harry prit sa bêche en soupirant. Il était censé retourner une bonne partie du jardin potager, ce qui ne lui convenait guère. Il avait un corps fin et fragile, peu fait pour ce genre d'activités. Certains de ses camarades se moquaient de lui pour cela, comme ils se moquaient de la cicatrice qui zébrait son front. Heureusement il avait quelques amis, principalement parmi les novices qui comme lui avaient été laissé à l'abbaye depuis des années par leur famille.

Severus s'était éloigné pour jeter un coup d'oeil aux plantes qui poussaient dans son jardin privé. Il était un grand connaisseur en herboristerie et, même s'il n'occupait pas la fonction d'infirmier à l'abbaye, il aidait fréquemment le frère herboriste dans ses préparations. Ron profita de son absence pour se rapprocher de Harry.

- J'ai encore fait le mur hier soir, murmura-t-il.

- Ron! dit Harry avec reproche. Si tu te fais prendre, tu auras une lourde pénitence.

Avec à la clé, au choix du prieur: le cachot, le fouet, l'humiliation publique, voire un bannissement temporaire pour travailler à la léproserie du comté (perspective qui faisait frissonner d'épouvante tous les moines). Et connaissant le prieur Lucius, ce pouvait être les quatre sanctions successivement. Il était notoirement sadique.

Ron haussa les épaules avec bravade.

- Je prends le risque. Voir Hermione en vaut la peine !

- Tout ça pour discuter avec la fille des commerçants du village...

L'abbaye servait d'école aux enfants sous la direction débonnaire de frère Filius. Ron avait par hasard rencontré Hermione alors qu'elle accompagnait son jeune frère à ses cours de lecture. Depuis il ne pouvait se sortir la jeune fille de l'esprit.

- Elle est très intelligente, s'enthousiasma Ron. Elle est éduquée, elle sait lire et écrire, et elle est ravissante ! D'ailleurs nous faisons un peu plus que parler...

Il se vante, pensa Harry. Lui qui était sensible à la beauté masculine, il ne voyait pas grand chose d'attirant chez son ami. Il les préférait bruns, grands, avec un air énigmatique et distant. Ron avait certes un visage ouvert et sympathique mais...

Ron le tira de ses pensées en continuant son bavardage sur Hermione. Les yeux brillants, il énumérait ses qualités, réelles ou inventées. Il paraissait sérieusement mordu et cela n'augurait rien de bon. Rêver en permanence à une créature féminine était gênant quand on se destinait à la vie monastique, mais quitter en douce l'enceinte pour la retrouver relevait de la folie pure.

- Ron, c'est un trop grand risque pour un passe-temps ! le sermonna Harry.

- C'est bien plus qu'un passe-temps pour moi! Je suis amoureux! Ne fais pas cette tête-là. Après tout, ici, on nous parle d'amour toute la journée...

- L'amour de Dieu et l'amour du prochain, Ron ! L'amour de la femme est très différent, ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas remarqué…

Ron renifla de mépris.

- Evidemment. Cela poserait moins de problèmes si je recherchais l'amour des hommes. J'aurais l'attention et l'indulgence de beaucoup de monde.

Il avait parfaitement raison. Certains profitaient de leur existence cloîtrée au milieu de leurs semblables pour se laisser aller à leurs penchants coupables. Les novices étaient souvent harcelés par des moines plus âgés, Harry en savait quelque chose. La plupart des abbés fermaient les yeux. Toutefois, ce n'était pas le cas du Père Albus. Il accordait à Harry une protection bienveillante. Naturellement, il ne pouvait empêcher la présence de la corruption; il ne choisissait pas ses moines.

Ron et Harry continuèrent à bavarder à mi-voix. Severus n'était toujours pas revenu, et les novices se détendaient. Harry, qui maniait maladroitement son outil, ressentit soudain une douleur à l'épaule. Il posa la bêche et alla se placer à l'écart; faisant à demi glisser sa robe de bure, il entreprit de masser son muscle froissé.

- Eh bien, c'est ainsi que vous travaillez?

Harry se retourna en dissimulant une grimace. Severus, à son habitude, était apparu au mauvais moment.

- Je me suis fait mal, Maître.

Maître des novices, frère Severus tenait à ce titre. Cependant il en fallait plus pour l'amadouer, surtout de la part de Harry, qu'il semblait particulièrement détester.

- Dites plutôt que le moindre prétexte vous est bon pour éviter les corvées, et laisser toute la charge à vos camarades.

- C'est faux ! protesta Harry avec indignation.

- Allons donc! Vous pensez que les règles ne s'appliquent pas à votre personne, comme toujours. Vous pensez que le travail manuel est au-dessous de vous.

- Pas du tout! Simplement je ne suis pas fait pour ça!

- Votre orgueil dépasse les bornes! Vous avez besoin d'apprendre l'humilité et croyez-moi, vous l'apprendrez. Vous viendrez ce soir en confession et je vous donnerai votre pénitence.

Harry contint sa révolte devant une telle injustice. Le maître des novices était toujours odieux avec lui. Il était certes dur avec tout le monde, mais il semblait prendre plaisir à tourmenter Harry, comme s'il avait un grief particulier contre lui. Et cette constatation nouait la gorge du garçon.

Le regard de Severus effleura l'épaule nue.

- Et remettez votre robe correctement!

Enfin, il tourna les talons. Harry reprit sa bêche à contrecoeur et continua son ouvrage.

HPHPHPHP

Heureusement qu'il y avait les nombreuses prières… Les offices rythmaient la journée et interrompaient le travail, au grand soulagement de ceux qui étaient astreints au travail manuel. Harry coula un regard envieux vers les moines copistes et enlumineurs. Ils représentaient l'élite dans ce monastère qui était un vecteur du savoir, ils avaient des privilèges. Leur vie avaient plus de valeur – et en ce siècle tourmenté, peu de vies avaient de la valeur...

Harry était bien placé pour le savoir : ses parents avaient été assassinés. C'était un grand malheur mais cela se produisait. Personne n'y pouvait rien, c'était la volonté de Dieu qu'on ne pouvait questionner. Lorsqu'il en parlait, Harry recevait un seul conseil : s'en remettre au secours de la religion.

Depuis son banc, il leva les yeux sur les pierres sculptées de la nef. Les figures y étaient terribles, laides et grimaçantes. Puis lorsque le regard montait vers le ciel et vers celui qui y régnait, il accrochait la vision austère mais réconfortante du paradis. Pour Harry, cette perspective était aussi terrifiante à sa façon. Il se savait trop imparfait pour la perfection glacée du Royaume.

Après l'office, Harry se dirigea vers le fond de l'église et se planta devant Severus qui le considéra d'un air froid. C'était l'heure de la confession. Sans attendre son ordre, Harry se mit à genoux et prit une attitude recueillie. Severus resta assis sur le banc.

- Votre attitude trahit votre manque de sincérité, observa Severus.

Il ne l'appelait jamais par son nom; jamais il ne disait « frère Harry », comme si cela lui était insurmontable.

- Pardonnez-moi, mon frère, parce que j'ai péché, commença Harry mécaniquement.

- La confession ne consiste pas seulement à soulager votre conscience. Il s'agit de vous inciter à ne plus commettre de fautes.

- Comme si cela était possible, répliqua Harry avec amertume. Vous ne commettez pas de fautes, vous?

- Epargnez-moi votre insolence. Je vous ai déjà dit que l'orgueil était un grand péché. Si vous ne le contrôlez pas, il vous poussera un jour à quelque imprudence qui causera votre perte.

Le Père abbé Albus disait parfois des choses semblables dans ses sermons, quand il insistait sur l'humilité nécessaire de tout homme, mais lui n'avait pas ce regard méprisant. Harry se raidit.

- Je n'ai pas plus d'orgueil que n'importe qui! Je voudrais pouvoir utiliser mes capacités, au lieu de perdre mon temps et mes forces à un travail qui ne me convient pas!

- Par la culture de la terre, vous êtes utile à toute votre communauté. Vos dessins ne sont utiles qu'à flatter votre ego.

- Mes dessins illustreront des livres qui transmettront la connaissance à travers les siècles! Rien n'est plus utile que ça! dit Harry avec ferveur.

- Vous croyez vraiment que la connaissance est si importante ? dit Severus d'un ton neutre, mais sa bouche se tordait légèrement en un rictus amusé.

- C'est elle seule qui élève l'homme au-dessus de l'animal. Sans elle, nous ne faisons que respirer, manger et dormir, comme toutes les créatures inférieures. Il n'y a rien de plus important que de préserver et de transmettre le savoir, c'est lui qui fait progresser l'humanité.

- Vous passez trop de temps avec Albus. Il vous communique ses illusions.

Severus avait à présent un air plein d'amertume, nota Harry, comme si lui aussi avait eu des illusions, qu'il avait fini par perdre. Harry le regarda avec curiosité, se demandant quelle avait été sa vie. Il ne savait rien de lui. Quel âge pouvait-il avoir, trente-cinq ou quarante ans?

- Le Père Albus donne beaucoup d'espoir, dit Harry avec ferveur. Il est sûr que nous pouvons être heureux en accomplissant notre destin et en servant Dieu.

- Si vous cherchez le bonheur durant votre vie, vous serez malheureux, je vous le garantis, répliqua violemment Severus. Vous feriez mieux de chercher à être utile, à vous dévouer et à faire votre salut!

Faire son salut, en d'autres termes s'assurer le paradis par sa foi et ses bonnes actions, c'était un peu abstrait quand on avait dix-huit ans. C'était sûrement une exigence plus pressante pour Severus.

- J'ai été malheureux toute ma vie! S'écria Harry avec du feu dans les yeux. Mes parents ont été assassinés. J'ai été élevé par mon oncle et ma tante qui me détestaient. Comme ils ne voulaient pas de moi, ils m'ont donné à ce monastère. Et pourtant je n'avais aucun désir de faire ma vie ici!

Severus le regarda sans s'émouvoir.

- C'est une chance qui vous est offerte: vous échappez à la misère, vous avez trouvé une communauté qui vous accueille comme un frère, vous pouvez y exercer le don que Dieu vous a donné pour le dessin. Vous le savez fort bien, au demeurant puisque vous n'avez pas pris la fuite... Cessez donc de pleurer sur votre sort et tirez le meilleur parti de votre existence.

Il fit le signe de croix devant le visage du garçon en murmurant « Ego te absolvo a peccatis tuis... » Harry baissa les yeux, ravalant les sentiments tumultueux qui bouillonnaient en lui, et ne manqua pas d'ajouter « Amen » à la fin de la formule traditionnelle d'absolution. Severus se leva et remonta lentement l'allée. Il se retourna vers le novice encore agenouillé.

- Vous n'êtes pas le seul à ne pas avoir choisi l'habit monastique. Ni à en avoir souffert. Calmez votre révolte et soyez heureux quand même.

Il disparut et Harry cligna des yeux, un peu surpris. C'était bien la première fois que Severus laissait filtrer une remarque personnelle, et qu'il donnait si facilement l'absolution au novice, sans même lui infliger de récitation de prières jusqu'à la nuit tombée...

Harry prit appui sur son genou et se redressa maladroitement. Il était perclus de courbatures, comme chaque soir. Son corps ne s'habituait pas aux durs travaux physiques. Il pensa un instant à rendre visite à Remus, le frère herboriste qui tenait l'infirmerie, mais renonça. Remus s'inquiétait pour lui, le questionnerait sur ses cauchemars et ne le laisserait pas partir sans une potion calmante, dont il préférait se passer car elle le laissait hagard toute la journée du lendemain.

Soudain, une main saisit son bras et le redressa. Harry releva la tête, mais son remerciement mourut sur ses lèvres. Le prieur Lucius se tenait devant lui.

L'homme était d'une incroyable prestance: grand, bâti comme une statue antique, il était en outre très beau. Mais l'admiration inévitable qu'il provoquait, chez les deux sexes, se muait vite en crainte. Il était ambitieux, manipulateur et tyrannique; et cela se lisait dans ses yeux, si l'on était un tant soit peu observateur...

Le titre de prieur faisait de lui le second personnage de l'abbaye, et tout le monde savait qu'il espérait en prendre la direction un jour. Les moines, plaisantant entre eux, disaient que, pendant les offices, il priait sûrement pour la mort d'Albus. Il entretenait une relation privilégiée avec le comte Cornelius, qui nommait le Père abbé sur ses terres. Il y avait pire que son ambition dévorante, se disait Harry en rencontrant les yeux clairs posés sur lui avec insistance. Lucius était corrompu jusqu'à la moelle. Il laissait s'exprimer ses instincts les plus vils au lieu de les réprimer comme sa fonction lui en faisait l'obligation.

- Que fais-tu encore dans l'église, Harry?

La voix était doucereuse et ne proférait aucun reproche. Cependant, malgré lui, Harry se sentit embarrassé.

- Je viens de me confesser, monsieur le prieur.

- J'espère que Severus n'a pas été trop dur avec toi. Il manque de l'indulgence nécessaire envers nos jeunes frères...

Lucius lui caressa la joue. Harry recula, ce qui le fit sourire. Il ressemblait à un animal devant sa proie.

- Severus est certes le Maître des novices, mais tu n'es pas obligé de le choisir comme confesseur. La Règle est claire: tu pourrais te confier à moi sans que Severus y trouve à redire. Crois-moi, je suis beaucoup plus accommodant envers tout type de péché...

- Je vous crois sur parole, répliqua Harry sans chasser le sarcasme de sa voix. Votre... indulgence est bien connue parmi les jeunes moines. Je vous remercie de votre proposition, mais je ne suis pas intéressé.

La main de Lucius se referma comme un étau sur son bras.

- Méfie-toi, mon jeune ami. Le sort de tout homme est lié à celui de plus puissants que lui, que ce soit à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur du cloître. Tu pourrais regretter d'avoir mal choisi ton camp, dans un futur proche.

Harry redressa crânement le menton.

- Il y a des choix qu'on ne regrette jamais, monsieur le Prieur.

Il se dégagea du contact odieux et s'empressa vers la sortie. Il courut retrouver ses camarades, se sentant plus en sécurité au milieu d'eux. Malgré son courage, il devait s'avouer que Lucius lui faisait peur. Il n'était peut-être qu'un novice mais il était assez intelligent pour savoir qu'il avait en lui un ennemi redoutable.

_(à suivre)_


	3. Chapter 3

Je suis très heureuse que le début de cette fic vous plaise ! Merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements ! Je ne pensais pas qu'un sujet pareil pourrait plaire et c'est une merveilleuse surprise !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

La première cloche, qui annonçait l'office de laudes, était la plus douloureuse. Elle arrachait de leur lit les moines, encore peu fringants et frissonnants de froid, et les poussait vers l'église alors que le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Il fallait être à jeun pour communier, donc le premier repas était reculé d'autant. Aucun réconfort à attendre de ce côté là.

Le dortoir des novices était l'endroit de l'abbaye où le son de la cloche était le plus mal accueilli. Les garçons se levaient en maugréant, et la Règle de saint Benoît était parfois l'objet de commentaires peu flatteurs.

- Quel curieux type ce devait être ! Comme s'il était vital de nous réveiller aussi tôt ! lança Seamus, toujours ronchon le matin.

- Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre pour servir Dieu, répliqua Dean avec un air faussement angélique qui fit ricaner ses voisins.

Benoît de Nursie avait écrit le règlement qui régissait la vie des moines. Les Bénédictins de toute l'Europe vivaient selon ses instructions. Elles étaient parfois douces et consolantes, lorsque Benoît prescrivait l'étude, le travail : ses occupations chassaient les idées noires qui parfois assaillaient les hommes, aussi religieux soient-ils. Mais d'autres aspects étaient difficiles à vivre : l'office de matines avait lieu entre 2 et 3 heures du matin ; les moines étaient tirés de leur lit par le frère veilleur pour réciter des psaumes, encore engourdis de sommeil. Puis ils avaient permission de se recoucher jusqu'aux laudes. Les novices, jugés trop jeunes, étaient dispensés des matines.

- Profitez bien de vos dernières nuits complètes, mes frères ! lança Seamus avec mauvaise humeur. A la fin du noviciat, nous devrons nous lever comme les autres. J'en suis fatigué d'avance.

- Si nous votions un nouvel emploi du temps ? proposa Neville, enjoué.

Son voisin Blaise prit un air outragé que malheureusement il ne feignait pas.

- Il est interdit de critiquer la Règle! Je pourrais tous vous dénoncer lors du prochain chapitre !

La moitié du dortoir le hua. L'autre moitié était encore trop ensommeillée pour réagir. C'était le cas de Harry, assis sur son lit, se frottant les yeux. Pourtant le lit monacal n'avait rien pour que l'on s'y attarde: des lattes de bois, un tissu rêche fourré de paille et une couverture très fine par-dessus. Saint Benoît l'avait voulu ainsi, pour combattre la paresse naturelle de l'homme, mais Harry trouvait quand même que c'était dur à supporter.

Il se tourna vers Ron, qui ne s'était pas encore redressé.

- Est-ce que j'ai crié cette nuit?

Il était sujet aux cauchemars et criait parfois dans son sommeil, ce qui lui valait l'animosité de certains novices. Il n'y pouvait pourtant rien. Lorsqu'il était enfant, il avait assisté au meurtre de ses parents par un bandit de grand chemin que l'on appelait Tom Riddle. Il n'avait jamais guéri de ce traumatisme. Il ne pouvait en parler à personne; personne ne l'écoutait. Les temps étaient durs pour tout le monde et il n'était pas le premier à qui une tragédie arrivait.

- Mmm..., marmonna Ron.

Seuls ses cheveux roux émergeaient du lit. Harry répéta sa question.

- Je n'en sais rien, grommela finalement Ron. J'ai dormi comme une souche.

Il avait les traits tirés et se frottait le visage avec un air hébété. Harry écarquilla les yeux avec incrédulité en se penchant vers lui.

- Tu es encore sorti cette nuit ?

- Pas de sermon, par pitié. J'en ai mon content, ici.

Il s'extirpa de sa paillasse et tituba sur le sol. Harry renonça à lui faire la morale. Il était évident que Ron était amoureux: il n'agissait pas ainsi seulement par goût du risque. Tout appel à la raison était donc inutile.

La voix de Severus s'éleva pour les prier de se dépêcher: ils risquaient d'être en retard à l'office et de déranger les prières qui remerciaient Dieu pour le lever du jour, miracle sans cesse renouvelé. Harry jeta un regard furtif au Maître des Novices. Sa silhouette élancée, austère, se mouvait avec élégance entre les paillasses. Mais la robe noire des Bénédictins creusaient ses traits et lui donnaient un air inquiétant qui serrait encore la gorge de beaucoup de novices.

Pour Harry cependant, le visage de cet homme était imprégné de mélancolie, d'une tristesse tragique. Les yeux étaient si intenses qu'ils semblaient lire dans les pensées et transpercer les esprits les plus rebelles, mais ils avaient parfois des reflets de douleur contenue, comme les éclats d'une passion contenue grâce aux sacrifices et à l'autodiscipline. Ce jour-là particulièrement, Severus apparut épuisé et soucieux aux yeux du jeune garçon qui l'observait à la dérobée.

Harry se demanda pourquoi: il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Severus de montrer ses états d'âme. Harry aurait donné n'importe quoi pour connaître ses tourments et être capable de lui venir en aide.

L'église était glaciale. C'était supportable les jours de canicule, c'est-à-dire trois fois par an, et très dur le reste du temps. Ron se balançait d'une jambe sur l'autre en soufflant sur ses mains. Harry était agité de frissons. Il s'étonnait même d'être capable de tenir debout. Il devinait à présent que son sommeil avait été agité, une fois d eplus, par des mauvais rêves. Il ne s'était pas réellement reposé et déjà la fatigue pesait sur ses épaules. La journée serait longue…

Son attention fut bientôt attirée par Albus. L'abbé présidait la célébration, debout à côté de l'autel, mais le prieur conduisait seul la lecture de l'Evangile. Depuis plusieurs semaines, Albus était incapable d'assurer toutes les messes quotidiennes : son grand âge se faisait toujours plus pesant. A ce moment précis, l'abbé avait une main crispée sur sa poitrine. L'angoisse étreignit Harry. Albus était si vieux, si fatigué. Ses yeux clairs, qui auparavant pétillaient de malice, avaient l'air éteints la plupart du temps. Il ne serait plus là très longtemps. Après sa mort, qu'adviendrait-il? Rien de bon, sûrement, ni pour l'abbaye, ni pour ses occupants.

Harry adressa ses prières à Albus, ce matin-là.

Lorsque les mots « Ite missa est » furent prononcés, Lucius s'avança sur le bord de l'estrade au lieu de se reculer et leva les mains avec autorité.

- Mes frères, je réclame votre attention.

Tout mouvement cessa dans l'église. Harry, qui s'apprêtait à quitter son banc, fut paralysé par une peur soudaine. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Lucius promena un regard hautain sur l'assistance et poursuivit:

- Le bailli Kingsley est venu m'avertir d'une chose très grave, il y a de cela quelques minutes. Un homme, qui n'a pas été reconnu, a été aperçu de nuit dans les rues du village. Un homme qui portait l'habit bénédictin ! Un des nôtres !

Il fit une pause, pour plus d'emphase, avant de reprendre d'un ton lourd de menaces:

- Je n'ai nul besoin de rappeler que la Règle interdit de sortir de l'enceinte, sauf permission spéciale. Cela signifie que l'un de nous a quitté ces lieux pour se livrer à des activités illicites, croyant que les ténèbres abriteraient son méfait ! Il s'est souillé d'un péché très grave !

Il n'y eut aucun murmure dans l'assistance. Tous semblaient abasourdis, tant par l'audace d'un des leurs que par les paroles intransigeantes de Lucius. Harry se retint de regarder Ron. Un simple regard pouvait trahir, à présent.

- Et ce n'est probablement pas la première fois, ce qui ajoute encore à l'ignominie. Je vais vous poser une question, et j'attends une prompte réponse: _qui_ a quitté le cloître cette nuit ?

Silence. Les moines n'osaient même pas s'entreregarder, sentant que le prieur les observait.

- Qui ? tonna Lucius.

Le silence de plus en plus épais, étouffant, fut sa seule réponse.

- Fort bien, dit-il placidement, comme s'il attendait et espérait cet échec. Je ferai mon enquête. J'entendrai chacun de vous en confession privée. Si le coupable n'est pas découvert, les conséquences pèseront sur tout le monde. Nous sommes une communauté, le déshonneur d'un seul rejaillit sur tous. Allez.

Cette fois cela en était fini. Les bancs se vidèrent. Harry attendit que les moines se dispersent, chacun se préparant à affronter une nouvelle journée chargée, pour agripper Ron par le bras.

- Que vas-tu faire ?

- Que crois-tu ?. Je ne vais certes pas me dénoncer. Je sais trop bien ce que le prieur me réserve.

Harry hocha la tête. Une fois passée entre les mains de Lucius, la brebis égarée aurait le reste de sa vie pour regretter son écart. Ron le regarda dans les yeux.

- Tu ne me dénonceras pas ?

- Ne sois pas ridicule en plus d'être idiot ! Mais j'espère que tu as compris la leçon. Tes escapades nocturnes sont trop dangereuses.

Ron serra les dents.

- Je n'y renoncerai pas. Je vais attendre que les choses se calment et je retournerai voir Hermione !

- Tu es fou ! s'écria Harry, atterré. Tu vas t'attirer de très gros ennuis !

- Je l'aime. Rien ne me retiendra.

- Tu as lu trop de romans de chevalerie! Tu n'es pas un preux guerrier qui la sauvera des griffes du dragon sur son destrier fougueux !

Ron ne fit que sourire, avec un air de défi.

- Peut-être ai-je pris une mauvaise direction dans mon existence. Je songe à y remédier.

Cela laissa Harry sans voix. Ron pensait à défroquer! Cela n'arrivait pas souvent, d'après les annales de l'abbaye. Malgré les rigueurs de cette vie, peu de moines renonçaient aux privilèges qu'offrait l'habit. L'abbaye, c'était l'assurance d'un toit sur sa tête, d'un lit à soi, d'une nourriture suffisante, du respect des autres, de la protection des autorités. Il y avait enfin l'espoir de faire son salut et d'accéder à la vie éternelle, une vie meilleure, et d'échapper aux tourments éternels de l'enfer.

Sans l'abbaye, que deviendrait Ron? Il n'avait pas de fortune, pas de biens personnels, pas de talent particulier dont il pourrait faire un métier et gagner sa vie. Son avenir était loin d'être radieux. Echangerait-il son existence actuelle contre la misère, même partagée avec une femme?

Il fallait que Ron soit inconscient, ou extraordinairement courageux.

Harry, repoussant ses pensées, décida de fausser compagnie aux autres novices. Il voulait voir Albus; il voulait être rassuré.

Il se hâta vers la bibliothèque: il prit l'escalier et monta jusqu'au premier étage. Les moines copistes et enlumineurs n'étaient pas encore arrivés, mais il savait qu'Albus n'aimait pas s'éloigner de ses chers livres. En effet il le trouva assis près de la fenêtre, feuilletant amoureusement un ouvrage dont les pages étaient somptueusement illustrées. Le vieillard leva la tête et lui sourit. Cela suffit presque à rasséréner le novice.

Albus avait toujours montré une grande bonté envers lui, le traitant comme un fils. Il le laissait passer des heures au contact des livres que tous deux aimaient tant et il l'encourageait à dessiner sur des vieux parchemins (grattés et effacés à maintes reprises, devenus inutilisables), pour parfaire son art dans l'attente du jour où il se pencherait sur les ouvrages précieux pour en augmenter la valeur.

- Vous avez l'air épuisé, Père, remarqua Harry.

- Rien que de très normal, à mon âge et avec mes responsabilités.

- Je le sais. Mais dans l'église, tout à l'heure, vous aviez l'air d'avoir de la peine à respirer...

Les yeux d'Albus pétillèrent.

- Je vois que tu n'étais pas très impliqué dans tes prières, Harry.

Celui-ci prit un air penaud.

- Je vais bien, reprit Albus. Ne t'inquiète pas. Veux-tu regarder quelques livres ?

Harry savait bien que l'abbé voulait détourner la conversation, mais la tentation des livres était trop forte. Il hocha la tête avec énergie. La bibliothèque de l'abbaye contenait de véritables merveilles: livres rares, introuvables ailleurs, livres si superbement enluminés que leur valeur avait triplé, livres qui renfermaient tout le savoir de l'époque.

Pour l'instant, il était possible de faire tenir toute la connaissance humaine dans une seule bibliothèque, mais l'homme progressait tellement que ce serait bientôt impossible. Voici ce que professait Albus. Il croyait fermement que les progrès du savoir amèneraient plus de bonheur et de sagesse à l'humanité toute entière. Ses idées optimistes n'étaient pas partagées par tous. Harry, lui, croyait en Albus, et il avait fait siennes ses théories sur le savoir et le bonheur.

- Père, vous pensez vraiment que l'homme a encore de grandes découvertes à faire ?

- Oh oui ! L'homme n'est encore qu'un petit garçon à l'échelle de son histoire. Il a déjà appris beaucoup de choses depuis les âges obscurs, mais il va encore grandir, mûrir, s'affranchir de ses peurs… Son mode de vie va changer, sa réflexion va évoluer…

- Mais comment ? interrompit impatiemment Harry, qui aimait les discussions concrètes et non les réflexions trop philosophiques. Que peut-il apprendre qu'il ne sait déjà ?

- Mon cher enfant, si je pouvais prévoir l'avenir, je ne serais pas ici…

- Vous seriez pape ? plaisanta le jeune homme avec un sourire.

- Je serais plutôt dans les geôles de l'Inquisition, si tu veux mon avis… Si tu souhaites lever le voile sur l'avenir, tu devrais lire les ouvrages des savants musulmans : ils recèlent des connaissances étonnantes que les chrétiens ont tort de sous-estimer.

Harry sentit sa curiosité s'éveiller. Il avait envie de découvrir des choses inconnues des autres, il était tenaillé par le désir d'être quelqu'un, d'accumuler des connaissances sortant de l'ordinaire. Mais il se souvenait des recommandations du Maître des novices qu'il respectait tant :

- Mais frère Severus nous a dit de ne pas toucher aux livres des infidèles, qu'ils recèlent une magie dangereuse pour nos esprits.

Albus rit de bon cœur.

- Jolie formule, mais qui ne fait qu'inciter les jeunes moines à se précipiter sur les livres interdits, je parie ! Ce cher Severus est très têtu, ce qu'il ne connaît pas lui fait peur. Pire, ce qui l'attire lui fait peur. Il préfère brider son intelligence et sa raison que d'ouvrir la porte sur de nouveaux horizons, par crainte qu'ils ne lui plaisent trop.

Harry le regardait, dérouté. Albus lui tapota la joue et clarifia :

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il existe une magie qui est clairement maléfique, qui a pour but de détruire l'homme. Il existe aussi une magie bénéfique, une œuvre divine qui sert à prolonger la vie humaine, à pallier ses faiblesses. Moi je suis à présent trop vieux, mais toi tu les verras, ces choses dont je parle, si l'humanité se décide à avancer vers la lumière…

La voix d'Albus tremblait, baissait d'intensité. Harry arracha son regard d'un livre aux couleurs éblouissantes. Il devait laisser Albus à ses heures de repos. Il se souvint alors de la crise qui couvait à l'abbaye.

- Père, vous avez entendu que le prieur veut tous nous entendre en confession ?

- Il fait son devoir. Il doit assurer la discipline et le respect de la Règle.

- Il est si intransigeant! Il punira le coupable avec beaucoup de sévérité.

- Sais-tu qui est notre brebis égarée, Harry ?

- Oui, je le sais. Mais je ne veux pas le dénoncer. Est-ce une faute grave?

- Cela dépend. Que fait un de nos frères hors de l'enceinte, en pleine nuit ?

- Il ne fait rien de mal !

A peine Harry avait-il dit cela qu'il s'interrompit, hésitant. Ron n'allait certes pas prêcher la bonne parole...

- Il n'enfreint pas la loi civile, dit Harry en choisissant soigneusement ses mots. Il ne vole pas, ne fait pas de commerce illicite, mais il... Enfin, il fait quelque chose qui n'est pas recommandé à un moine.

- Il rend visite à une femme, dit calmement Albus. Je m'en doutais un peu.

Il sourit devant l'air stupéfait de Harry.

- Cela se produit plus souvent que tu ne le crois. Je ne te referai pas le couplet « la chair est faible et la chasteté est dure », tu l'as déjà entendu. Je parlerai à Lucius, pour qu'il ne déclenche pas de chasse aux sorcières.

Albus se leva, chancela et se retint à la chaise. Harry, inquiet, tendit la main pour lui servir de support. Il vit Albus s'effondrer lentement sur lui-même, le visage tordu par la douleur. Harry ralentit sa chute et aida à l'allonger sur le sol, en prenant garde à ne pas lui heurter la tête. Albus avait les yeux fermés et respirait bruyamment.

Affolé, Harry partit en courant chercher du secours.

_(à suivre)_


	4. Chapter 4

Voici la suite. Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent ! Chapitre dédicacé à Archea qui a bien stimulé ma réflexion cette semaine !

Je pars en vacances demain. Je promets de répondre aux reviews _s'il y en a... :s_ dès mon retour. A bientôt !

* * *

_Chapitre 4_

Albus fut conduit à l'infirmerie. Frère Remus vint immédiatement à son chevet et pria Harry de quitter les lieux. Le jeune homme, qui se tordait les mains, s'éloigna avec réticence. Il rejoignit les autres novices qui connaissaient déjà la nouvelle. Severus ne fit pas de commentaire sur son retard.

Le malaise d'Albus relégua les investigations du Prieur au second plan. Lucius devait assurer la bonne marche de l'abbaye tant que le titulaire n'en était pas capable. Il n'était plus en mesure de perdre des heures précieuses à interroger chaque moine. Mais à la fin de l'office de none, il fit bien comprendre que ce n'était que partie remise… avant d'ordonner des prières pour l'abbé.

- Lui il doit espérer que l'abbé ne s'en tirera pas, murmura un des moines les plus cyniques. Il gouvernerait enfin à sa guise.

- Que Dieu nous en garde, répliqua un autre.

Ron, malgré ses airs de bravade, avait peur. Il rasait les murs depuis le matin.

- Si Albus meurt, que se passera-t-il ? interrogea-t-il, blême.

- Le comte Cornelius nommera quelqu'un d'autre, et on dit que le Prieur est son grand favori, répondit Filius.

Filius était à l'abbaye depuis plus longtemps que quiconque et parlait d'expérience. Ron continua, mal assuré :

- Et si l'abbé ne meurt pas mais… perd la tête par exemple ?

- Alors le Prieur dirigera l'abbaye en attendant qu'Albus soit remplacé. Aucun échappatoire, mon frère.

Filius s'éloigna en riant doucement. Ron lança une imprécation à voix basse. Harry était pâle lui aussi. L'atmosphère ici serait très différente, sous la coupe du Prieur ; et lui-même sentait la menace grandir.

A la fin de la journée, personne n'avait d'éclaircissements sur l'état de santé d'Albus. Harry décida de passer à l'infirmerie avec l'espoir que Remus le rassurerait.

Il n'y avait personne dans l'officine où Remus entreposait ses remèdes. Les alambics, les récipients de terre et de verre se côtoyaient sur un long rayonnage qui courait contre le mur. Les vases et les brocs étaient emplis de substances de différentes couleurs. Ce lieu impressionnait beaucoup Harry.

La porte qui menait à la chambre de Remus était entrouverte. Harry s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. A sa grande surprise, il vit Severus assis près du lit ; la voix qui lui parlait appartenait à l'abbé. Remus avait donc cédé sa propre chambre à l'abbé, au lieu de l'installer dans le dortoir de l'infirmerie. Harry essaya de se rassurer en se disant que ce n'était pas lié à la gravité de son état mais seulement parce que l'abbé avait des privilèges.

Cependant, Albus avait une voix très faible, difficilement reconnaissable. Le cœur de Harry se serra.

- Je crains que la décision ne soit déjà plus entre mes mains, Severus…

- Vous allez vous remettre : Remus l'assure. Même si à titre personnel nous ne nous entendons guère, j'ai confiance en son habileté de médecin.

- Il ne peut rien contre le temps qui passe ni contre la décrépitude du corps humain. Mon cœur est fatigué et on ne peut pas le remplacer.

- Je m'étonne qu'avec votre optimisme forcené vous ne proclamiez pas qu'un jour la médecine saura accomplir cet exploit…

- Sûrement un jour, rétorqua Albus.

Harry pouvait se représenter les yeux de l'abbé pétiller de malice. Il se remit à espérer que le malaise ne soit qu'une fausse alerte. Mais pourquoi le Maître des novices semblait-il aussi accablé ?

- Vous savez ce que deviendra l'abbaye avec Lucius à sa tête…

- Ne lui faites pas de procès d'intention. Peut-être vous surprendra-t-il.

- Il me surprendra certainement par sa perversité, sa cruauté et son injustice. L'existence ici sera un enfer, sans parler des débauches qu'il encouragera car il faudra suivre son exemple !

- Nos frères ne le laisseront pas faire.

- Nos frères se réjouiront d'un assouplissement de la discipline. Contrairement à vous, je n'ai aucune foi dans la nature humaine qui est naturellement portée au vice. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir.

Sa voix était très amère ; Harry vit par la porte entrebâillée qu'il baissait la tête. Il ne comprenait pas : qu'est-ce que le Maître des novices pouvait bien avoir à se reprocher ? Il était la rigueur incarnée, exigeant envers les autres et plus encore envers lui-même.

Albus toussa un peu pour tenter de forcer sa voix faible :

- Vous êtes trop dur envers vous-même, je ne cesse de vous le répéter. Vous connaissez vos faiblesses et vous les maîtrisez. Vous ne les laissez jamais prendre le pas sur votre caractère.

- Dans mes actes, non, en effet. Mais si vous saviez ce qui se passe dans mon âme… Elle est tourmentée, elle se débat, elle m'échappe. Je ne cesse de pécher par la pensée dès que je le vois, dès que je lui parle…

Très las, il ajouta :

- Je suis maudit, Albus.

- Bien sûr que non. Vous savez quelle estime j'ai pour vous, quel respect j'éprouve pour votre courage. Continuez à lutter et vous serez victorieux…

Albus était quasiment inaudible à présent. Severus lui pressa la main en se levant.

- Pardonnez-moi, je vous fatigue inutilement.

Harry battit précipitamment en retraite et faillit heurter Neville qui venait d'entrer dans l'officine. Pourtant ce fut Neville qui s'excusa en bafouillant. Il était novice lui aussi ; son talent pour le soin des plantes l'avait placé naturellement comme apprenti de Remus. Il était très gentil, très timide et prodigieusement maladroit. Remus s'arrachait souvent les cheveux devant les potions ruinées et les récipients brisés.

- Je venais prendre des nouvelles du Père abbé, dit Harry, rougissant d'être pris en flagrant délit d'espionnage.

- Je ne peux pas te renseigner, répondit Neville tout aussi embarrassé. Tu devrais attendre Remus.

Le Maître des novices parut alors et fronça les sourcils à leur vue.

- Que faites-vous là tous les deux ?

- Nous voulons savoir comment se porte le Père abbé, déclara Harry avec un semblant de sérénité retrouvée.

Severus hésita, comme s'il retenait des paroles désagréables à grand peine, et finit par grommeler :

- Il est conscient et il prend du repos. Vous deux, au contraire, avez des tâches à accomplir. Au travail, messieurs.

Il sortit sans se retourner. Neville adressa un sourire de sympathie à Harry, qui le lui rendit et sortit à son tour. Il avait l'impression d'avoir entendu une conversation importante mais dont il n'avait pas saisi toute la teneur.

HPHPHPHP

Le soir, au réfectoire, Lucius déclara qu'Albus avait subi un choc sérieux au cœur et qu'il avait besoin d'énormément de repos. Remus le veillait, il était donc en excellentes mains. Avec en demi-sourire, le Prieur se rassit et frappa dans ses mains pour annoncer le début du repas, imitant les gestes d'Albus.

- Le roi est mort, vive le roi, murmura Dean. Ca y est, il se prend déjà pour le nouveau maître des lieux !

Ron grogna de fureur.

- Nous allons tous souffrir, je vous le dis ! Et les novices n'ont pas intérêt à rester seul avec lui…

- Silence ! tonna Lucius. Dois-je vous rappeler la Règle ?

Harry observa le Prieur à la dérobée durant le repas. L'homme avait un air satisfait qui trahissait ses vrais sentiments. Même s'il avait laissé vide le siège d'Albus, il comptait bien l'occuper prochainement.

Lucius releva soudain la tête et croisa le regard de Harry. Il eut un sourire parfaitement déplaisant. Harry, glacé de peur, baissa les yeux.

Alors que les moines quittaient le réfectoire, des sabots de cheval se firent entendre dans la cour pavée. Harry reconnut le cavalier, le comte Cornelius, qui exerçait son ban sur l'abbaye. Les nouvelles allaient vite.

L'homme qui avait le pouvoir de nommer au poste d'abbé était âgé d'une soixantaine d'années. Les mauvaises langues disaient qu'il avait atteint cet âge vénérable en se tenant loin des batailles. Il était réputé meilleur diplomate que guerrier et il avait su entrer dans les bonnes grâces d'un duc qui avait fait sa carrière. La société était une pyramide, du plus puissant aux plus humbles, tout en bas…

Lucius vint à la rencontre du comte ; ils se saluèrent et le Prieur conduisit son hôte dans la pièce qui tenait lieu de cabinet de travail à l'abbé. Les moines furent édifiés : le comte ne venait pas porter ses vœux de prompt rétablissement à Albus, mais discuter de l'avenir de l'abbaye.

Harry se coucha ce soir-là avec le pressentiment effrayant que sa vie allait prendre un tournant radicalement différent.

HPHPHPHP

Le lendemain, la rumeur se répandit parmi les moines à la vitesse d'un cheval au galop : le comte Cornelius ne voulait même pas attendre de savoir si le Père Albus pouvait surmonter son malaise ; il le destituait de ses fonctions. Le Prieur dirigerait l'abbaye en attendant la nomination d'un nouveau titulaire.

Beaucoup trouvaient cette décision hâtive et injuste, s'indignaient du manque d'égards envers Albus, qui avait été un abbé exemplaire pendant plus de vingt ans. Beaucoup aussi avaient déjà tiré un trait sur lui et s'inquiétaient uniquement de son remplaçant. Lucius n'avait pas été nommé, n'était-ce pas bon signe ?

- Cela m'étonnerait, répliqua Filius avec un sourire en coin. Le comte va le nommer officiellement après un délai raisonnable, voilà tout. Cela sauvera les apparences. Mais le sort en est jeté, croyez-moi.

Une seconde rumeur rattrapa la première : le comte avait été fort courroucé d'apprendre qu'un moine quittait le cloître la nuit venue ; il avait invoqué le prestige de l'abbaye, la réputation du clergé régulier. Il avait poussé Lucius, qui n'en avait nul besoin, à punir très sévèrement le coupable afin de faire un exemple.

Lucius avait commencé son enquête en convoquant les frères, un par un, dans son cabinet de travail.

Ron devint vert.

- Je suis perdu, gémit-il, et sa tête déconfite aurait été comique si la situation n'avait été si grave.

- Il faut te ressaisir ! l'adjura Harry. Si tu te décomposes comme ça devant le Prieur, il saura tout de suite que c'est toi.

- Mon Dieu, que vais-je faire ?

- Tu vas prendre ton air le plus innocent et tu vas lui dire que tu ignores quel inconscient ose quitter le cloître. Tu as le sommeil profond, tu ronfles même comme un sonneur et tes camarades pourront en témoigner…

Malgré lui, Ron ébaucha un sourire.

- Tu me pousses à mentir, c'est très mal.

- Tu te confesseras à Severus.

- Sûrement pas !

A cet instant, ils croisèrent frère Argus, qui occupait la fonction de concierge. Celui-ci sortait du cabinet du Prieur et leur jeta un regard sournois en les frôlant. Il se retourna soudain.

- Ah, frère Harry. Le Prieur vous attend.

Harry tressaillit. Le moment était donc venu de lui aussi jouer la comédie au Prieur. Ce serait plus facile puisqu'il était innocent. Jamais il ne dénoncerait Ron. Il se dirigea sans se presser vers le bâtiment principal, se donnant le temps de se composer un visage impassible et de ralentir sa respiration inquiète. Il prit le couloir sous l'arcade et frappa à la porte ; la voix de Lucius le pria d'entrer.

Le Prieur se tenait près de la fenêtre ouverte qui donnait sur le jardin du cloître, désert à cette heure de la matinée destinée aux travaux intellectuels. La vue des herbes et des fleurs était particulièrement apaisante pour Albus qui passait de longues heures dans cette pièce. Lucius sourit largement en allant s'asseoir dans le siège de l'abbé.

- Sais-tu pourquoi tu es là, Harry ?

- Vous cherchez à savoir qui de nous a fait le mur. Mais ce n'est pas moi.

- Cela je le sais, rétorqua nonchalamment Lucius.

- Ah oui ?

- Imagine-toi que le bailli Kingsley a mené sa propre enquête au village. Il a appris par un couple de commerçants, fous de rage d'ailleurs, que le moine fugueur avait rendez-vous avec leur fille. Tu connais l'histoire d'Héloïse et d'Abélard ?

- Le clerc Abélard est tombé amoureux de la belle Héloïse. Il a été châtré comme punition de sa faute.

- C'est un résumé simpliste qui ne rend pas justice à la beauté de leur relation, à la fois intellectuelle et passionnelle… Mais passons. Les moines jeunes et beaux se conforment à leur nature qui les pousse vers les femelles. Ce n'est pas le cas de ta nature, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

Le novice sursauta, indigné.

- Qui vous permet… ?

- Je sais que je ne me trompe pas. Je sens toujours ceux qui partagent mes goûts. Il n'y a pas de quoi en avoir honte. Tu connais les Ecritures ; l'allusion à David et Jonathan n'a pas pu t'échapper.

- Je n'ai honte de rien, répliqua crânement Harry. La Règle nous oblige à être chaste, alors peu importe qui nous attire.

Lucius se mit à rire.

- Voilà une remarque d'une charmante fraîcheur, bien digne d'un novice ! Les années vont passer et je peux t'assurer que tu trouveras la Règle injuste, sclérosante et contraire à la nature humaine. Tu te convaincras que céder à tes désirs n'offense pas Dieu.

- Vous avez réussi à vous convaincre vous-même, je n'en doute pas.

- Je te convaincrai aussi.

- Jamais.

Harry, hors de lui, fit demi-tour et marcha vers la porte. Il avait la main sur le chambranle lorsque la voix de Lucius s'éleva :

- Ton ami Ron.

Glacé, n'osant en croire ses oreilles, Harry se retourna.

- C'est ton ami Ron qui quitte le cloître pour se rendre chez cette fille, précisa placidement Lucius. Reviens ici et ferme cette porte.

Harry obéit mais ne voulut pas rendre les armes trop vite.

- Ron ? Quelle idée ridicule !

- Ah, il ne t'avait rien dit ? Cela m'étonne. Notre éminent concierge, Argus aux yeux d'aigle, est formel : c'est ton camarade à la chevelure flamboyante qu'il a vu se faufiler l'autre nuit par la petite porte qui mène à la rivière. Et ce n'était certes pas pour y faire sa lessive.

Harry aurait aimé trouver une explication, une excuse, un motif, n'importe quoi pour décharger Ron. Mais son esprit tournait à vide. Lucius s'amusait visiblement des sentiments qu'il lisait sur son visage enflammé. Il poursuivit :

- Tu dois te demander ce qu'il va advenir de ton ami. Je n'ai pas encore décidé, pour être franc. Je ne le chasserai pas de notre ordre : il serait trop content, ce jeune idiot qui rêve de ce qu'il ne pourra jamais avoir. Il mérite une punition proportionnelle à la gravité de sa faute, une punition qui fasse également impression sur la communauté. Même le fouet et le cachot me semblent trop convenus. Peut-être le livrerais-je à la justice civile, comme le réclament les parents de la fille séduite. Pour venger leur honneur, ils réclameront peut-être la même sentence que pour Abélard…

- Vous ne laisseriez pas faire ça ! s'exclama Harry, les yeux prêts à jaillir de leur orbite.

- Crois-tu ? Eh bien, tu as raison d'avoir foi en moi. J'ai bien l'intention de régler cette malheureuse affaire avec discrétion, et répondre au comte que je me charge de châtier le coupable. A une condition.

Harry sut ce qui allait suivre avant même que Lucius n'ouvre la bouche.

(à suivre)


	5. Chapter 5

Merci pour m'avoir souhaité de bonnes vacances; elles ont été en effet très bonnes ! J'ai pu avancer la fic donc voilà le chapitre suivant, avant que les lecteurs ne me lynchent... Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai été cruelle la dernière fois. Pardon. Oups.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Harry sut ce que Lucius allait dire avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche. Il lui sembla que son cœur s'arrêtait de battre et tombait au fond de son ventre.

- Passe la nuit avec moi et j'oublierai toute cette histoire.

Harry crispa les mâchoires. A sa propre surprise, il trouva la force d'ironiser :

- Vous n'attendez pas de moi que je vous lise le quatrième Evangile, je suppose ?

Lucius leva un sourcil.

- Toi seul peut sauver Ron, dit-il froidement. Réfléchis vite : c'est une offre temporaire. Peut-être aurais-je autant de plaisir à tourmenter ton ami qu'à te déflorer.

Le mot fit douloureusement sursauter Harry. Sa première réaction fut de quitter la pièce et de laisser Ron assumer les conséquences de ses actes. Après tout il l'avait bien cherché. Mais, rapidement, ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en lui, sa loyauté et son courage, refit surface. S'il était en son pouvoir d'aider Ron, il se devait de le faire, malgré ce que cela lui coûterait. Ce ne serait qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Que représentait un moment dans toute une vie ?

Le Prieur sut parfaitement interpréter son air résigné.

- Je te félicite de ton excellente décision.

Ne voulant pas en entendre davantage, Harry sortit. A l'extérieur, il s'appuya contre le mur et avala une grande goulée d'air. Cela ne suffit pas à desserrer l'étau qui le comprimait. Au bord de la nausée, il plaqua une main sur sa bouche et s'enfuit en courant.

Quand le piège s'est refermé, que demander à Dieu ? Que Lui dire dans une prière ? Quelque chose du genre « pourquoi laissez-vous les hommes comme Lucius mener le monde ? »

_Il ne faut jamais questionner les intentions divines, Harry. Il sait mieux que toi ce qu'il a à faire. En outre, dans ce monde violent et barbare, certaines personnes ont des sorts pires que le tien. _

Dans sa tête, les paroles apaisantes avaient toujours la voix d'Albus.

Albus, toutefois, ne pourrait rien pour lui. Il était gravement malade, fatigué, avait d'autres soucis en tête… et il ne pourrait pas protéger Ron d'un juste châtiment pour avoir violé la Règle de saint Benoît.

« Pardonnez-moi, Seigneur. Je vais commettre un grave péché. Mais vous savez que dans mon cœur je ne le veux pas. »

_Mais combien de fois as-tu péché en pensée ? Combien de fois as-tu imaginé, rêvé, voulu ce qui va se passer ce soir ? Ton esprit perverti s'est déjà complu dans le péché. Ce ne sera qu'une étape de plus dans ton avilissement moral…_

Cette fois c'était la voix de Lucius qui résonnait dans sa tête.

Harry crispa les poings. Pas Lucius. Il n'avait pas rêvé de Lucius.

A sa droite, Dean lui donna un coup de coude. L'office du soir s'achevait, il était l'heure pour chacun de regagner son lit. Harry rabattit la capuche sur sa tête à la sortie de l'église.

Ron qui le regardait en silence depuis un moment, tenta en hésitant :

- Harry, est-ce que tu…

- Laisse-moi tranquille !

Harry laissa derrière lui le troupeau des novices et prit une autre direction. Ce n'était pas son lit qui l'attendait ce soir.

HPHPHPHP

La mort dans l'âme, il frappa à la porte de Lucius. Le Prieur bénéficiait de sa propre chambre, ne pouvant s'abaisser à partager le dortoir des moines ordinaires.

L'abbaye reproduisait dans ses murs les inégalités sociales qui existaient au-dehors. Lucius, comme Albus d'ailleurs, venait d'une famille aristocratique pour qui l'Eglise était un moyen comme un autre d'acquérir plus de pouvoir, plus d'influence, plus de privilèges. La façon dont Lucius enfreignait la Règle ne montrait que trop bien son mépris des croyances chrétiennes. Etre un moine ne l'empêchait nullement d'assouvir ses pulsions.

Saint Benaît de Nursie devait se retourner dans sa tombe. Lui qui rêvait de pureté et d'égalité, s'il voyait l'ouvrage de sa vie dévoyé par certains…

Lucius ouvrit et fit signe à Harry d'entrer. La porte qui claqua derrière lui avec un bruit sourd lui fit l'effet d'un tombeau qui se refermait. Le Prieur lui adressa un grand sourire.

- Je suis sincèrement ravi de ta présence.

- Je ne retourne pas ce sentiment.

- N'aie pas l'air aussi désemparé. Il y a une première fois à tout.

Lucius tendit la main pour lui caresser la joue. D'un geste brusque, Harry l'en empêcha.

- Ne me touchez pas !

- C'est pourtant exactement mes intentions, dit Lucius en levant un sourcil ironique. Cela ne saurait te surprendre. Tu as bien saisi mes intentions malgré ta charmante innocence ?

- Vous êtes un grand malade !

- Je sais, je sais. Mettons les choses au clair : ça ne m'intéresse pas de t'attacher et de te prendre de force. Toutefois je m'y résoudrais si tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Tu as accepté et je ne te laisserai pas changer d'avis.

Les yeux de Harry étincelaient de colère et de mépris.

- Que ce soit par la violence ou par le chantage, de toute façon vous me forcez, Lucius.

Lucius lui sourit ; Harry aurait tout donné pour lui enlever ce sourire à coups de poing.

- Parfait. J'aime mieux t'avoir de force que de ne pas t'avoir du tout… (sa voix n'était même pas menaçante, on y lisait une touche de désir mêlée de tranquille assurance). Réfléchis, Harry. Cette nuit pourrait être très plaisante pour nous deux. Tu es vierge : un viol serait infiniment douloureux. Avec ta soumission, je pourrais te donner beaucoup de plaisir. Fais-moi confiance.

Confiance ! Cet animal ne manquait pas d'impudence.

- Qui ne dit mot consent. Excellent choix, Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qui me garantit que vous n'exigerez cela qu'une seule fois ?

- Tu te flattes, mon jeune ami. Tu es certes charmant mais une seule fois suffira…

Le fardeau du jeune homme s'en trouva quelque peu allégé. Il se tenait face à Lucius, raide, maladroit, le regard lourd de méfiance.

Lucius murmura :

- Tu fendrais un cœur de pierre…

Il se pencha et captura sa bouche dans un baiser. Harry se raidit plus encore.

Il avait déjà été embrassé, plusieurs mois auparavant, par un garçon de son âge. Cela l'avait convaincu du chemin où le portait sa nature et il s'était promis de ne plus céder à ce vice. A présent il ne pouvait que subir, alors que Lucius dévorait ses lèvres avec l'ardeur d'un fauve. C'était oppressant, terrifiant, une violation de son corps. Et, bien entendu, ce n'était pas une sensation entièrement déplaisante.

Harry réalisa que Lucius ne lui mentait pas en parlant de plaisir. Il atteindrait certainement la jouissance cette nuit. Et il se haïrait pour cela.

Quand Lucius le lâcha, Harry eut du mal à reprendre sa respiration. Oh Seigneur…

Le regard de Lucius, voilé par l'excitation, le détailla de la tête aux pieds.

- Tu es prêt à te soumettre à ma volonté ?

- Oui, répondit Harry malgré lui, brûlant de honte et de rage rentrée.

- Tu vas devoir me le prouver.

Lucius releva son menton pour l'embrasser encore, écrasant ses lèvres, les forçant à s'ouvrir, plongeant la langue dans sa bouche et l'explorant lascivement. Harry frémit d'être embrassé si passionnément, d'être serré si étroitement contre ce corps viril. Il n'aimait pas Lucius, il ne voulait pas de lui… mais il devait reconnaître sa beauté physique et l'art qu'il mettait à l'embrasser. Malgré lui, Harry sentit que son corps commençait à répondre. Pantelant, il s'arracha à l'étreinte.

L'aspect le plus dur de la vie monacale était l'absence totale de contact physique. L'être humain avait besoin de tendresse, de marques d'affection, Harry plus que les autres peut-être. Il n'avait pas connu l'amour d'une mère, ni de qui que ce soit. Il n'était donc pas surprenant que ses sens s'éveillent sous les baisers et les caresses, même de la part d'un ennemi. Cela se produirait de même avec quiconque, pourvu qu'il ne fut pas trop repoussant.

En dépit de ce beau raisonnement, Harry s'en voulait profondément.

Pour aggraver encore la situation, le demi-sourire de Lucius prouvait qu'il devinait la raison de son recul.

- Tu vas aimer ça, je te le promets. Déshabille-toi.

Harry baissa la tête. Il ne voulait pas, il donnerait tout pour que ça n'arrive pas.

- Allons, s'impatienta Lucius, tu ne crois pas que je me satisferais de quelques baisers ?

- Que le diable vous emporte, murmura Harry.

- En temps et en heure, répliqua Lucius avec nonchalance.

Les mains tremblantes, Harry défit sa ceinture de corde, fit glisser sa soutane noire jusqu'à ses pieds, puis fit passer sa chemise par-dessus sa tête. Il resta ensuite immobile, les bras ballants. Lucius le contemplait d'un air appréciateur. Harry sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il détourna la tête. La main du Prieur vint agripper son menton et le força à montrer son visage.

- Ceci est interdit ! lança l'homme férocement. Une seule larme et j'annule le marché. Une seule larme et ton ami est perdu.

Harry se força à avaler sa salive. Lucius lâcha son visage, descendit la main jusqu'au torse juvénile, totalement imberbe, et le caressa.

- Aussi délicieux que je l'imaginais…

Lucius se colla brutalement à lui, s'empara encore de sa bouche avec une telle rudesse qu'il l'écorcha. Harry sentit le goût métallique du sang sur sa langue. Il détesta le contact des vêtements de Lucius sur sa peau, comme si être nu dans les bras de cet homme le rendait encore plus vulnérable. Et pour la première fois, il sentit la terreur l'envahir à la pensée de ce qui allait lui arriver ce soir.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

- Lucius, un instant de votre précieux temps, je vous prie.

La voix inimitable de Severus fit bondir le Prieur, qui lâcha aussitôt Harry.

Severus posa son regard glacial sur Lucius puis sur Harry. Il ne put que voir ses tremblements incontrôlables, sa lèvre ensanglantée, les larmes qui lui échappaient, glissant lentement sur ses joues. Mais il n'en laissa rien paraître.

Lucius ne resta pas longtemps déstabilisé.

- Eh bien, mon frère, qu'y a-t-il de si urgent ? Je suis occupé.

- Je vois cela.

Harry eut envie de hurler. Comment Severus pouvait-il rester aussi froid et indifférent ? Il n'allait quand même pas partir, le laisser là ? Ne comprenait-il pas que le novice n'agissait pas de son plein gré ?

Severus croisa enfin son regard désespéré ; mais dans le sien, Harry ne lut pas la moindre sympathie.

- Rhabillez-vous.

Comme un automate, Harry obéit. Il était sauvé, et pourtant sa détresse était infinie.

Lucius, les sourcils froncés, commença d'un ton menaçant :

- Severus, il me semble inopportun…

- Inopportun de poursuivre cette conversation dans l'immédiat, le coupa Severus.

Il gardait les yeux sur le Prieur, alors que Harry dissimulait sa nudité sous son habit monacal. Le jeune homme fixa Severus avec intensité. Il voulait lui parler, lui expliquer…

- Allez-vous en, le congédia Severus avec un geste brusque.

- Maître…

- File d'ici, ajouta Lucius, nonchalant.

Le Prieur et le Maître des novices se regardaient sans lui prêter la moindre attention. Harry sortit et referma la porte derrière lui.

Ses jambes le portèrent jusque dans la cour sans qu'il sache comment. Puis ses forces l'abandonnèrent et il tomba à genoux. Les sanglots l'étouffaient.

Severus l'avait sauvé, oui, mais toute son attitude respirait le mépris. Que pensait-il de lui à cette heure-ci ?

Harry, au désespoir, se tordait les mains. Il ne voulait plus avoir à lui faire face. Ni faire face à Lucius. Il ne voulait pas affronter leurs regards, ni leurs commentaires, ni les conséquences de cette soirée. Il voulait que tout s'arrête.

Il leva les yeux sur la tour qui surplombait l'abbaye.

Il avait trouvé la réponse. Il savait à présent ce qu'il lui restait à faire. S'il montait au sommet et ouvrait la fenêtre, tous ses problèmes disparaîtraient.

Il pourrait oublier Severus pour toujours.

HPHPHPHP

Harry tenta de se relever. Encore un effort pour aller jusqu'à la tour, et tout serait fini.

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

- Harry ?

Pris dans ses tourments, Harry ne reconnut pas tout de suite celui qui lui parlait. Alors le moine insista, le secouant :

- Harry !

Le jeune homme se leva en chancelant et reconnut enfin Ron. Il regarda son ami avec incrédulité. Que faisait-il là ?

- Harry ! Est-ce que Severus est arrivé à temps ?

- Pardon ? Que dis-tu ? s'écria Harry, émergeant de sa torpeur.

- Je parle de mon bien-aimé Maître. Tu sais, le grand brun désagréable qui nous envoie au diable toute la journée ? C'est moi qui l'ai envoyé.

Devant l'air perdu de son camarade, Ron s'expliqua patiemment :

- Je sais ce que le Prieur t'a demandé cet après-midi. J'étais caché sous la fenêtre. Je ne savais pas ce que tu avais décidé, mais quand je t'ai vu te diriger vers la chambre de Lucius, j'ai couru voir frère Severus et je lui ai tout raconté.

- Tu veux dire qu'il sait ? demanda Harry, n'osant y croire. Il sait que Lucius m'a obligé ?

- Oui. Il sait aussi que c'est moi qui ai fait le mur mais cela n'a pas eu l'air de le bouleverser. Quand j'ai eu fini de parler, il est parti en courant, alors j'espère qu'il est arrivé à temps…

Ron ne parvenait pas à poser clairement la question ; il rougissait de gêne. Harry hocha la tête en silence. Ron s'illumina.

- Merci Seigneur ! Jamais je ne me serais pardonné.

Harry avait l'impression qu'un grand poids venait de lui être ôté des épaules. Severus savait tout. Il n'était pas intervenu par hasard.

Ron prit son bras et l'entraîna vers le dortoir. Harry titubait presque de soulagement. Il s'allongea sur son lit, heureux d'avoir regagné son lit et sa relative protection. Au bout du dortoit était située la chambre du Maître des novices que celui-ci regagnerait bientôt pour veiller sur eux. Et sur lui.

Cette pensée était merveilleusement réconfortante. Severus l'avait sauvé. Harry se remémora son entrée fracassante chez Lucius. Il avait cru que son attitude méprisante était dirigée contre lui, mais peut-être… peut-être son mépris s'adressait-il au Prieur. Harry ne supporterait pas que Severus le juge mal pour une faute dont il n'était pas responsable.

Severus l'avait sauvé. Alors que ces mots tournaient inlassablement dans son esprit, Harry s'endormit.

HPHPHPHP

Une bonne nuit de sommeil avait rendu à Harry son optimisme. La veille au soir, il avait failli se souiller du grave péché du suicide. Mais au matin la situation se présentait différemment.

Il se rendit rapidement compte que Severus comptait agir comme si rien ne s'était passé. Harry s'attendait pourtant à recevoir une pénitence (ce ne serait pas la première fois que le Maître des Novices le punirait injustement) mais l'homme n'y fit aucune allusion. Harry aimait à croire que Severus ne le considérait coupable de rien et qu'il avait réservé ses reproches à Lucius lorsqu'il était resté seul avec lui la veille au soir.

Quant à Ron, il rasait les murs, s'attendant à chaque instant d'être appelé dans le bureau du Prieur. Il avait avoué à Severus qu'il était le moine coupable d'avoir fui le cloître ; cela ne resterait certainement pas impuni.

Cependant la journée s'écoula sans qu'il en soit question. Ron ne comprenait pas.

- Si c'est une nouvelle forme de torture, c'est très réussi. Je suis déjà sur des charbons ardents.

- Peut-être frère Severus a-t-il convaincu Lucius d'oublier toute cette histoire, suggéra Harry.

- Peut-être, mais pourquoi le ferait-il ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait de la sympathie pour moi…

Ron faisait tourner la cuiller dans sa soupe, sans la moindre intention de l'avaler. L'inquiétude à elle seule n'expliquait pas son air morose. Sa douce Hermione lui manquait et il supportait de moins en moins les contraintes du cloître. La prière ne semblait même pas lui apporter de réconfort.

Harry avait revu Lucius de loin seulement et il s'en félicitait. Au réfectoire, il gardait le nez dans son assiette, et à la chapelle, le nez dans ses mains jointes. Ainsi il espérait éviter tout contact avec l'homme qu'il haïssait.

Il se sortait bien de cette mésaventure. Il avait gardé sa pureté. Il n'en voulait même pas à Ron de son imprudente aventure ; c'était lui qui l'avait aidé après lui avoir causé des ennuis. Mais Harry espérait que désormais son ami se tiendrait aussi tranquille qu'une image pieuse…

Bien qu'il agisse comme si tout allait bien, Harry ne réussit pas à convaincre son inconscient. Il fit de terribles cauchemars la nuit suivante. Son sommeil fut à la fois agité et bruyant, et ce furent les secousses répétées de Ron sur son épaule qui le réveillèrent. Tous les novices étaient debout et entouraient son lit. Certains visages reflétaient l'exaspération mais d'autres paraissaient effrayés.

Severus avança et leva une lanterne.

- Encore vous. Je devrais augmenter vos corvées. Peut-être que l'épuisement nous assurerait à tous une bonne nuit.

Sa voix manquait de l'accent sarcastique habituel ; elle semblait surtout très lasse.

- Au lit, vous tous.

Avant de tourner les talons, il lança un regard torve à Harry en lui disant :

- Vous viendrez me voir demain avant l'office.

Certains novices ricanèrent. Harry s'allongea. Il craignait de dormir à présent. Il avait posé suffisamment de problèmes à tout le monde, particulièrement à Severus, et il se demandait ce que celui-ci voulait lui dire.

(à suivre)


	6. Chapter 6

_Je suis désolée de mon retard ! J'ai dû réécrire ce chapitre et mon inspiration était très capricieuse..._

_Merci de suivre ma fic !_

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Au petit matin, Harry était exténué : les cauchemars, l'insomnie, le mélange d'émotions violentes qui l'avaient traversé depuis deux jours, tout cela avait anéanti ses forces. Il ne rêvait que de se rouler en boule dans un endroit caché de tous pour y dormir et oublier. Mais il ne devait pas céder à la douleur morale, il devait être fort et prier Dieu d'apaiser son esprit tourmenté.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se réjouit de devoir se rendre à la chapelle. Il espérait que l'atmosphère paisible et chargée d'encens le calmerait. Il avait terriblement besoin d'apaiser son angoisse, il se raccrochait à sa foi, à l'espoir que tout s'arrangerait.

Il se hâtait de traverser la cour mais en rasant les murs, comme il en avait pris l'habitude depuis sa funeste nuit avec le Prieur. Se faire totalement oublier était devenu son obsession et il en frémissait de honte : son courage inné se révoltait de devoir se cacher alors qu'il n'était coupable de rien…

Justement le Prieur apparaissait à la porte de l'abbaye. Harry sursauta et se plaqua contre le mur, rabattant le capuchon sur sa tête. Si seulement il avait eu une cape d'invisibilité ! Du coin de l'œil – car sa curiosité était la plus forte- il constata que Lucius était accompagné du comte Cornelius Fudge. Cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Lorsque le pouvoir civil se mêlait à la sphère religieuse, ne régnaient que l'intrigue et les déceptions.

Harry avança doucement jusqu'à se dissimuler sous les arcades. Lucius et le comte allaient passer près de lui. Heureusement, la robe sombre des Bénédictins conjuguée à la noirceur de la nuit venaient à son secours. Il vit alors que le comte était accompagné de sa femme, silhouette hiératique qui le dominait d'une demie-tête. Sans discerner son visage, on la devinait austère et sans indulgence. Harry se pencha, entendit un seul mot : « scandale », et son cœur se serra. Le scandale : était-ce lui, était-ce Ron ? Qui risquait de subir les foudres de la loi ? Harry ne voulait pas rester dans l'incertitude, il fit demi-tour et, demeurant dans l'ombre du cloître, resta à hauteur pour entendre leur conversation.

Le comte avait un air profondément mécontent qui rendait sa physionomie inquiétante.

- Je compte sur vous pour y mettre bon ordre, monsieur le Prieur. Je ne saurais tolérer que l'abbaye sur mes terres voit sa réputation entachée par des questions de mœurs.

Chaque syllabe exhalait le mépris. On ne savait s'il était surtout horrifié par le fait que des clercs aient des désirs comme les laïcs ou par l'idée que son propre nom soit mêlé de près ou de loin à un scandale. Lucius répondit vivement, d'une voix inspirée et particulièrement vertueuse :

- Je vous assure que plus personne ne pourra dire un seul mot sur les mœurs régnant ici. L'indulgence coupable d'Albus a permis des dérèglements qui n'existeront plus avec moi !

L'indignation suffoqua Harry. Il savait déjà le Prieur menteur, hypocrite, corrompu. Qu'il se permette en outre de salir Albus, c'en était trop ! Il avait une folle envie de se jeter sur Lucius et d'effacer son air suffisant à coups de poing.

Brûlant de haine, il reprit son chemin vers l'église et se jeta au pied de l'autel. « Credo in unum deum… » Mais à quoi bon s'adresser à un Dieu qui permettait aux hommes comme Lucius de mener le monde ? Quel pouvoir avait-il donc ? Et à quoi pouvait bien servir un Dieu qui n'était pas tout puissant ?

La chapelle se remplit à l'arrivée des autres moines et des novices. A sa grande surprise, Harry vit frère Severus revêtir le paramentique et l'aube pour célébrer la messe à la place du Prieur.

- Que se passe-t-il ? souffla-t-il à Ron.

- Le Prieur met ses habits de cérémonie. On dit que le comte va annoncer la nomination de Lucius au titre d'abbé.

Le Maître des novices foudroya Ron du regard. Celui-ci fut réduit au silence. Durant la liturgie, la plupart des moines semblèrent distraits : les _respons_ n'étaient prononcés qu'après un temps de retard et les chants sonnaient faux. Severus avait un rictus exaspéré ; ses yeux furibonds exprimaient les reproches que sa bouche devait réprimer. Sa formule de conclusion de l'office ressembla à une malédiction marmonnée. Il éleva ensuite la voix pour annoncer :

- Les moines sont appelés à se réunir en salle capitulaire. Les novices travailleront seuls jusqu'à mon retour.

Il se détourna pour ôter la chasuble liturgique tandis que la chapelle se vidait. Les novices connaissaient suffisamment leur mentor pour décrypter sa voix sèche et ses gestes brusques : l'homme était profondément mécontent.

En dépit des circonstances, les novices étaient heureux de se retrouver livrés à eux-mêmes.

- Faut-il vraiment se rendre aux champs ? soupira Dean qui semblait d'humeur lymphatique.

- Après tout personne ne nous surveille…, avança malicieusement Seamus.

- Alors c'est entendu. Chacun fait ce qui lui plaît ce matin, dit résolument Blaise. Nous nous retrouverons à tierce et nous dirons tous que nous étions au travail, c'est bien compris ?

Les sourires complices fleurirent sur tous les visages. Les jeunes garçons que leur famille avait destiné aux ordres comme d'autres à la guerre, se comportaient parfois comme des escholiers joyeux et insouciants. Ils s'égayèrent dans toutes les directions comme des poulains en fuite.

Harry pensa immédiatement à se rendre au chevet d'Albus. L'abbé – du moins gardait-il ce titre encore quelques heures- l'écouterait, calmerait sa colère et ses doutes.

L'accès à l'infirmerie était barricadé. Personne ne répondit lorsqu'il toqua avec insistance. Cruellement déçu, Harry s'éloigna la tête basse. Il se sentait plus seul que jamais. Dans ses moments de détresse, il aimait à se réfugier dans la bibliothèque pour admirer les miniatures des livres de psaumes. Et le bibliothécaire ne serait pas là pour lui reprocher sa maladresse…

Sa décision prise, Harry trottina jusqu'à l'édifice. Albus disait qu'il n'existait pas de chagrin qu'un livre ne puisse guérir…

Quelle tristesse qu'Albus ne soit plus le guide de l'abbaye ! Harry songeait qu'avec lui, il perdait sa seule chance d'être heureux entre ces quatre murs ; il perdait son père de substitution.

Harry regarda longuement les étagères couvertes de livres, se demandant lequel aurait la faculté d'alléger le poids de son âme. Puis son regard glissa jusqu'aux pupitres des copistes. Les parchemins grattés et les poudres de couleur l'appelèrent irrésistiblement. Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire pour s'assurer qu'il était seul et il courut s'installer devant une table. Ses mains tremblaient de joie en saisissant un stylet. Il s'absorba dans son dessin.

Il ne vit pas, par conséquent, la silhouette qui marchait vers lui.

- Bonjour mon frère, fit une voix assurée.

Harry, se sachant pris en faute, se leva d'un bond et fit choir sa chaise. Il reconnut l'épouse du comte : elle se tenait droite devant lui et le regardait sans malveillance quoique sans indulgence.

- N'êtes-vous pas censé assister à la réunion avec vos frères ? interrogea-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

- Non, milady, je ne suis encore que novice.

La comtesse avait une physionomie si hautaine, si rigide que Harry baissa les yeux. Elle poursuivit, imperturbable :

- Je me disais que vous étiez bien jeune pour prendre des décisions sur le gouvernement de l'abbaye.

Etait-ce son air condescendant ou la colère qui couvait en lui depuis deux jours ? Harry se redressa pour lancer :

- Je suis destiné à prononcer mes vœux dans quatre mois. Je serai alors assez vieux pour engager ma vie définitivement et pourtant je ne serai pas très différent d'aujourd'hui !

Sa propre audace l'effraya rétrospectivement : quel ton employait-il envers la comtesse ! Elle risquait de se courroucer ! Mais au contraire le visage sévère se détendit en un demi-sourire.

- Votre objection montre de la maturité. Vous venez de me prouver brillamment que j'avais tort de vous juger à votre air juvénile.

- Je ne voulais pas…

- Ne vous excusez pas d'avoir du caractère. Quel est votre nom ?

- Harry.

- Je me nomme Minerva. Je suis l'épouse du comte exerçant son ban sur votre abbaye.

Harry hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il le savait. Elle le dévisageait à présent avec une curiosité amicale, comme si sa fière réponse lui avait particulièrement plu. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas l'habitude qu'un jeune roturier lui tienne tête. Elle semblait apprécier le courage. Elle vint se pencher sur le pupitre que Harry avait précipitament quitté.

- Vous avez du talent. Votre dessin est d'une grande finesse.

- Merci mylady.

- Deviendrez-vous enlumineur ?

- C'est ce que je désire, si on m'y autorise.

Elle eut un air surpris.

- Qui pourrait donc vous en empêcher ?

- L'abbé décide quelle activité sera la plus adaptée à chaque moine. Il peut m'assigner à la coupe du bois s'il le veut.

- Ce serait un grand manque de jugement, sourit Minerva en laissant errer ses yeux sur la silhouette frêle.

- Je le crois aussi, répliqua Harry sans se vexer.

- Lucius est un homme intelligent, il saura juger des compétences de chacun.

Harry tressaillit douloureusement. Sa grimace de dégoût n'échappa pas à Minerva.

- Vous ne partagez pas mon opinion ?

Harry hésita à parler. Il ignorait tout de cette femme et n'accordait pas sa confiance aussi aisément. Ses paroles risquaient de se retourner contre lui. Minerva perçut sa réticence ; son expression s'adoucit encore.

- Je comprends. Pourquoi parleriez-vous à cœur ouvert avec moi qui pourrais vous tendre un piège ? Je pourrais utiliser vos confidences à mauvais escient. Peut-être même a-t-on déjà trahi votre confiance. Peut-être avez-vous appris à vos dépens qu'il vaut mieux être méfiant dans la vie…

Harry ne répondit pas mais ses yeux verts si expressifs parlaient pour lui. Minerva hocha la tête avec tristesse.

- La vie monastique n'est pas ce que vous espériez, mon enfant ?

Elle avait remplacé « mon frère » par « mon enfant » et cela sembla tout naturel au jeune garçon. Il y avait un air maternel chez la comtesse, malgré sa sévérité.

- Je ne sais pas ce que j'espérais, milady. Je suis arrivé ici très jeune, sans savoir ce qui m'attendait. Je sais seulement… que les moines ne sont pas tous ce qu'ils font semblant d'être.

- Il est triste de voir un garçon de votre âge si désabusé.

Elle fit quelques pas dans le scriptorium, le regard dans le vague, la bouche frémissante.

- Harry, vous l'ignorez probablement, mais les terres de votre abbaye m'appartiennent. Tout le comté m'appartient puisque je le tiens de mon père. Cependant je n'avais pas le droit d'y prendre la moindre décision, ni de m'occuper de mes sujets. Savez-vous pourquoi ? Parce que je suis une femme. Je n'ai pas le droit de décider de ma propre vie, ni d'avoir l'usage de mes propres biens, ni de choisir mon époux. Le seul moyen d'habiter la maison de mon père était d'épouser un homme qui en deviendrait le maître. Je connais bien l'impression d'être un pantin, dont quelqu'un tire les ficelles, qui n'est pas aux commandes de sa propre vie.

Elle se retourna vers le jeune moine. Son air austère se mêla soudain d'orgueil et de malice, laissant penser qu'elle n'était pas toujours la victime passive de sa propre vie. Elle se rapprocha de Harry ; ses paroles sérieuses contrastaient avec l'éclat complice de ses yeux :

- Il n'y a qu'un moyen de regagner le contrôle. Soyez toujours sincère avec vous-même et avec les autres. Ne soyez pas soumis, ne vous laissez pas manipuler.

Elle se redressa et reprit un air froid, presque distant.

- Je poursuis ma visite. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, mon frère. Puisse Dieu veiller sur vous.

- Vous aussi, milady.

Elle partit avec une majesté intimidante.

Harry resta immobile, réfléchissant. Cette rencontre intimidante l'avait beaucoup touché. Minerva l'avait exhorté à la franchise ; ce message résonnait fortement en lui.

Il devait dire la vérité, ne plus laisser le contrôle à Lucius. En racontant tout, il pouvait même sauver l'abbaye de Lucius ! Il ne devait donc pas hésiter, même si le récit était humiliant pour lui.

Il dépoussiéra sa robe monacale, lissa tant bien que mal ses mèches noires et courut se planter devant la salle capitulaire. Justement la réunion prenait fin. Harry s'approcha résolument du comte Cornelius.

- Je sollicite de votre Excellence un entretien urgent.

HPHPHPHP

Fidèles à leur promesse, les novices s'étaient regroupés à proximité de la chapelle et conversaient à voix basse. Ils virent Severus s'approcher d'eux et se raidirent de crainte.

- Eh bien, avez-vous accompli vos tâches habituelles ? interrogea l'homme, la voix sèche et l'œil torve.

Les garçons poussèrent Blaise du coude. Celui-ci s'avança donc, nettement moins fanfaron que le matin.

- Nous… Nous sommes allés travailler à l'extérieur comme c'est notre devoir…

Severus leva un sourcil si ironique que Blaise devint cramoisi.

- Vous figurez-vous que je vais croire cela ? Je sais bien qu'en l'absence du chat les souris dansent ! Vous réciterez tous un Confiteor pour expier votre mensonge. Et demain vous travaillerez deux fois plus dur… pour expier votre paresse.

Les novices, vaincus, baissèrent la tête sans protester.

Blaise lança un regard furtif à Severus. Mieux que les autres novices, il savait déchiffrer les pensées de leur terrible Maître.

- Maître, quelque chose vous tracasse ?

Severus eut un sourire sans joie qui aurait effrayé jusqu'à un dragon.

- Le Prieur s'apprête à annoncer sa nomination. Notre communauté a un nouvel abbé.

Un silence de plomb tomba.

- Vous n'oublierez pas d'applaudir après son annonce, conclut sèchement Severus, avant de promener son regard sur ses ouailles accablées. Où est donc Harry ?

En silence, Ron pointa du doigt le cloître. Sous les arcades on voyait le comte s'entretenir avec une fine silhouette sombre. Severus fronça les sourcils avec alarme.

- Que fait-il encore comme idiotie ?

Le comte fit un geste du bras et écarta brusquement le novice de sa route. Il se mit à marcher à grandes enjambées vers la chapelle. Son énervement, sa frustration même, se lisait dans chacun de ses gestes. A cet instant la cloche retentit ; et pourtant personne ne bougea.

- Ne restez pas plantés là, gronda Severus, mettez-vous en rangs.

Lucius, surgissant bon dernier de la salle capitulaire en habit de cérémonie, frappa dans ses mains.

- Allons à l'office, mes frères, lança-t-il avec un air de triomphe bien visible. Je dois vous faire part d'une grande nouvelle.

- Ne soyez pas si prompt, intervint le comte. Nous avons encore un détail à régler. Que votre communauté pardonne au pauvre pécheur que je suis, mais le prochain office se fera également sans vous.

Il poussa Lucius à l'écart. La mine de celui-ci, déconfite, amena un espoir chez les novices. Peut-être tout n'était-il pas perdu.

Severus, en revanche, pinça les lèvres avec angoisse.

- Mon Dieu, non…, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

HPHPHPHP

Au réfectoire, les conversations étaient proscrites. Les moines ne devaient entendre que la lecture sainte, effectuée par un des frères. Bien entendu, ils trouvaient le moyen de communiquer quand même au moyen d'un alphabet décliné avec le doigts. Les échanges se résumaient généralement à « passe-moi la carafe », mais les novices étaient souvent plus bavards.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Ron avec quelques geste rapides.

« J'ai raconté au comte que Lucius m'avait fait des avances et que je n'étais pas le seul », expliqua Harry du bout des doigts. « Le comte était très énervé. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il était aussi fâché contre moi comme si je gênais… »

Severus fut soudain devant lui, sombre et sévère. Harry reposa sa main avec un air coupable. Il s'attendait à ce que l'homme lui reproche sa dissipation, même silencieuse. Mais Severus, plus inquiétant qu'à l'ordinaire, dit simplement :

- Suivez-moi. Nous avons à parler.

- Mais c'est l'heure du repas…, protesta Harry à mi-voix.

- Et vous avez si faim que vous ne teniez même pas votre cuillère… Debout !

Harry obéit, partagé entre la crainte et la joie de ce tête-à-tête. Il ne se sentait plus le timide jeune homme de la veille, ni la pathétique victime du Prieur. Il prenait le contrôle de sa vie. Ce fut donc la tête haute qu'il emboîta le pas à Severus. Il ne longerait plus les murs, il ne se cacherait plus désormais !

Lorsqu'ils furent à portée des oreilles indiscrètes, Severus sembla perdre sa retenue et agrippa brusquement Harry par les épaules.

- Qu'avez-vous fait ? Qu'avez-vous dit à cet imbécile de Cornelius ?

Harry, stupéfait, se dégagea avec brusquerie. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction de la part de celui qui l'avait tiré des griffes du Prieur. Il semblait que Severus était inquiet pour ce dernier. Harry, soudain, se sentit piqué au vif par la jalousie.

Il regarda Severus d'un œil neuf : il ne lui faisait plus confiance, il ne l'admirait plus, il était trop déçu. Il leva sur lui des prunelles brillant d'indignation.

- Je crois que cela ne vous regarde pas ! Vous êtes le Maître des novices mais certains détails vous échapperont toujours. Allez donc vous occuper des affaires de l'abbaye, ou de celles du prieur puisque vous tenez tant à lui !

Harry fit volte-face pour s'éloigner. Severus lui saisit le bras pour le ramener vers lui. Ce mouvement précipita le garçon tout contre lui.

Harry se laissa troubler un instant. Jamais il n'avait été si proche de lui, au point d'entendre les battements de son cœur, le tissu froissé de sa robe noire… Il dut repousser l'envie violente de s'abandonner contre sa poitrine, d'y chercher réconfort et affection.

- Racontez-moi, murmura Severus à son oreille, d'une voix moins assurée qu'à l'ordinaire.

L'orgueil de Harry reprit le dessus. Il se dégagea.

- Vous vouliez me parler. C'est bien ce que vous m'avez dit la nuit dernière ? Alors allez-y. Peut-être vous parlerais-je à mon tour.

Severus le fixa avec des yeux brillants, faisant craindre une brusque explosion de colère. Mais l'homme respira profondément et commença :

- Ce qui se passe entre ces murs vous dépasse. Il y a trop de secrets. Je parle moins des turpitudes de Lucius que de son appétit de pouvoir. Cet homme est dangereux. Je l'ai convaincu de vous laisser tranquille, ainsi que votre ami Ron. J'en sais beaucoup sur lui : nous avons été novices en même temps, il y a des années. Mais en échange, je lui ai garanti votre silence. Vous devez me promettre… et je ne saurais trop insister sur ce point… vous devez me promettre de ne vous plaindre de Lucius à personne. Sinon le prix à payer sera très lourd. Rassurez-moi : dites-moi que vous n'avez pas fait cette erreur !

(à suivre)

* * *

_En toute honnêteté...est-ce que vous ne trouvez pas que j'ai raté Minerva ? C'est ma hantise depuis ces derniers jours... (gros soupir)_


	7. Chapter 7

Voilà, j'avais dit que je posterai cette semaine... Et j'ai réussi, bien que **tout le monde** se soit ligué pour m'en empêcher ! Je suis témoin, c'est un complot de ma famille, de mes collègues, de mes amis !

Bon ça ne fait rien. Hem.

Merci de suivre mon histoire et d'avoir apaisé mes doutes sur Minerva. Toutes les reviews me font très plaisir ! Est-ce que les anonymes pourraient laisser leur mail, que je puisse les remercier directement ? Je promets que je ne mords pas...

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Harry sentit que le sang se retirait de son visage. Un étau de fer se referma brutalement autour de sa poitrine, le faisant suffoquer d'angoisse. Sa première réaction fut d'avouer la vérité à Severus, de lui demander pardon, d'implorer son aide contre Lucius… Mais il repoussa fermement cette vague de panique. Il était fier d'avoir parlé au comte, il se réjouissait d'avoir obéi à son instinct. Il n'allait pas se rétracter, pas même pour faire plaisir à Severus !

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, jeta-t-il avec fougue. Vous me demandez de me taire ou de mentir ? De faire comme si tout était normal dans cette abbaye ? Vous considérez que Lucius a le droit de faire du chantage pour obtenir ce qu'il veut ? Vous savez ce que vous êtes ? Un hypocrite ! Et vous êtes un moine, vous avez juré de vous conduire mieux que les autres hommes pour la gloire de Dieu ! Vous ne valez pas mieux que le Prieur. Votre fausseté me rend malade !

Severus accusa le coup. Son visage prit une laide couleur brique, si grande était sa colère et son dépit. Il eut un geste brusque qui fit se recroqueviller Harry dans la peur d'une gifle.

- N'ayez crainte, je ne vous frapperai pas, siffla-t-il, quand bien même j'en aurais l'envie. Les manières brutales ne me ressemblent pas.

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux noirs, un geste révélant qu'il était désemparé. Harry avait fait mouche.

- Vous avez raison, murmura finalement Severus. Je suis un hypocrite. Je n'ai pas le courage de mettre en application ce à quoi je crois.

Harry fut stupéfait par cet aveu auquel il ne s'attendait pas.

- Maître…

- Ecoutez-moi. Laissez parler votre confesseur pour une fois, persifla Severus non sans amertume. C'est vrai, je fais preuve de fausseté, je ne respecte pas mon engagement monacal. Je suis un vil pécheur. Je l'avoue.

Il lança un regard à Harry et murmura plus bas encore :

- Et vous ignorez à quel point… Cependant je n'ai pas le motif de faire le mal pour le mal, à l'instar de Lucius. Vous n'avez nulle confiance en moi et je n'ai rien fait pour mériter cette confiance, c'est bien ce que vous pensez ? Je ne vous en empêcherai pas. Mais je vous adjure de faire ce que je vous dis sur ce point précis : dans votre propre intérêt, vous devez oublier ce qui s'est passé.

Harry, ébranlé malgré lui, dit avec rancœur :

- C'est dans mon intérêt ou dans l'intérêt de vos combinaisons avec Lucius ? De toute manière il est trop tard. J'ai tout raconté au comte Cornelius et j'ai bon espoir qu'il choisira un autre abbé.

Ne pouvant affronter le regard intense de Severus, Harry se détourna. Alors qu'il retournait au réfectoire, Severus le rattrapa une nouvelle fois. Harry fut violemment saisi par le bras ; la voix rauque résonna tout contre son oreille :

- Encore une chose, petit présomptueux : dorénavant ne restez jamais seul avec Lucius, sous aucun prétexte. Même s'il vous en donne l'ordre. Restez toujours avec vos camarades et évitez les moments de solitude. Obéissez-moi en cela au moins !

Et Severus le lâcha tout aussi brusquement et disparut dans un froissement d'étoffe.

HPHPHPHP

Cette conversation troubla profondément Harry. Il se raccrochait au sentiment qu'il avait bien fait d'agir en suivant sa conscience mais il craignait d'avoir commis un acte impulsif qui se retournerait contre lui. Il suivit le conseil (ou l'ordre ?) de Severus et évita de rester seul. Malgré cela, son angoisse était patente et troubla une nouvelle fois son sommeil. Il se réveilla en sursaut, mordant sa main pour retenir ses cris de terreur, transpirant et tremblant. Cela ne pouvait plus durer.

Lorsque le soleil se leva, Harry se résigna à rejoindre l'infirmerie. Il répugnait à déranger Remus mais il avait cruellement besoin d'un remède à ses nuits agitées. Dans la salle principale, Neville pilait les herbes au mortier et lui adressa un grand sourire.

- Tu te sens mieux aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, merci. Je suis désolé de réveiller les autres. Je ne le fais pas intentionnellement.

- Je le sais bien !

Harry enviait Neville. Celui-ci avait été un adolescent maladivement timide, malhabile au travail manuel ; Severus le secouait d'importance. Puis le frère Remus l'avait pris sous son aile et Neville s'était totalement épanoui dans la préparation des remèdes et l'entretien des plantes médicinales. Il se conduisait désormais en garçon sûr de lui, heureux d'avoir trouvé sa place dans le monde.

Harry reconnaissait que cette sensation lui était inconnue.

Remus arriva du jardin où il récoltait ses plantes.

- Bonjour Harry.

Son regard amical mais perçant plongea dans les yeux du novice, le jaugeant.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Remus connaissait mieux que personne les difficultés qu'affrontait quotidiennement Harry ; il était le seul vrai confident du garçon. Pourtant, même Remus était loin de tout savoir sur lui. Harry gardait jalousement des secrets au fond de son cœur, comme les sentiments complexes et effrayants que lui inspirait Severus…

- Je vais bien, assura le jeune homme. Juste un peu fatigué.

Remus se pencha pour scruter son visage.

- Tu as mauvaise mine. Encore des cauchemars ?

- Non, répondit Harry.

- Oui, contredit Neville.

Harry lui décocha un regard désapprobateur.

- Passe à côté que je t'examine, dit Remus en pinçant les lèvres. Neville va préparer la passiflore en nous attendant.

Mi-agacé mi-résigné, Harry suivit Remus dans le dortoir de l'infirmerie. Tous les lits étaient vides. Remus lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur l'un d'eux et saisit son poignet pour prendre son pouls.

- Trop rapide, dit-il tout de suite. Es-tu essoufflé ? As-tu mal au dos ?

- Non. Vous me demandez toujours la même chose, frère Remus. Que craignez-vous ?

Remus soupira.

- Je me demande si ton cœur n'a pas de problèmes. Cela expliquerait certains de tes problèmes de santé.

Harry eut un sourire sans joie.

- Mon cœur va fort bien. Le muscle, en tout cas.

- Même si tu avais effectivement des problèmes, tu ne le saurais pas, répliqua Remus sans relever l'allusion. Un cœur qui fonctionne mal n'est pas l'apanage des personnes âgées.

- A ce propos, comment va Albus ?

- Il se repose. Ne détourne pas la conversation.

Remus écouta sa respiration, l'oreille plaquée sur son dos ; lui regarda le blanc de l'œil ; lui palpa la gorge et le ventre. Enfin il s'assit près de lui.

- Aucun symptôme décelable, comme d'habitude.

- Je ne suis pas malade, Remus. Je fais seulement des cauchemars.

- Moi je reste persuadé que ta nervosité excessive cache des troubles physiques… Mais peut-être ai-je trop d'imagination.

Harry lui sourit chaleureusement.

- Nous savons tous que vous prenez votre tâche à cœur. Vous ne voulez pas que vos ouailles tombent malades. Pourtant, vous ne pouvez pas tout empêcher et la maladie fait partie de la vie.

- Tu parles comme Albus, mon petit… Mais il y a une différence entre ceux qui ont fait leur temps et ceux qui ont encore de nombreuses années devant eux, s'ils sont surveillés correctement. J'ai toujours trouvé alarmant qu'un garçon de ton âge, correctement nourri, ait si peu d'endurance et tant de fébrilité.

- Je suis comme cela, voilà tout, riposta Harry. Le Père Albus ne dit-il pas aussi qu'il faut accepter ses défauts pour en tirer le meilleur parti ?

- Cette phrase t'arrange fort, n'est-ce pas ? Parle-moi de tes cauchemars.

Harry fit un geste vague.

- Je me les rappelle très peu. Je sais seulement que je suis entouré par les ténèbres, que je suis terrifié. Je sens une présence ennemie, je veux m'enfuir mais je n'y arrive pas. C'est important ?

- Oui, ça l'est. En général on rêve de ce que l'on redoute, ou on revit des épisodes pénibles de son existence. Dans ton cas, c'est probablement la seconde solution.

Harry hocha la tête. Remus était au courant du meurtre de ses parents : il l'avait écouté avec gentillesse quand le garçon s'était confié.

- Alors ces cauchemars ne disparaîtront jamais ? s'enquit Harry d'une petite voix.

- Je pense que si. Ils se feront plus rares et finiront par disparaître. Mais pour cela, il faudrait que tu sois en paix avec toi-même, que tu sois suffisamment satisfait de ton existence pour oublier peu à peu le passé.

Harry garda le silence. Il n'était ni heureux ni même satisfait de son existence actuelle ; Remus le savait bien.

- Tu dois accepter ton sort et en tirer le meilleur parti.

- Vous parlez comme frère Severus…

- Le Maître des novices est un homme sage.

- Il trouve que je suis un mauvais moine.

- Dis-lui que tu ne ferais pas un bon paysan non plus !

Harry rit malgré lui pendant que Remus le scrutait de nouveau.

- Tu as des problèmes de cœur, as-tu dit ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça !

- Mais si, quand tu as dit que seul le muscle se portait bien. Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas saisi le message, mais j'ai bien le droit de diriger la conversation à ma guise ! Est-ce toi qui quittes le cloître en douce pour retrouver cette fille ?

- Bien sûr que non !

- Je l'espère. C'est un acte d'une rare stupidité.

Remus se leva, Harry l'imita aussitôt.

- Vous allez me donner une potion ?

Ils retournèrent dans l'herboristerie, pour tomber nez à nez avec Lucius.

Harry sursauta et fit instinctivement un pas en arrière. Lucius sursauta également. Il recula de la table. Remus marcha jusqu'à lui.

- Pardonnez-moi, monsieur le Prieur…

Il l'écarta fermement pour prendre le flacon de passiflore qu'avait préparé Neville. Lucius prit un air mielleux.

- J'ai pris froid. Ma gorge me fait souffrir le martyre, frère Remus. Auriez-vous un de vos remèdes miracle ?

- Les miracles sont réservés à Notre Seigneur, répliqua Remus. Je ne fais que soigner avec des moyens plus ordinaires. Mal à la gorge, disiez-vous ? Dans ce cas, il faut vous abstenir de parler et donc de faire des sermons…

Remus lui tendit une fiole et une cuillère de bois. Lucius se servit avant de quitter la pièce.

En sa présence, Harry avait senti son pouls s'accélérer et ses mains devenir moites. Heureusement que Remus ne l'auscultait pas en ce moment, se dit-il, ou il ferait un diagnostic alarmiste !

Après le départ du prieur, Remus marmonna :

- Je suis sûr qu'il traîne par ici pour savoir comment se porte Albus.

- Et comment va-t-il justement ?

Le silence de Remus se prolongea tant que Harry eut le temps de sentir son sang se figer veine par veine. Mon Dieu, non…

- Il dort, finit par dire l'herboriste.

Harry lui lança un regard tout à fait incrédule.

- Mais j'ignore s'il se réveillera… Je sais que tu es bouleversé, Harry. Albus est vieux, fatigué. Il va partir paisiblement, sans même le savoir. Je t'assure que c'est une belle mort. Quand tu seras assez vieux pour y réfléchir, tu sauras que notre cher Albus a eu beaucoup de chance.

Harry le regarda comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit.

- Beaucoup de chance ! Il pouvait vivre encore des années. Il avait encore des tas de choses à accomplir, des moines à former, des livres à lire, des choses plus ou moins absurdes à rêver ! Comment peux-tu dire que c'est bien d'ignorer que l'on va mourir ? Moi je crois qu'il faut le savoir, profiter des derniers instants, faire fonctionner son esprit tant qu'on le peut encore !

Il se mit à trembler et dut se raccrocher à la table. Remus lui prit le bras.

- Je le savais, tu es trop sensible. Même les choses les plus naturelles de la vie sont compliquées pour toi… Respire, mon petit. Bois ça.

Harry se força à ravaler ses larmes et tenta de repousser le flacon de passiflore.

- Je déteste cette potion ! Je dors debout pendant des heures !

- Tu es trop nerveux, être calme ne peut pas te faire de mal !

Que répondre à cela ? Harry, réticent, finit par obéir avant tout pour ne pas contrarier Remus. Il se retint de se plaindre du goût amer. Neville l'avait probablement laissé bouillir. Mais quelle importance cela avait-il à côté de la mort prochaine d'Albus ?

Harry rejoignit ses camarades pour prendre sa part du travail manuel. Malgré les remous de ses derniers jours, l'abbaye devait continuer à vivre comme si de rien n'était. C'était à la fois étrange et réconfortant. Frère Severus lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Il ne lui demanda pas s'il se sentait capable de travailler, après sa nuit agitée. Mais il lui désigna les gerbes de foin à lier, tâche moins physique que le fauchage.

En fin d'après-midi, Harry commença à ressentir l'engourdissement provoqué par la potion calmante de Remus. Il fut heureux que la journée s'achève, il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts pendant les prières.

Il s'écroula sur sa paillasse. Il sombra au moment même où sa tête toucha le tissu. Il ne réalisa pas qu'il criait, se débattait et se griffait le visage.

Il ne réalisa pas non plus que les autres se ruaient vers lui, affolés, et tentaient de le réveiller. Certains novices, terrifiés, se serraient les uns contre les autres en frissonnant.

Il ne réalisa pas que Severus le saisissait par les épaules en l'appelant par son prénom, d'une voix très angoissée.

Rien ne semblait pouvoir le sortir de sa crise de démence.

HPHPHPHP

Harry poussa un gémissement en émergeant lentement des ténèbres. La douleur irradiait sa tête, son ventre, chaque parcelle de sa peau. Avec un terrible effort de concentration, il parvint à ouvrir les yeux bien que la lumière du jour augmentât son malaise. Il gisait sur un lit, entortillé dans un drap grisâtre. D'autres lits vides se trouvaient tout autour, lui permettant de reconnaître le dortoir de l'infirmerie. Il s'efforça de rassembler ses esprits mais ne se souvenait de rien, hormis qu'il s'était endormi dans son grabat de novice. La panique commença à le gagner. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il était attaché sur son lit : bras et jambes étaient enserrés par des cordes.

Ses terreurs enfantines resurgirent d'un coup. Son oncle l'avait trop souvent attaché pour qu'il supporte encore ce traitement.

- Enlevez-moi ça ! hurla-t-il.

Il commença à se contorsionner et à se débattre violemment. Les cordes bien serrées lui cisaillèrent la chair.

- Arrête de t'agiter ! lança la voix de Remus.

Le frère herboriste vint se pencher sur lui, pâle et soucieux. Même cette présence amie n'apaisa pas Harry, qui remuait avec frénésie.

- Détachez-moi ! Détachez-moi !

Remus posa fermement les mains sur ses épaules pour l'inciter à se tenir tranquille. Cela ne suffit pas. Harry n'avait pas recouvré toute sa lucidité ; la panique l'aveuglait. Il faillit blesser Remus par ses gestes.

- J'avais raison de vouloir l'attacher. Vous voyez bien qu'il est dangereux !

Lucius vint se placer au pied du lit et darda un regard hautain sur Harry. Remus, énervé, répliqua :

- C'est d'être entravé qui provoque sa réaction ! Donnez-moi un couteau.

- Pour que vous libériez ce démon ? Certainement pas !

Lucius avait pris un air effaré, comme si l'intention de Remus le choquait au plus haut point. Remus, qui tentait d'apaiser la situation, grommela :

- N'exagérons rien !

- Vous trouvez que j'exagère ? Il a eu une crise de folie comme s'il était possédé ! Ses camarades sont terrorisés. Le plus grand tumulte règne dans cette abbaye dont je suis responsable. Votre affection pour lui vous aveugle, frère Remus.

En écoutant lui aussi le Prieur, Harry avait cessé de se débattre. Il ne comprenait pas : de quelle crise de folie parlait-il ? Que s'était-il passé ?

Lucius tourna les talons avec majesté. Harry regarda Remus, de l'angoisse dans les yeux.

- Est-ce vrai ? Ai-je été pris de folie ?

Remus passa une main consolante sur son front.

- Je n'étais pas là, je ne peux te répondre. A ce qu'on m'a dit, tu as été assez violent. C'était plus qu'un simple cauchemar. Tu en parleras plus tard avec les autres novices, d'accord ? Prends un peu de soupe.

Remus approcha un bol tout en lui redressant la tête. Harry, obéissant, but le contenu. Il sentit peu après qu'il glissait dans le sommeil : Remus avait drogué la soupe. Il n'avait même plus assez d'énergie pour le lui reprocher. Sa dernière pensée fut que Remus n'avait pas enlevé les liens.

_(à suivre)_


	8. Chapter 8

Merci à tous de suivre ma fic ! Je suis vraiment très touchée de voir le nombre de reviews et de hits sur mes chapitres. Jamais je n'aurais cru à un tel résultat avec "Cloîtré" ! Merci infiniment !

Je pars une semaine en vacances, je répondrai aux reviews à mon retour, c'est promis !

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Harry dormit plusieurs heures. Lorsqu'il émergea, il avait les paupières lourdes, la langue pâteuse et ne se sentait pas vraiment reposé. Ses membres et ses idées étaient pareillement confus.

Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises et lorsqu'il se fut habitué à son environnement, il eut la bonne surprise de découvrir Ron à son chevet. La tête rousse avait l'air plus éberluée et désorientée que d'ordinaire.

- Comment vas-tu, Harry ?

- Bien. Si, je t'assure.

- Vous voyez, il va bien, répéta Ron en se tournant vivement vers Remus. Vous pouvez le détacher.

Cette fois, Remus s'exécuta. Les cordes tombèrent, tranchées net. Elles laissèrent des marques pourpres dans la chair du garçon. Ron avait l'air horrifié.

- Mon pauvre ami ! Tu ne souffres pas trop ?

- Je suis surtout ankylosé.

Remus lui frotta les jambes avec énergie.

- Je suis profondément navré, Harry. Il a fallu serrer les liens pour éviter que tu ne te fasses toi-même du mal.

- Je ne me souviens de rien, avoua Harry, l'air plus perplexe que jamais. Que s'est-il passé ? Dis-le moi, Ron.

Son camarade parut paralysé d'embarras. Il finit par répondre mais en gardant les yeux baissés, comme s'il redoutait d'assister à sa réaction.

- Tu nous as réveillés par tes cris, mais ce n'était pas un de tes mauvais rêves habituels. Tu hurlais comme si tu étais attaqué par quelqu'un. Nous avons essayé de te réveiller mais tu te débattais quand on te touchait. Severus t'a secoué violemment, tu l'as frappé au passage, et rien n'y faisait. Tu as repoussé Severus et tu as commencé à te tordre par terre…

Harry était blême. Ce que Ron lui racontait était une véritable scène d'épouvante. Et il avait frappé Severus ! Il devrait lui demander pardon très vite et prier pour que le Maître ne soit pas trop furieux contre lui. Ce serait vraiment difficile de se retrouver en sa présence.

- … Il a fallu appeler du renfort pour te porter à l'infirmerie, conclut Ron d'un ton misérable. Nous étions tous très inquiets pour toi. Tu ne te rappelles de rien ?

- Non. Je sais seulement que je me suis endormi au dortoir. Je me suis réveillé ici, et le Prieur refusait que Remus me détache…

Le frère infirmier hocha la tête pour attester la véracité de ce souvenir :

- Lucius semblait effrayé. Plus pour le calme de sa chère abbaye que pour Harry cependant !

- Que m'est-il arrivé ? se demanda Harry à voix haute, l'air perdu. Ce que vous me racontez… Cela ne m'est jamais arrivé avant…

- J'ai eu l'impression que c'était une crise de ce que l'on nomme « le haut mal », répondit lentement Remus, essayant d'être diplomate.

- Epilepsie ? réagit tout de suite Harry, qui n'avait pas fréquenté la bibliothèque pour rien. Mais je ne suis pas épileptique !

Devant l'étonnement de Remus, Harry s'expliqua :

- Le Père Albus m'autorisait à lire des livres de médecine. Je voulais surtout voir les illustrations mais je lisais aussi les commentaires. C'est pour ça que je sais que l'épilepsie n'apparaît pas du jour au lendemain chez quelqu'un de mon âge !

- Tu as raison, concéda Remus. Il est vrai que cette crise a pu être provoquée… As-tu avalé quelque chose de particulier ?

- Rien n'est plus particulier que la nourriture que nous servent les frères convers…, bougonna Ron. A croire que l'abbé choisit les moins doués d'entre nous pour les envoyer aux cuisines !

Harry esquissa un sourire et soudain s'exclama :

- La potion calmante !

- Oh voyons ! Tu l'as déjà prise à maintes reprises ! Il n'y a dans sa composition que des plantes inoffensives…

Remus s'interrompit. Harry écarquilla les yeux. La même idée les avait frappés en même temps.

Remus se rendit dans l'herbarium et revint avec le flacon de passiflore. Il le déboucha, renifla le contenu ; puis il le versa dans un verre pour l'examiner.

- Difficile à dire…

Il porta le verre à ses lèvres.

- Non ! cria Harry. Si c'était empoisonné ?

- Je ne prends qu'une gorgée, répliqua tranquillement Remus.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Le goût est différent. C'est léger mais il y a bien une altération.

- J'ai senti comme un goût de brûlé mais j'ai pensé…

- … que Neville avait fait des siennes, comme d'habitude. Ce n'est pas à exclure. Je lui demanderai. Le goût ne m'est pas inconnu. Il faut que je fasse l'inventaire de mes herbes en cherchant ce que mon palais me rappelle. Peut-être quelqu'un a-t-il ajouté un élément à cette potion. Te connais-tu des ennemis, Harry ?

Harry hésita mais pas Ron.

- Le Prieur, évidemment !

- Pourquoi le Prieur ?

- Il est l'ennemi de tout le monde, balbutia Harry, évasif.

- Ne sois pas idiot ! lança Ron, les joues en feu. Lucius t'a fait des avances et tu en as parlé au comte Cornelius pour qu'il ne soit pas nommé abbé. Maintenant Lucius se venge !

- Est-ce vrai, Harry ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Remus semblait à la fois irrité et inquiet.

- Lucius se tenait à proximité de ce flacon hier quand nous l'avons surpris, se rappela-t-il.

- C'est lui ! C'est lui ! s'emballa Ron.

- Doucement. Même si c'est vrai, ce sera difficile à prouver… Quasiment impossible.

Remus prit un ouvrage posé à plat sur son étagère et commença à tourner lentement les pages, réfléchissant furieusement.

- Ce livre recense beaucoup de plantes dont les propriétés sont mal connues dans notre pays car elles viennent de loin. C'est le _Grand Herbier_ de Shen Nong, on dit qu'il a été écrit par un empereur de Chine plus de mille ans avant la venue de Notre Seigneur. Or figurez-vous que c'est Lucius qui a fait don de cet ouvrage à l'abbaye lorsqu'il y est entré comme novice. Je sais qu'il est grand connaisseur des plantes. Qu'aurait-il pu ajouter à ma potion pour provoquer une crise de folie ? Ou alors si je cherchais dans le _De matera medica_ de Dioscoride…

Remus se leva, saisit un autre livre et le compulsa fébrilement. Ron et Harry étaient suspendus à ses lèvres. Mais Remus posa le livre avec un soupir.

- En fait, il y a trop de réponses possibles. La sauge et l'hysope peuvent provoquer des réactions violentes lorsqu'elles sont administrées en grande quantité à un sujet sensible des nerfs, ce qui est ton cas Harry. Le cèdre aussi. Le romarin camphré peut également provoquer des convulsions…

- Le romarin ? Mais c'est une plante culinaire inoffensive, s'étonna Ron.

- Le spécialiste de la cuisine a parlé, se moqua gentiment Remus. Sans doute ignores-tu que ce qui est bon pour l'homme peut aussi être nocif en cas de mauvais dosage ou de mélange hasardeux. Un remède peut facilement se transformer en poison. A ces deux extrêmes, les Grecs donnaient le même mot de _pharmacon_.

Harry continuait d'être effrayé.

- Est-ce que cela se produira encore ?

- Non ! Je vais m'assurer que tu ne prennes plus rien que je n'aurais d'abord contrôlé !

Et Remus lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

Leur conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Percy, le jeune assistant du frère intendant. Ron se détourna pour cacher sa grimace. Percy, outre un caractère austère, avait la particularité d'être le frère de Ron par le sang. La famille Weasley avait été bénie (ou maudite, selon le point de vue) par la venue au monde de sept enfants. Selon l'habitude chez les hobereaux désargentés, le fils aîné Charles se vouait au métier de la guerre ; le cadet William tenait un office de secrétaire dans le commerce. Les autres garçons étaient entrés dans les ordres. C'était pour eux la seule voie honorable pour échapper à la misère. Quant à leur unique sœur, elle attendait au manoir familial un riche mariage.

Alors que Frederick et Georges avaient choisis l'ordre prédicateur des Franciscains qui leur permettait de voyager de par le monde, Percy et Ron étaient entrés au même monastère bénédictin. Ron ne considérait pas cela comme un avantage car il n'avait pas de relations cordiales avec son aîné. Il fusilla Percy du regard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?

- Mon devoir, comme d'habitude. Quitte ce ton agressif ou je te rapporte au Prieur !

- Que veux-tu, Percy ? s'interposa Remus.

Percy se raidit dans son importance.

- Si frère Harry se sent mieux, il est attendu au chapitre. Le frère Prieur souhaite sa présence pour parler de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit.

Remus eut un mouvement d'humeur.

- Lucius est bien pressé ! Harry se repose. D'ailleurs je ne vois pas en quoi les cauchemars d'un novice concernent le chapitre !

- J'oublierai ce que je viens d'entendre, rétorqua Percy avec un regard perçant. Pour cette fois. Harry, à moins d'être à l'article de la mort, tu te lèves et tu viens. Cela vaudra mieux pour toi. Frère Remus, votre présence est également requise.

Percy fit demi-tour et s'éloigna rapidement.

- Ma robe, s'il vous plaît Remus, dit Harry en tendant une main qui ne tremblait pas.

Ron parut catastrophé.

- Je suis sûr que c'est un piège ! Il va se servir de ta crise pour te punir ou t'éloigner d'ici ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre.

- Je saurais me défendre, assura Harry fermement, maintenant que je soupçonne que Lucius est responsable de tout !

Remus était plus hésitant :

- Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas l'ombre d'une preuve, juste un soupçon…

- Peu importe. Je sais à présent ce qui m'est arrivé.

Cependant, au fond de son cœur, Harry était pris de panique. Il ne voulait pas être banni de cette abbaye. Il n'aimait pas son existence ici mais il serait perdu, seul, à l'extérieur de la clôture. Sans repères, sans argent et sans amis, que deviendrait-il ? Il ne connaissait pas les règles de ce monde effrayant.

Il s'habilla. Ses jambes le portaient à grand peine. Il était encore très faible. Cela ressemblait bien à Lucius de vouloir l'achever alors qu'il était à terre. Mais il ne se laisserait pas écraser sans se défendre.

Il se présenterait devant l'assemblée des moines la tête haute.

HPHPHPHP

Le chapitre réunissait les moines pour traiter les affaires courantes. L'ordre du jour était en général si insipide que beaucoup en profitaient pour faire un petit somme ou pour s'absenter au moindre prétexte. Harry, comme les autres novices, n'avait pas encore le droit d'y assister. Mais il savait pertinemment qu'un moine mis sur la sellette durant une réunion passait un fort mauvais moment.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle capitulaire, toutes les voix se turent et tous les regards convergèrent vers lui. Très mal à l'aise, il avança en direction de la chaise de l'abbé, à présent occupée par le Prieur Lucius. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard venimeux, il comprit bien avoir affaire au plus acharné des ennemis.

Lucius lui indiqua du geste de se tenir devant lui, bien au centre des bans occupés par les moines. Le silence se prolongeait. Harry se dit que son cas avait déjà été débattu, bien avant son arrivée, et son cœur se serra d'angoisse.

- Avez-vous retrouvé vos esprits, frère Harry ? commença le Prieur d'un ton suave.

- Oui, monsieur le Prieur.

- Avez-vous souvenance des événements de la nuit dernière ?

- Non, admit Harry, mais Ron m'a raconté.

- Vous connaissez donc la gravité des faits.

Harry ouvrit des yeux interloqués. La gravité des faits ? Avoir réveillé le sommeil bienheureux des respectables moines était certes embarrassant mais rien de plus. Cela ne valait quand même pas une bulle pontificale et un concile général… A moins que Ron ne lui ait pas tout révélé.

Sa surprise dut se lire sur son visage. Lucius étira légèrement les lèvres avant de tonner :

- La situation est fort grave, n'en doutez pas !

Les autres moines arboraient eux aussi un air solennel, voire même horrifié en dévisageant le novice. Harry était frappé de stupéfaction.

- Parce que j'ai encore eu un mauvais rêve ?

- Non, frère Harry, vous n'avez pas eu un mauvais rêve. Vous avez eu une crise de démence provoquée par une possession démoniaque !

Si Harry avait eu moins de maîtrise sur lui-même, il aurait éclaté d'un rire hystérique, une réaction qui l'aurait fortement desservie. Heureusement il put se contenir. Il inspira profondément avant de répliquer :

- J'ai fait un cauchemar. Mes camarades pourront témoigner que cela m'arrive souvent. Je suis désolé si j'ai fait peur à tout le monde.

- Lors de vos cauchemars, avez-vous l'habitude de hurler comme un damné ? interrogea Lucius. De vous débattre avec une force surhumaine ? Vous avez blessé frère Severus qui vous surpasse en taille et en poids !

Il fit un geste vers sa droite. Harry tourna la tête et vit le Maître des novices un peu en retrait. Il lui trouva un air très assombri. En effet une ecchymose bleuâtre frappait sa pommette. Harry porta la main à sa bouche avec désespoir.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, Maître…

Severus fit un geste évasif.

- Désolé ! répéta Lucius en levant un sourcil. En toute honnêteté, personne ne vous accuse d'avoir un caractère violent, frère Harry. Vous n'étiez pas vous-même la nuit dernière. Cela est évident aux yeux de tous. Vous étiez sous l'emprise d'une puissance plus forte que vous.

Ebranlé, Harry ne sut que répondre. S'il démentait avoir été possédé par une force extérieure, il serait alors accusé d'actes de violence sur des frères de sa communauté. Quelle version serait la pire pour lui ? Il n'arrivait pas à se décider.

- Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, monsieur le Prieur. Je n'ai que des souvenirs confus de la nuit dernière. Ai-je été possédé par une force étrangère ?…

Alors qu'il hésitait et laissait traîner sa voix, il posa les yeux sur Severus. Celui-ci secoua imperceptiblement la tête.

- … Je suis sûr que non, acheva Harry. Même si je ne me souviens pas de tout, j'ai toujours été conscient.

Severus secoua de nouveau la tête, sans que ses lèvres ne bougent.

- Ce que je veux dire, poursuivit précipitamment Harry, c'est que j'aurais senti si une force maléfique avait tenté de s'emparer de moi. Ce n'était pas le cas.

Severus hocha discrètement la tête. Harry avala sa salive.

- Avez-vous été conscient lors de votre crise de démence ? persifla Lucius. Avez-vous consciemment brutalisé vos frères ?

- Dans mon rêve, j'étais attaqué par… Par je ne sais qui. Je me défendais. Je me suis débattu contre ceux que je prenais pour des agresseurs.

- Vous ne faisiez plus la différence entre votre rêve et la réalité ?

Harry ne comprenait pas où Lucius voulait en venir. A quoi rimait cet interrogatoire ? Il sentait bien qu'un piège l'attendait quelque part, sans qu'il sut où.

- D'une certaine manière…, hasarda-t-il prudemment, comme s'il marchait sur des braises.

Lucius se tourna vers frère Walden, auto-proclamé spécialiste des rites de magie noire et des sortilèges diaboliques.

- N'est-ce pas un des symptômes courants ?

- Tout à fait, monsieur le Prieur.

- Un des symptômes de quoi ? lança Harry avec agressivité.

- Un symptôme de possession.

- Possession de quoi ? insista le novice, hébété. Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dites !

Lucius le regardait calmement mais ses yeux avaient un éclat triomphant que reconnut Harry. Celui-ci eut l'impression que l'abîme le guettait. Une goutte de sueur coula sur sa joue.

- Le Prieur pense évidemment à un cas de possession démoniaque, intervint frère Walden. Ce ne sera pas, hélas, la première fois dans l'histoire de notre sainte communauté. Le diable ne recule devant aucune offense et frappe même dans la maison de Dieu !

Les moines assemblés frissonnèrent d'effroi. Leur croyance en Dieu s'accompagnait de sa jumelle : la croyance au diable. A leurs yeux, les deux forces étaient inextricablement liées, elles se combattaient chaque jour, se révélaient tour à tour. En ce moment même, en raison des paroles du Prieur, ils croyaient sentir la présence du mal autour d'eux ; ils étaient terrorisés. Certains enfouissaient le visage dans leurs mains pour prier Dieu avec ferveur de les protéger. D'autres jetèrent à Harry des regards emplis d'horreur, comme s'ils ne voyaient plus un garçon de dix-huit ans mais l'incarnation de Lucifer.

Harry prit peur lui aussi. Il ne craignait pas le diable, non. Il était trop jeune et trop sûr de ses forces pour cela. Il était bien persuadé qu'aucune puissance démoniaque de l'autre monde n'avait guidé ses actions à quelque moment que ce soit. Mais il comprenait qu'une force maléfique était bien ici, dans ses murs : il avait le visage de Lucius.

Sous le coup de la nervosité, de l'absurdité de la situation, Harry faillit éclater de rire. Cela n'échappa pas au Prieur qui se leva soudain.

- Vous êtes possédé par le diable, jeune homme ! Ce rire qui a manqué vous échapper l'atteste. Seul le diable ose rire de son nom !

Walden prit un air crispé, qui lui fit montrer les dents comme un chien enragé.

- Il n'y a qu'une seule solution pour préserver l'abbaye de ce fléau et sauver l'âme de notre pauvre frère Harry : pratiquer un exorcisme expiatoire !

Harry ne saisit pas les conséquences de cette proclamation. Il se tourna vers Severus, avec un air si interrogateur et si perdu qu'il aurait réchauffé un cœur de glace. Le Maître des Novices, pâle, comme honteux, n'osa le regarder en face.

Harry alors fut pris de panique.

_(à suivre)_


	9. Chapter 9

Mea culpa, mea maxima culpa. Deux mois depuis le dernier chapitre, c'est tout à fait excessif ! Fouettez-moi, je le mérite!

Et si je vous dis que la suite est quasiment écrite, vous me pardonnez ?

Bon, tant pis...

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Un exorcisme !

Même parmi les moines d'expérience, certains ne savaient pas ce que cela signifiait. Mais ils étaient sûrs d'une chose : l'invocation du diable était déplaisante et forcément périlleuse. Le danger était là, pour Harry, pour les autres, pour tout le monde.

Harry retrouva son aplomb.

- C'est la chose la plus ridicule que j'aie entendu de toute ma vie ! Je ne suis pas possédé par le diable !

- C'est exactement la réponse que ferait le démon, rétorqua frère Walden.

- C'est aussi exactement la réponse que ferait un innocent, lança Harry.

Lucius se redressa de toute sa haute stature.

- Si vous n'êtes pas possédé par le démon, commença-t-il lentement, alors vous êtes un dément. Je ne vois aucune autre explication à votre crise de folie.

- Je ne suis pas fou !

- Alors qu'êtes-vous, Harry Potter ?

Le silence tomba. Harry se tordit les mains. Il se sentait comme une bête prise au piège. Il lança un regard éperdu vers le Maître des Novices. Celui-ci semblait impavide, mais Harry vit son front se crisper. Severus réfléchissait furieusement ; dans l'immédiat il n'osait pas croiser le regard de son novice.

Harry se sentait seul et perdu. Comme au bord d'un précipice, il savait qu'un faux mouvement pouvait le jeter dans le vide, tout comme un réflexe astucieux pouvait l'éloigner du danger. Il ne se laisserait pas manipuler par Lucius, il affronterait bravement le péril.

- Je sais pourquoi vous faites tout ça ! lança-t-il, bravache. Nos frères doivent savoir que j'ai été témoin de votre dépravation. Je vous ai dénoncé au comte Cornelius Fudge, et vous êtes prêt à tout pour vous venger !

Il pensait vraiment faire impression sur Lucius. Mais, une nouvelle fois, il avait sous-estimé la noirceur de son caractère. Le prieur était inaccessible à la culpabilité, à la gêne, à la mauvaise conscience. Devant les yeux naïfs de Harry, il éclata simplement de rire.

- Mon garçon, nous voyons tous le démon à l'œuvre dans vos propos insensés. Vous déraisonnez. Vous tentez de salir la plus haute autorité de ce monastère, après Dieu naturellement. Sachez que je ne vous tiens pas rigueur de vos accusations sordides. C'est le diable qui parle par votre bouche. N'ayez crainte, mon enfant, nous allons vous débarrasser de sa présence…

- Je ne déraisonne pas ! jeta Harry avec fureur. Je suis pleinement responsable de ce que je dis. Vous avez tenté de me forcer à commettre avec vous un grand péché !

Intérieurement Harry espérait que d'autres voix s'élèveraient alors pour le soutenir ; il savait bien qu'il n'était pas la seule victime de Lucius, que d'autres, novices ou non, avaient certainement été abordés de la même manière impudique. Mais personne ne se manifesta. La peur, ou la honte, étaient trop fortes…

- Pourquoi aurai-je fait cela ? s'enquit cyniquement Lucius en haussant un sourcil.

- Parce que je…

La voix de Harry traîna. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas mêler le nom de Ron à cette histoire. Le piège était particulièrement retors. Mais s'il refusait d'impliquer Ron, Harry pouvait en référer à une autre autorité.

- Faites appeler le comte Cornelius. Il vous confirmera mes accusations, bien avant que je n'ai « ma crise de folie », comme vous appelez de simples cauchemars.

- Son Excellence le comte, dont nous apprécions tous ici la bienveillance et la protection, confirmera certainement que vous lui avez raconté ces odieux mensonges. Cela prouve à mes yeux que le diable s'est emparé de votre âme plus précocement encore que je ne le craignais. Votre plan était véritablement sournois ! Vous risquiez de faire tomber notre monastère en disgrâce auprès du comte : s'il ne nous fournissait plus son soutien moral et financier, que deviendrions-nous, je vous le demande ?

Lucius fit un large geste, prenant les autres moines à témoin. Les hommes murmurèrent leur approbation. En effet, sans l'appui du comte, l'abbaye serait réduite à la misère et ses membres devraient se disperser de par le monde : un enfer en soi pour ces hommes. Ils n'osaient pas intervenir dans ce duel entre le Prieur et le novice, que beaucoup regardaient déjà comme un redoutable ennemi, mais on percevait leur opinion dans leur attitude. Harry promena son regard sur eux avec horreur. Personne donc ne le croyait ?

Ce fut alors que s'avança frère Remus, que Harry n'avait même pas vu entrer.

- Je voudrais dire un mot, si monsieur le prieur m'y autorise.

- Certainement, mon frère, répondit courtoisement Lucius.

- J'ai donné à frère Harry une potion pour assurer son sommeil, hier soir. J'ai étudié le flacon tout à l'heure et je peux affirmer que cette potion a été trafiquée. Je suis convaincu qu'un ingrédient néfaste a été ajouté. C'est cela qui a provoqué la réaction excessive de frère Harry.

Harry, profondément soulagé, lui adressa un regard ému. Toutefois il n'osa pas lui sourire. Il était encore sous l'accusation d'être possédé par le diable, il ne devait pas manifester sa sympathie trop ouvertement sous peine d'attirer de graves ennuis à ses amis. Heureusement que les autres novices n'assistaient pas au chapitre et à cette mascarade inique !

- Vous admettez donc qu'il n'a pas eu de simples cauchemars, malgré ce que Harry Potter tente de nous faire croire ? interrogea Lucius en se caressant le menton.

Remus marqua une hésitation, qui ne passa pas inaperçue, avant d'acquiescer.

- Harry n'a pas eu un cauchemar, il a été empoisonné.

- Mais par qui ?

Remus garda le silence. Les conséquences d'une accusation directe durent lui apparaître dans toute leur douloureuse clarté, tout comme à Harry. Celui-ci serra les poings. Il ne voulait pas que Remus ait à souffrir à cause de lui !

- Vous ne dites rien, frère Remus ?

- Contrairement à d'autres, je ne suis pas homme à accuser sans preuves !

Lucius se tourna vers son âme damnée, Walden.

- Dites-moi, mon frère, vous que je sais habile à percer les trames du démon… Le diable n'a-t-il pas le pouvoir de transformer la saveur et même l'odeur des aliments qu'il touche ?

- Absolument, monsieur le prieur. Il est bien connu que le diable corrompt tout ce qu'il touche, qu'un mets délicat goûté par lui devient sur-le-champ gâté et rance, que l'eau la plus pure se transforme en boue putride, et que…

- Merci, je vois. Donc il serait logique que la potion de frère Remus, qui était parfaite comme tous ses remèdes, soit contaminée dès lors que Harry en a bu une partie. Cela expliquerait les changements que vous avez constaté, Remus…

Harry comprit alors que le diable était bien présent en ces murs. Il menaçait bien la communauté toute entière, il était plus habile encore que les écrits bibliques ne le disaient, il était d'une intelligence et d'une persuasion sans égales. Il avait pour nom Lucius.

La colère bouillonna en lui, plus que de la colère même, une fureur dévastatrice mêlée de l'amertume intime qui couvait en lui depuis longtemps, prit d'assaut le sang dans ses veines et remonta, remonta, jusqu'à l'explosion volcanique.

- Vous êtes un grand malade, Lucius ! Vous ne pensez qu'au pouvoir, à diriger cette abbaye selon votre plaisir, à bafouer toutes les règles religieuses si elles vous embarrassent, à écraser les autres. Je devais être pour vous l'amusement d'une nuit et vous n'avez pas supporté que l'esclave se rebelle ! Je devais serrer les dents et endurer en silence. Et je vous ai finalement dénoncé, malgré ceux qui me conseillaient de me taire ! Tout le monde ici semble penser qu'il ne faut rien révéler, cacher ses sentiments, faire semblant ! Surtout ne pas faire de vagues, nous sommes tellement protégés ici ! Eh bien non. Cette peur du monde, ce refus d'affronter les épreuves, ce n'est pas ce que voulait Dieu. Jamais il n'a voulu que les hommes restent cloîtrés derrière des murs ! Il paraît que nous sommes les meilleurs des croyants, alors que nous sommes les pires ! Nous restons à l'écart des autres créatures de Dieu au lieu de leur venir en aide, nous ne pensons qu'à notre sécurité, notre confort, et vous Lucius, vous ne pensez qu'à votre pouvoir. Vous ne croyez même pas en Dieu, j'en suis sûr ! Ce n'est qu'un masque comme un autre pour satisfaire vos ambitions. Et vous autres (Harry fit un geste vers les moines assemblés qui le dévisageaient avec terreur, sous le coup de ses paroles violentes), vous vous trompez lourdement en pensant plaire à Dieu avec vos actes lâches et égoïstes ! Vous êtes dans l'erreur, tous !

Harry inspira profondément, porta la main à son cœur qui s'emballait et poursuivit :

- Je sais pourquoi personne dans cette pièce n'ose parler en ma faveur. Vous êtes tous emplis de peur ! Vous avez peur de Dieu, vous avez peur du diable, vous avez peur du monde extérieur, vous avez peur de tout et de tout le monde ! Vous avez même peur de moi parce que je suis différent de vous. Non, je ne suis pas possédé par le diable, et vous le savez bien, c'est une idée absurde que l'on vous a soufflé il y a deux minutes. Je suis différent parce que je ne supporte pas cette vie, où l'on ne fait rien, où l'on n'est utile à personne, où les années passent et paralysent l'espoir, l'envie, les sentiments. Cette vie peut être parfaite pour certains, qui l'ont choisie, voulue. Mais pour ceux que l'on a enfermé de force ! Je crois en Dieu, j'ai besoin de la force qu'Il me donne. Mais Il n'a jamais voulu que je mène cette vie, Il ne m'y a pas appelé. Je ne peux pas vivre dans la peur d'aller en enfer ou de déplaire à Dieu. Je veux vivre en étant heureux sur cette terre !

Harry, dont la voix s'étranglait, dut s'arrêter. Une nouvelle fois, sa constitution fragile le trahissait alors qu'il avait encore tant à dire ! Puisque ses propres frères le trahissaient, il voulait leur crier tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Mais ils n'étaient pas en état de l'entendre, encore moins de le comprendre…

- Il blasphème ! Il blasphème ! glapit frère Argus. Faites taire ce démon !

Des mains brutales se refermèrent sur lui comme des serres sur ses bras, son torse, et des ongles griffèrent son visage en tentant de la bâillonner. Harry se défendit mais il n'avait déjà plus assez de forces pour repousser l'agression. Les corps qui se pressaient contre lui, exhalant des bouffées de crainte et de haine, l'empêchaient de respirer. Il crut un instant perdre connaissance, et il s'apprêtait à accueillir les ténèbres avec reconnaissance, mais ses assaillants s'écartèrent, repoussés fermement par l'homme qui s'était interposé. Harry leva des yeux hagards et reconnut Severus.

Celui-ci ne le regarda pas en face. Harry pouvait le comprendre. Lorsqu'il avait craché son mépris sur ceux qui lui avaient conseillé le silence hypocrite, il pensait évidemment à lui. Il avait été injuste car Severus avait tenté de lui venir en aide, lors de ce douloureux chapitre… Harry tenta de croiser son regard, de plonger dans ses yeux pour recevoir un peu de réconfort, mais le Maître des Novices se détourna.

- Le démon qui possède ce jeune moine est particulièrement virulent, observa Lucius avec calme. Il nous faut réagir avant qu'il ne détruise l'œuvre divine…

Le prieur fit un pas en avant, se rapprocha de Harry sans peur, alors que les autres moines s'étaient insensiblement écartés de lui au fil de l'entretien.

- Pour apaiser les esprits de tous nos frères qui sont bouleversés, pour chasser le mal de nos murs, et enfin pour aider notre infortuné novice prisonnier du démon, je déclare qu'il faut procéder à l'exorcisme sans attendre !

Et les frères manifestèrent leur approbation par de vigoureux hochements de tête.

Harry était anéanti. Il avait tout essayé, il avait résisté tant qu'il avait pu, il s'était défendu avec acharnement et il avait perdu.

Et il ne savait toujours pas quel sort lui était promis…

Lucius se tournait déjà vers Walden.

- Mon frère, pensez-vous pouvoir conduire cette cérémonie ?

- Oh oui, monsieur le prieur !

Il semblait s'en délecter d'avance, comme un enfant à qui l'on promet un jouet. Il n'avait pas eu à exercer ses talents depuis fort longtemps et il en trépignait presque d'impatience. Devant l'air terrorisé de Harry, il se complut à expliquer :

- Nous allons rendre le séjour du diable dans votre corps trop douloureux pour qu'il persiste, frère Harry. D'abord nous allons vous immerger dans de l'eau bénite, pour le mettre en condition. Puis les tourments du feu et du fer rougi le pousseront à révéler sa présence au grand jour, à travers des cris inhumains qui sortiront par votre bouche. Vous verrez que vous vous sentirez déjà soulagé… Nous allons ensuite manipuler vos membres pour reconnaître sa présence dans chaque recoin de votre corps, en les étirant et en les comprimant. Le démon alors sera fort désireux de sortir. En général il le dit clairement par des hurlements et des supplications. Mais nous n'aurons aucunement pitié de lui. Il sortira, je vous le promets. Vous serez débarrassé de lui, mon frère.

Harry trouva la force, il ne sut comment, de sourire.

- Et après toutes ces réjouissances, dans quel état croyez-vous que je serai ?

Walden n'avait pas la perversité raffinée de Lucius. Il pensait sincèrement agir au mieux.

- Je l'ignore, mon frère. Dans les quelques exorcismes auxquels j'ai eu la joie d'assister, l'infortunée victime avait été terriblement affaiblie par le séjour du démon dans son corps. Aucun n'a eu la force de se relever ensuite… Mais vous êtes jeune, vous. Et vous pourrez nous remercier de vous avoir rendu une âme pure.

Harry hésitait entre éclater en sanglots ou en rire hystérique.

- Vous êtes fou ! articula-t-il difficilement. Vous êtes tous fous ! Jamais je ne vous permettrai… Je refuse de subir cette torture… Je ne…

- C'est pour votre bien, rétorqua Lucius, miel et fiel mêlés.

Il fit un geste à Walden dont le bras dur comme du métal saisit Harry pour l'entraîner hors de la pièce.

- Non ! Jamais !

Harry se débattit, lutta violemment. D'autres bras vinrent au secours de Walden, le traînèrent de force vers la sortie de la salle. Le chapitre était terminé.

- Attendez.

L'ordre n'était pas prononcé à voix haute, pourtant il sembla porter, dominer le tumulte des moines et les cris désespérés de Harry.

- Quoi donc, Severus ? s'impatienta le prieur.

- Loin de moi l'idée de mettre en doute les qualités de frère Walden, dont l'enthousiasme pour l'exorcisme est bien connu… Cependant je crois préférable d'avoir recours au prêtre exorciste de l'évêché. Il est plus au fait des formes diverses et étranges que prend le démon pour nous abuser. Il saura appliquer les procédures adéquates avec la plus grande rigueur. En outre il ne connaît pas notre jeune novice et ne sera pas enclin à l'indulgence.

Le visage de Walden s'allongea. Lucius plissa ses yeux calculateurs.

- Mais que ferions-nous de Harry en attendant sa venue ? Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de conserver un tel danger au milieu de nous comme si de rien n'était…

Severus haussa les épaules avec dédain.

- Enfermez-le dans les cellules disciplinaires. La solitude déplaît au démon qui ne peut exercer sa néfaste influence.

- Mais oui, approuva gravement Lucius. Quelques jours de prière vous prépareront mieux à cette épreuve, frère Harry. Vous aurez le temps de réfléchir aux conséquences de vos actions… Je veux dire, au grand péril de votre possession et à la chance que vous avez d'être en de bonnes mains avec vos frères. Allez.

Harry fut entraîné. Walden avait la lèvre tremblante. Severus ramena posément sa robe noire sur ses épaules et prit à son tour le chemin de la cour. A cette seconde, Remus se trouva devant lui et le repoussa séchement en arrière. Les yeux de l'infirmier brillaient de fureur et sa bouche se tordait comme celle d'un animal grondant.

- Espèce de monstre ! Comment peux-tu oser faire cela et prétendre servir Dieu ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que Lucius, tu es la lie de l'ordre !

Remus s'échauffait, contractait ses mains aux ongles longs. Severus le toisa, indéchiffrable.

- Calme-toi, Remus. On dirait un loup prêt à mordre.

Le Maître des novices sortit sans plus s'occuper de lui.

HPHPHPHP

La chambre d'un moine, lorsqu'il ne dormait pas dans un dortoir, se nommait cellule. Harry regardait les quatre murs gris le retenant prisonnier et il goûtait l'ironie de sa situation. Pour la première fois de son existence, il bénéficiat d'une chambre individuelle, il pouvait s'abandonner à la rêverie tout son saoûl. Il pouvait méditer sur sa triste destinée, se rappeler les bons moments, emplis de camaraderie et d erires étouffés, mais sans s'y attarder de crainte que ses larmes ne coulent ; il préférait paradoxalement se focaliser sur son amertume et sa détresse. Des sentiments cruels, désespérants, mais il lui fallait s'y complaire pour ne pas trop regretter la vie qui lui serait certainement ôtée.

Harry avait beau ne pas être familier des rituels d'expulsion satanique, il avait parfaitement compris qu'il n'en sortirait pas indemne… s'il conservait la vie. Quand bien même, de quelle vie s'agirait-il ? Une vie de dément, de paralytique, de vieillard. Peut-être serait-il hautement préférable qu'il ne survît pas à l'exorcisme, que la « purification » l'entraîne définitivement hors d'ici.

Harry était terrifié. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer le degré de souffrance qui lui était promise. Les tortures de l'eau, du métal et de la flamme devraient extirper le démon en lui. Et s'il succombait, le feu crépitant réduirait son corps en cendres.

Il n'arrivait pas à prier. Il ne trouvait aucun réconfort à la pensée de Dieu, du paradis et de l'immortalité de l'âme. Il ne pouvait songer à rien d'autre qu'à la douleur, à la brûlure, avant que tout ne s'achève. Il souhaitait que tout fut déjà achevé, consommé et consumé, qu'une âme miséricordieuse ait la charité de le tuer vite, sans jouer avec lui, sans se repaître de ses cris…

La porte de la cellule grinça et s'ouvrit. Harry leva des yeux hagards. Etait-ce déjà l'heure ?

Le Maître des Novices entra, le visage fermé, repoussant sèchement sa cape en arrière. Harry retint un sanglot. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit justement lui qui le livre au bourreau ?

_(à suivre)_


	10. Chapter 10

Je vous remercie infiniment de me lire encore, malgré le retard que j'ai mis à poster le chapitre précédent ! Votre fidélité me touche énormément !

Pour répondre à la question que certaines m'ont posée, oui les exorcismes existent toujours; oui il y a un prêtre exorciste dans chaque diocèse. Il paraît qu'on exorcise davantage les maisons (dites hantées) que les personnes, mais je n'ai pas de statistiques... cela fait frémir, hein ?

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Alors que Severus pénétrait dans sa cellule, Harry déglutit avec difficulté.

- Je suis attendu pour l'exorcisme ?

- Pas encore, répondit Severus avec brusquerie. Nous attendons toujours l'exorciste diocésain.

Harry frissonna. Il était reclus depuis plusieurs jours, il perdait quasiment la notion du temps ; il lui semblait qu'il était là depuis très longtemps, dans la crasse et l'obscurité, à ressasser des idées désespérantes.

- C'est l'heure de votre confession, annonça Severus.

Harry s'étonna puis réalisa : la confession du condamné avant le sacrement de l'extrême-onction. Le Prieur mettait sa vie en péril mais veillait au salut de son âme ! Le garçon se mit à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter, un rire nerveux et strident qui blessait sa propre ouïe.

- Vous êtes bien le seul à vous amuser de la situation, grommela Severus.

Avec un regard de dégoût vers le sol souillé, visqueux d'humidité, il s'agenouilla devant Harry qui restait prostré à terre, et esquissa le signe de croix. Harry rassembla ses forces pour relever fièrement la tête.

- Je ne me prêterai pas à cela, plus maintenant. A quoi bon cette mascarade ?

- Ne blasphémez pas. Cela ne changera rien et ne fait pas honneur à votre intelligence.

- Vous avez toujours dit que je n'avais pas d'intelligence.

- Parler aussi imprudemment devant le chapitre ne dénote pas un esprit des plus subtils.

- J'ai dit ce que je crois juste, du fond de mon cœur. J'ai été sincère.

- Je le sais. Aussi vos paroles tiendront lieu de confession.

Harry fut dérouté par cette réaction. S'il n'exigeait pas sa confession, que faisait là le Maître des Novices ? Le contempler dans sa déchéance ? Rire de lui ? Mais Harry ne pouvait ni ne voulait se mettre en colère ou accabler l'homme de reproches. _C'est sans doute la dernière fois que je le vois_, songea-t-il, et il eut soudain si mal qu'il crut que ses tourments avaient commencé.

- Comment va Albus ? demanda-t-il pour penser au sort d'autrui plutôt qu'au sien.

- Il ne va pas mieux.

Après un silence, Severus reprit :

- C'est étrange de vous voir songer à lui dans un tel moment.

- Il a été très bon pour moi. Je veux m'en souvenir tant que je le peux encore. Je sais que bientôt je n'aurai plus de pensées cohérentes. Bientôt j'aurai tellement mal… Je ne penserai plus aux hommes bons, je maudirai ma mère de m'avoir mise au monde, je maudirai le prieur, le comte, le monde entier.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête. Il s'attendait aux reproches cinglants de Severus : maudire était une action indigne d'un chrétien. A l'approche de la mort il fallait se repentir de ses péchés et recommander son âme à Dieu… Mais le Maître des Novices garda le silence. Il semblait regarder Harry comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

- Je vous dois des remerciements, continua Harry, la gorge serrée, déterminé à ne rien garder sur le cœur avant de quitter ce monde. Vous avez essayé de m'aider lors du chapitre.

- Mais tu étais résolu à faire un esclandre, au lieu de manœuvrer prudemment. Tu es tout simplement incapable de ce genre de choses.

Cela sonnait avec résignation, avec tristesse, presque sur un ton d'intimité. Harry se sentit profondément remué. Il voulait croire qu'il manquerait à Severus, à cet homme austère et inflexible qui s'était emparé de son âme malgré lui. Il se berçait certainement d'illusions. Cependant c'était le moment ou jamais de parler, de tout avouer pour la première et la dernière fois.

- Je voulais aussi vous dire…

Il fut interrompu par des coups hargneux frappés à la porte.

- L'heure de la confession est terminée, frère Severus. Ne vous mettez pas en retard.

Frère Argus, le concierge, surveillait son prisonnier avec diligence. Harry sursauta. Sa vraie confession n'avait pas même commencé. Désespéré, il vit Severus se relever avec lenteur.

- On pourrait croire que ce cher Argus a en réalité raté sa vocation de geôlier, persifla le Maître des Novices.

Comment pouvait-il ironiser en un tel moment ? Cruellement meurtri, Harry ne le quittait pas des yeux alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte de la cellule. L'homme allait donc le quitter, aussi froidement, sans même un mot de réconfort. Il n'avait fait que passer auprès de l'imprudent novice, comme il n'avait fait que passer dans sa vie…

Cependant Severus, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil par le judas, revint près de lui et s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur.

- Nous n'avons que peu de temps. Ecoute-moi Harry…

- Je sais. Vous, écoutez-moi. Je vous aime.

Severus posa vivement son doigt sur les lèvres du garçon. Seulement alors, ses yeux s'arrondirent de stupeur devant l'aveu. Harry se dégagea de son contact.

- Je devais le dire, au moins une fois. Je sais que je suis un criminel, un être impur. Qu'au moins je ne sois pas exorcisé pour de mauvaises raisons.

Severus semblait toujours sous le coup de la plus profonde surprise. Finalement il secoua la tête.

- Sale gamin, murmura-t-il, et un rictus amusé, presque incrédule, apparut sur ses lèvres.

Cette expression réchauffa le cœur de Harry ; son visage juvénile sembla s'illuminer, ses yeux verts se remplir d'étoiles. Mais la douce réaction de Severus ne dura qu'un instant. L'homme fronça les sourcils et se pencha vers lui, lui agrippant les épaules.

- Dans une heure, tu ouvriras la porte de ta cellule. Dans une heure, pas avant ! Tu traverseras la cour. Tu ne tenteras pas de soulever la herse, elle est verrouillée. Tu emprunteras la trappe où se déversent les eaux sales. Tu fuiras dans la campagne sans te retourner. Est-ce bien compris ?

Il le secoua comme pour l'imprégner de ses instructions ferventes. Harry balbutia :

- Mais comment pourrais-je ouvrir la porte de la cellule ?

Severus lui referma les doigts sur un métal âpre et glacé : la clé.

- Cadeau de tes amis novices.

- Mais il fait grand jour, objecta encore Harry. Argus me verra. Tout le monde me verra !

- Non, personne ne te verra, répliqua mystérieusement Severus. Autre chose : je sais que ta témérité naturelle te poussera à faire de ta sortie un esclandre. Je te prie donc de te retenir. La discrétion est la plus grande preuve de courage pour des hommes comme nous…

Cette fois, Argus ouvrit la porte à la volée, aboyant littéralement :

- Frère Severus ! Vous êtes resté assez longtemps !

Avec ostentation, le Maître des Novices traça une croix sur le front du garçon éberlué.

- Ego te absolvo…

Harry aurait dû baisser les yeux en recevant le sacrement, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer Severus avec intensité alors que l'espoir renaissait en lui. L'homme se releva, époussetant sa robe. Harry l'imita, lui qui croyait ne plus jamais tenir sur ses jambes, et l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte. Argus lui montra son visage malveillant avant de faire demi-tour ; sa démarche traînante se fit entendre dans le couloir. Harry s'enhardit, prit vivement la main de Severus et la porta à ses lèvres.

- Merci.

Les yeux noirs se rétrécirent, une lueur ardente en jaillit soudain. Severus se pencha vers Harry et planta un baiser possessif sur sa bouche. Harry eut à peine le temps de s'émerveiller que Severus se détacha et disparut dans une élégante volte noire.

Le jeune homme resta pétrifié, le cœur battant à tout rompre, presque incapable de respirer. Severus l'avait embrassé. Non comme un frère, non comme un père, non comme un confesseur, mais comme un amant. Ce contact, aussi bref fut-il, lui avait procuré des sensations mille fois plus bouleversantes que les sordides attouchements du prieur. Harry était sûr et certain, du fond de son âme, qu'il était amoureux. Ce n'était pas une folie de son imagination.

Et ce baiser n'était pas la fin. Severus lui ouvrait une porte de sortie, au sens littéral. Il le sauvait corps et âme.

_La discrétion est la plus grande preuve de courage pour des hommes comme nous. _

Harry avait tout d'abord cru que Severus faisait référence à leur condition monacale. Il réalisait à présent cette erreur. Des hommes comme eux, attirés par le péché de chair contre nature, et pourtant si peu pécheurs comparés à d'autres…

Dans une heure, il serait hors du cloître. Si Dieu le voulait, si tout se passait bien. Cette perspective ravissait Harry, l'étourdissait presque. Il échapperait à la mort quasi promise mais aussi à la morne existence pour la quelle il n'était pas fait. En même temps, une sourde angoisse l'envahissait : il ne connaissait rien du monde extérieur. L'Angleterre derrière ces murs lui aussi terra incognita que les confins de la Perse. Il lui faudrait survivre dans ce monde, seul, pour la première fois de sa vie.

Dans une heure…

HPHPHPHP

Harry tourna la clé. Il la serrait dans sa paume moite depuis une heure, il avait compté seconde par seconde, il était prêt. Le grincement de la serrure puis celui des gonds le terrifia, mais il fut seul à les entendre. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans l'édifice.

Au moment où il débouchait sur la cour carrée, la cloche de l'église se fit entendre. Bien que familier, le son le fit sursauter, nerveux comme il était. Machinalement, il attendit de compter les coups pour savoir quel office allait être célébré… Les coups s'enchaînaient sans fin, et Harry blêmit en reconnaissant le glas. La sonnerie des morts.

Glacé jusqu'au sang, il regardait l'esplanade déserte, les bâtiments silencieux et comprenait pourquoi Severus était si sûr que personne ne le verrait. Tous les frères devaient être réunis à l'église pour la cérémonie des obsèques.

Restait à savoir qui…

Et il n'y avait qu'une réponse douloureusement évidente.

Les bâtiments du cloître, la cour carrée semblaient l'attendre, comme si Harry était le seul occupant. C'était une occasion miraculeuse, mais Harry avait mal au cœur de savoir que la mort de son mentor avait permis ce miracle. La raison lui commandait de fuir sans demander son reste. Il trottina donc vers l'issue de secours en tâchant d'être le plus silencieux possible.

Cependant, alors qu'il passait à proximité de l'église, il entendit des murmures qui devinrent vite des éclats de voix, des cris qui n'étaient pas la récitation des psaumes.

Que se passait-il dans l'église ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait les perturber au milieu du recueillement envers le défunt ?

La curiosité fut la plus forte. Harry rabattit son capuchon sur sa tête et se glissa près de la porte de la sacristie. Il l'entrebâilla.

Tous les moines étaient bien là. Leurs exclamations croisées bourdonnaient, menaçantes. Harry entendit Lucius réclamer le silence d'une voix de plus en plus aiguë. Il ne fut guère entendu mais le tumulte s'apaisa suffisamment pour que Harry l'entende tempêter :

- Frère Severus, comment osez-vous perturber la cérémonie d'adieu à Albus que tous nous pleurons…

Le rire sarcastique de Severus s'éleva, comme un sacrilège.

- Assez de sornettes, Lucius ! Si tout le monde regrette Albus, si bon et si pieux, nous savons pertinemment que vous vous réjouissez de sa disparition qui fait de vous le maître ici !

Le bourdonnement, nettement approbateur, reprit. Harry, stupéfait, ne pouvait supporter de ne pas voir cet événement extraordinaire : quelqu'un se dressait contre Lucius, et ce n'était autre que celui auquel il tenait tant ! Il avança sur la pointe des pieds.

Lucius, désarçonné mais nullement renversé, haussa encore le ton :

- Vous avez perdu la tête ! Je ne peux expliquer autrement vos paroles inqualifiables ! Le diable parle par votre bouche !

- C'est votre explication à tout, frère Prieur ? ironisa Severus avec une assurance grandissante.

D'où il se tenait, Harry ne pouvait le voir. Il résista à la dangereuse envie de s'avancer davantage et se contenta de l'imaginer, droit, sévère, impérieux.

- Croyez-moi, je suis pleinement conscient et responsable de mes propos, comme l'était aussi ce pauvre garçon que vous avez condamné au pire des supplices pour vous venger de son honnêteté. Harry est victime de vos manigances sordides, comme l'ont été d'autres avant lui, depuis des années mais aucun n'a eu son courage ! N'importe quel homme doué de la moitié de la raison que Dieu accorde à un âne pense ce que je viens de vous dire et que je vous répète avec joie : vous êtes aussi éloigné du message évangélique qu'l est humainement possible. Vous n'avez en tête que votre pouvoir sur autrui. Vous ne respectez aucune des valeurs qui fait la douceur du christianisme : la fraternité, l'humilité, le pardon, la bonté vous sont étrangers, en action comme en théorie. Vous déshonorez l'habit bénédictin que vous portez !

A nouveau il y eut un grand tumulte parmi les frères. Harry pressait son poing contre ses lèvres pour retenir ses exclamations de surprise et de joie. Il débordait d'allégresse d'entendre ce qu'il avait rêvé de jeter lui-même au visage de Lucius. Et il lui semblait bien que la plupart des moines était de son avis : les exclamations n'étaient pas hostiles comme elles l'avaient été à son encontre, quelques jours auparavant. Harry regrettait de ne pas voir le visage du prieur en un tel moment. Il se plut à se représenter Lucius congestionné de fureur, incapable de répliquer, ayant perdu son assurance. Il n'était probablement pas loin de la vérité car Severus reprit la parole sans avoir été interrompu :

- La religion que vous prétendez incarner me révulse. Elle ne repose que sur les apparences de la vertu et non sur sa réalité. Vous êtes corrompu, pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Vous osez prétendre que vous pouvez être un guide pour les frères ici ! Vous osez prétendre que vous pouvez juger l'âme de vos semblables, décréter qui est hérétique ou non, possédé ou non. Vos manœuvres sournoises, vos calculs machiavéliques, votre appétit de pouvoir vous déconsidèrent aux yeux de tous !

- Assez ! Assez ! glapit Lucius. Vous outrepassez… Vous êtes… Vous osez… Vous me défiez, Severus ! Cela ne restera pas impuni !

Sa voix fut recouverte par un incroyable tumulte. Il semblait qu'un véritable esprit de rébellion soufflait sur l'assemblée des moines. Harry ne pouvait s'arrêter de sourire. Severus lui avait recommandé de ne pas faire d'esclandre mais n'appliquait pas cette injonction à lui-même.

Lucius était certainement taraudé par l'envie de condamner le Maître des novices au fouet, voire à un supplice plus définitif. Mais les secondes s'écoulaient et il n'osait pas. Sa place au sein de l'abbaye ne tenait plus qu'à un fil dans cette atmosphère révoltée. Il en était conscient et il n'était pas stupide. Il attendit quelques instants que s'apaise la cacophonie des voix et déclara d'une voix doucereuse :

- Severus, cher frère, vous êtes troublé. Je le comprends parfaitement. Nous sommes tous sous le coup de la mort d'Albus. L'abbaye a été secouée par de graves événements ces derniers jours. Cela m'incite à la mansuétude. Je réfléchirai au moyen de ramener à nous la brebis égarée…

Harry entendit le rire narquois de Severus, les murmures étonnés des moines, et comprit que la révolte s'arrêterait là. Si Lucius avait condamné Severus, immédiatement et sévèrement, il aurait perdu toute autorité ; mais son apparente indulgence apaisait la contestation, du moins pour l'instant. Encore un coup de maître… Harry aurait voulu en entendre plus, savoir ce qui allait advenir de Severus mais le péril était trop grand pour lui. Il n'avait déjà que trop tardé. Il devait partir.

La trappe ouverte se trouvait sur sa gauche, le mur épais ne l'enfermait plus, enfin il était dehors. Ce fut tellement facile que c'en était risible, un pied de nez à ses tourments. Il se trouvait dehors, pour la première fois depuis son onzième anniversaire. Il marcha aussi vite que possible en s'éloignant de l'abbaye et du village. La liberté, le choix, la vie avaient pour lui l'aspect d'un chemin de terre poussiéreux, du vent dans ses cheveux, de la forêt qui se rapprochait.

Cependant il n'arrivait pas à se sentir heureux. La pensée de Severus, aux mains de Lucius par sa faute, le torturait cruellement. Il comprenait que Severus avait voulu créer une diversion pour s'assurer que personne ne serait témoin de sa fuite. A cette fin, il avait délibérément provoqué un scandale aux obsèques d'Albus, défiant le prieur devant la communauté au grand complet. Harry se demanda ce qu'Albus aurait pensé de cette marque flagrante d'irrespect pour finalement songer que ce n'était pas grave. Albus avait été son ami et, s'il avait pu, il l'aurait aidé à fuir l'exorcisme. Harry espérait que l'âme d'Albus, où qu'elle se trouve, pardonnerait au Maître des novices et à lui-même…

Il marcha vite, se retournant souvent, craignant le moindre bruit. Il redoutait que Lucius ne lance les soldats du comte à sa poursuite. Peut-être se trompait-il : peut-être Lucius se moquait comme d'une guigne de son départ. Mais il ne voulait pas courir de risque inutile, alors il quitta rapidement le sentier pour s'enfoncer dans les bois. Il avait lu qu'on pouvait se repérer grâce à la position du soleil, de la mousse et des feuilles. Il apprit alors que la réflexion et l'expérience ne se confondent pas toujours : rapidement il fut perdu, incapable même de dire de quelle direction il venait. Il serra le poing de rage : quel bel homme libre il faisait !

Le monde extérieur, qui l'avait fait tellement rêvé, perdit ses belles couleurs vert et or pour devenir sombre et inquiétant. La nuit tombait, la température également. Harry était seul, perdu, effrayé. Au vu des circonstances de sa fuite, jamais il ne serait retourné à l'abbaye. Mais il se disait que s'il avait fui sur un coup de tête, sans avoir de motif particulier, il serait probablement revenu sur ses pas pour tambouriner à la porte, supplier qu'on le laisse entrer… à condition de retrouver le chemin, évidemment. Il comprenait à quel point le reste du monde pouvait paraître étranger lorsqu'on l'avait quitté depuis longtemps.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne prit pas garde au bruit de galop et sursauta en entendant soudain le hennissement derrière lui. Pris de panique, il regarda autour de lui et plongea derrière un arbre. Il s'enfouit à demi dans les feuilles mortes, rabattit son capuchon et pria que le cavalier ne le vît pas.

Il eut conscience que le cheval s'arrêtait, renâclait. Aucun bruit. Puis :

- Je savais bien que je vous retrouverais, frère Harry ! fit une voix masculine.

_(à suivre)_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Harry, glacé jusqu'aux os, se redressa lentement. Son regard se porta sur les sabots du cheval, qui piaffait à quelques centimètres de lui, remonta sur les bottes du cavalier, sa tunique bleue, se fixa sur son visage. Celui-ci lui était inconnu.

Harry fut très surpris que cet homme, qu'il n'avait jamais vu, l'appelle ainsi par son nom. Puis il vit que le cavalier portait la livrée du comte Cornelius ; il recula, saisi de crainte.

Certes, la dernière fois qu'il avait vu le comte, celui-ci semblait désireux d'ôter à Lucius la charge de l'abbaye. Mais depuis, Harry avait été accusé de possession démoniaque, condamné à un exorcisme et pour couronner le tout il était à présent un fugitif. Si le comte le considérait comme un fou dangereux, ce serait plus que compréhensible.

Cependant, le cavalier regardait Harry avec un sourire bienveillant.

- Frère Harry, je suis envoyé par la comtesse. Dame Minerva souhaite s'entretenir avec vous sur-le-champ. Me ferez-vous la grâce de m'accompagner ?

- La comtesse ? répéta Harry, sans se départir de sa méfiance.

- Oui, mon frère. Elle a entendu que vous étiez en fuite et désirait vous retrouver à toute force. Elle m'a demandé de vous assurer qu'elle n'est pas votre ennemie. En souvenir de votre conversation dans la bibliothèque, elle vous prie de lui faire confiance.

Les paroles étaient réconfortantes, mais peut-être trompeuses. Harry transperça l'homme d'un regard aigu, comme s'il espérait lire dans ses pensées. Comment être certain qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un piège ?

Il n'y avait aucun moyen d'en être certain. Le cavalier était grand, large, impressionnant mais possédait une physionomie sympathique. Harry décida de lui accorder sa confiance, sans plus d'assurances.

Le cavalier tendit la main au jeune moine et le hissa en croupe derrière lui. Empêtré dans sa robe, très peu familier des chevaux, Harry s'accrocha à lui.

- Comment vous nommez-vous ? demanda-t-il, se disant qu'il ne pouvait pas enlacer quasiment un inconnu.

- Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Harry sursauta : le bailli Shacklebolt ? Comment faire confiance à celui qui rendait la justice au nom du comte ? Mais le bailli venait de se proclamer le serviteur de la comtesse plus que de son époux. Alors Harry décida de rester.

Le cheval partit au galop. Harry s'accrocha désespérément pour ne pas être désarçonné.

Il avait bien conscience qu'il jouait un jeu dangereux. Si Shacklebolt lui avait menti et le livrait au comte… ou pire, le ramenait à l'abbaye, il était perdu. Il n'aurait pas de seconde chance. Severus se serait mis en danger pour rien.

D'un autre côté, quel choix avait-il ? Il n'aurait pu fuir à travers les bois, poursuivi par un cheval. C'était aussi grotesque qu'irréaliste. Il lui fallait faire confiance. S'il voulait refaire sa vie hors du cloître, il devait apprendre à nouer des relations avec les autres.

Au fur et à mesure que le cheval se rapprochait du village, Harry sentait sa nervosité grandir. Le cavalier n'envisageait quand même pas de le promener au beau milieu de la rue ? Ou de l'amener au château comtal ? C'était de la folie, il devait se sauver, sauter à bas de la monture et courir à toutes jambes…

Le cheval fit une volte à l'approche des premières maisons et trotta le long d'une allée boisée. Celle-ci conduisait à une antique bâtisse à la peinture défraîchie. Kingsley arrêta sa monture et fit signe à Harry de descendre. Celui-ci se laissa prudemment glisser à terre. Kingsley lui indiqua la maison.

- C'est là. Entrez, frère Harry.

Seul son air franc convainquit Harry de s'exécuter. Mais il hésita avant de marcher jusqu'à la porte et de la pousser.

Kingsley Shackelbolt n'avait pas menti. Minerva était bien là. Serrée dans sa robe sombre, coiffée d'un hénin sévère qui couvrait jusqu'au moindre de ses cheveux, elle était debout et arpentait nerveusement la pièce aux murs nus. Son visage s'éclaira à la vue de Harry. Elle lui tendit les mains.

- Mon enfant…

La voix était si gentille, le geste si affectueux, que Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle s'en rendit compte et elle attira le garçon à elle pour un contact maternel, bien que bref. Puis elle reprit son attitude pleine de réserve ; mais désormais Harry savait qu'elle était capable de sentiments chaleureux et cela lui fit du bien.

- J'étais à l'abbaye ce matin pour assister aux funérailles de votre abbé, déclara-t-elle, et j'ai été témoin de la prise de parole audacieuse de votre frère, le Maître des Novices…

Harry eut à la fois envie de pleurer et de sourire en entendant cette seule phrase. Il se contenta de hocher la tête, pensant qu'elle aussi avait entendu les dures paroles de Severus et se demandant ce qu'elle en pensait.

- … Et j'étais là également lorsqu'on a annoncé votre disparition.

- Les frères étaient tous réunis dans l'église, même celui qui me gardait. J'en ai profité pour m'enfuir. Je n'en suis pas fier. J'aurais voulu saluer Albus une dernière fois. J'aurais même voulu rester à l'abbaye. Mais Lucius ne me l'a pas permis.

- Je sais de quoi il vous accuse. C'est absolument grotesque. Je n'ai cessé de le répéter à mon époux, mais celui-ci a une peur panique, presque païenne, du diable et de ses manifestations. Il a refusé de vous aider.

- Tout le monde a refusé de m'aider, rétorqua amèrement Harry. Sauf mes amis les plus proches. La communauté, celle qui devait être ma famille, m'a condamné. Je n'ai plus d'avenir ici. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous me cherchiez, madame, mais je vous en prie : laissez-moi partir ! Si jamais je suis reconnu dans le village, on me conduira à Lucius !

Minerva avait en l'écoutant un air grave mais aussi un peu surpris.

- La fuite est la pire des solutions, Harry. Vous m'avez dit que vous aviez passé la moitié de votre existence à l'abbaye. Quel espoir avez-vous de survivre seul, dehors ? Le monde n'est pas aussi facile que celui que vous connaissez.

- Ne croyez pas que la vie à l'abbaye soit un paradis, je vous assure que c'est faux !

- Je vous crois. Mais vous devez garder en tête qu'au moins l'abbaye vous assure la sécurité, la nourriture. C'est déjà beaucoup plus que ne connaissent la plupart des laïcs. Vous le savez, en théorie. Mais vous ignorez comment assurer votre existence au quotidien. Je suis très inquiète pour vous, c'est pour cela que j'ai demandé à mon fidèle Kingsley de vous retrouver.

- Vous n'allez pas me ramener à l'abbaye ?

Minerva eut un sourire triste devant cette question angoissée.

- Non. J'ai bien compris que vous aviez un redoutable ennemi dans le nouvel abbé. Quel gâchis… Albus était fort différent. C'était un grand ami à moi, figurez-vous.

La comtesse et Harry échangèrent un regard plein de nostalgie. Albus laissait un grand vide. Le jeune moine se sentit compris dans son chagrin et en fut rasséréné.

- Mais je pense que vous ne devriez pas vous jeter dehors tête baissée, poursuivit Minerva. Voilà ce que je vous propose : j'ai des relations cordiales avec l'abbé d'un monastère en Cornouailles. Avec ma recommandation, il vous acceptera dans sa communauté, sans vous poser de questions. Ce monastère est très actif dans la copie des manuscrits et dans la diffusion du savoir d'autres pays. Vous pourriez y exercer vos talents. Réfléchissez bien, Harry. Vous avez tout à gagner en changeant simplement de cloître.

Harry garda le silence quelques instants, réfléchissant furieusement. Il était vrai que la proposition était séduisante : il garderait ses avantages, il garderait ses projets artistiques, il retrouverait le confort d'un monde bien connu. Une partie de lui-même était infiniment soulagée, voulait accepter avec reconnaissance…

Mais une autre partie protestait. Merci, le cloître, il avait donné. Il avait cette occasion incroyable de découvrir autre chose, de voir de ses propres yeux ce monde extérieur que l'on décrivait comme un monstre mais où les grands savants et les grands artistes qu'il admirait avaient vécu. Ce monde ne devait pas être si odieux que cela…

Il secoua la tête, lentement mais résolument.

- Non madame. Je suis très touché, je vous remercie beaucoup, mais je ne veux pas retourner dans un monastère. Je veux vivre dehors, je veux être libre, je veux savoir ce que c'est.

Minerva sourit ; elle n'avait nullement l'air déçu.

- C'est la réponse que je craignais… et cependant je n'en suis pas surprise. J'ai tout de suite senti en vous une énergie, un optimisme qui s'accommodaient mal d'être privés de liberté. Je vous comprends parfaitement, frère Harry. Harry tout court, à présent. Puissiez-vous être heureux dans la vie que vous avez choisi.

- Je le serai !

Sa fanfaronnade les fit rire tous les deux. Puis Harry se rappela ceux qu'il laissait derrière lui. Lucius serait donc abbé, il n'avait rien à y faire : la comtesse lui avait fait comprendre que son mari conservait sa confiance en cet homme ; il serait déçu un jour ou l'autre, Harry pouvait le parier ! Qu'allait devenir l'abbaye sous la direction de Lucius ? Comment traiterait-il les hommes confiés à sa garde ?

- Savez-vous, madame, ce qui va advenir du Maître des Novices ? En me défendant, il a pris un grand risque.

- Il va être condamné à une pénitence sévère, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire. Une relégation isolée. Mais je ne sais pas exactement de ce dont il s'agit.

- Moi je crois que je le sais, dit lentement Harry.

Il prit la main de la comtesse et s'inclina.

- Merci pour tout, madame. Vous avez été très bonne pour moi.

- Ne partez pas tout de suite. Il faut d'abord faire quelque chose pour cela…

Et elle fit un geste en direction du jeune homme qui leva les sourcils, interloqué.

HPHPHPHP

C'était un groupement de quelques maisons en boue et en chaume, si décrépites que le toit en était plus gris que blond. Elles se trouvaient à quelques lieues de l'abbaye, isolées du reste du monde par la touffe ur des bois et l'absence de sentier. Personne n'y allait de gaieté de cœur : les moines obligés d'y prodiguer des soins –généralement par pénitence et non par choix- et les lépreux que la maladie condamnait à l'ostracisme.

La léproserie n'avait pas de médecin à demeure. Seul Remus s'y rendait régulièrement, et il aidait comme il pouvait les malheureux qui étaient de passage. L'installation était si misérable qu'aucun n'y restait à demeure. Remus et les moines qui venaient occasionnellement l'assister leur donnaient surtout de la nourriture, impuissants qu'ils étaient à soigner cette affection.

Harry sentit son cœur battre plus vite en approchant de la léproserie. Ce lieu si redouté, il l'approchait volontairement. Il ne craignait même pas la contagion, il était terrifié par une perspective bien plus redoutable à ses yeux…

Deux silhouettes étaient assises devant une des chaumières et se réchauffaient auprès du feu de camp. Elles levèrent la tête en entendant Harry approcher, constatèrent que le nouveau venu avait un visage jeune et intact, et se dissimulèrent aussitôt sous leur capuche. Cependant Harry avait eu le temps d'entrevoir leurs faciès ravagés par la lèpre. La compassion lui noua le ventre.

Avant qu'il eut pu articuler un mot, un moine bénédictin apparut à la porte.

- J'apporte la marmite !

Malgré la souffrance perceptible du lieu, il avait su garder une voix joyeuse et énergique. Stupéfait, Harry reconnut la chevelure rousse de Ron.

- Mais que fais-tu là ?

Saisi, Ron manqua de laisser tomber la marmite à ses pieds.

- Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! Tu es la dernière personne à laquelle je m'attendais… Mais toi que fais-tu là ? Je te croyais déjà très loin !

Harry souriait de plaisir devant son visage familier, ses grands yeux étonnés, ses phrases volubiles. Il avait cru ne plus jamais le revoir. Cette rencontre inattendue lui fit un grand plaisir. Ron aussi arborait un air très heureux mais teinté d'inquiétude. Il regardait sans cesse autour de lui.

- Harry ! Les moines te font rechercher, il faut que tu te caches ! Quelle idiotie d'être resté dans les parages ! Tu dois filer le plus loin possible, dans une autre seigneurie.

- Je sais, je sais, l'apaisa Harry. Ne t'en fais pas, je suis prudent. Je ne circule que la nuit et je me suis débarrassé de mon habit bénédictin, comme tu vois.

Il fit un geste vers ses hardes paysannes.

- Mais toi, poursuivit-il, que fais-tu à la léproserie ?

- Punition de Lucius, pour avoir pris ta défense.

- Encore le prieur…

- _L'abbé_ Lucius. Pauvres de nous…

Ron semblait profondément accablé, davantage par la perspective d'avoir Lucius comme supérieur que de sa pénitence dans cet endroit. Il esquissa néanmoins un sourire.

- Pour ajouter à mon malheur, tu ne devineras jamais avec qui il m'a envoyé en pénitence…

- Je crois que si, répliqua tranquillement son ami.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'une autre silhouette monacale se découpa dans l'embrasure de la chaumière, comme si elle avait attendu le moment propice à son intervention. Et c'était sûrement le cas, songea Harry avec un battement de cœur. Frère Severus avait un visage courroucé qui ne s'adoucit pas à la vue de Harry. Celui-ci leva bravement le menton.

- Bonjour, Maître. Vous êtes peut-être étonné de ma présence ?

- En effet. Je croyais que tu aurais eu l'élémentaire intelligence de fuir le plus loin possible.

- Je ne pouvais pas m'éloigner en vous sachant ici.

C'était un pur euphémisme. Harry avait attendu quelques jours, se faisant petit et discret, craignant d'être retrouvé par les moines, redoutant plus encore de ne pouvoir approcher Severus.

Les yeux écarquillés de Ron allaient de l'un à l'autre, cherchant à comprendre. Severus se tourna vers lui :

- Vous vous sentez capable de surveiller la cuisson sans gâter la soupe ? Alors au travail !

Ron s'empressa de poser la marmite sur le feu. Severus fit à Harry un signe impérieux pour qu'il entre.

- Qu'au moins on ne te voit pas ici. Les soldats du comte te cherchent.

- Ils ne me chercheront pas aussi près de l'abbaye, affirma Harry avec plus de confiance qu'il n'en ressentait. Ils doivent penser que rien ne me retient ici.

- Si tu commences à réfléchir, on se demande où va le monde…

Harry esquissa un sourire, un peu rassuré par le ton rogue auquel il était habitué. Il entra dans la minuscule cabane et regarda autour de lui avec curiosité. Pas de meuble, quelques ustensiles de cuisine, de la paille sur le sol en terre battue. Deux sacs étaient avachis dans un coin, certainement ceux des deux moines en pénitence. Par la porte qui ne fermait pas, Harry vit deux autres lépreux avancer en boitant vers le feu où Ron préparait le repas pour tous. Il comprit que l'œuvre charitable imposée aux moines était utile à ces pauvres hères rejetés de la société, qu'il ne fallait pas la redouter mais l'accueillir avec joie dans son cœur. La léproserie était plus pathétique qu'effrayante, elle était destinée à réveiller l'humilité de ceux contraints d'y passer quelques temps… et Albus avait toujours veillé à ce que les moines n'y séjournent jamais assez longtemps pour risquer d'être contaminés par cette horreur. Restait à savoir si Lucius aurait les mêmes scrupules.

- Je suis désolé que vous ayez à subir cela par ma faute, murmura Harry avec contrition.

- Par ta faute ? répéta narquoisement Severus en levant un sourcil si moqueur que Harry rougit.

- Oui, parce que vous vouliez faire diversion.

- Détrompe-toi, petit présomptueux. Ce que j'ai dit à Lucius me brûlait les lèvres depuis longtemps. Cela n'a rien à voir avec toi.

- Vos paroles étaient très violentes !

- Tu m'as entendu ?

- Je ne pouvais pas partir ainsi, comme un lâche, sans savoir ce que vous alliez faire, ni ce que vous risquiez. Je me sui sauvé quand Lucius a dit qu'il allait réfléchir et qu'il ferait preuve d'indulgence. J'ai bien cru que les moines allaient se rebeller contre lui, pourtant…

Severus avait les yeux dans le vague. Il haussa les épaules, fataliste.

- Je l'ai un instant espéré… Mais le risque était trop grand, l'inconnu trop effrayant. Les moines sont des rebelles à la société laïque, pas aux dignitaires de l'Eglise. Ils préfèreront toujours Lucius à une abbaye sans chef. Je peux m'estimer heureux que la pénitence soit la léproserie, c'est toujours mieux que ton propre sort !

Harry comprit qu'il plaisantait et osa lui adresser une grimace.

- Evidemment, ironisa-t-il en retour, les lépreux sont plus avenants que l'exorciste ou l'inquisiteur… Alors Lucius est le nouvel abbé ? Il triomphe, après tout ce qu'il a sur la conscience ?

- Quelle conscience ? Harry, si tu veux vivre dans le monde, tu dois te persuader que tu y rencontreras d'autres hommes comme lui. Ils n'obtiennent pas toujours ce qu'ils veulent mais ils passent leur vie à essayer… Dis-moi, comment as-tu su que Ron et moi serions là ? interrogea finalement Severus, piqué de curiosité.

- Je ne savais pas, pour Ron. La comtesse Minerva m'a appris à quoi Lucius vous avait condamné. C'est elle qui m'a donné de nouveaux vêtements, de la nourriture et aussi un peu d'argent.

- Harry, tu as une chance insolente.

Le ton était curieusement solennel. Severus le considérait d'un air sérieux, peut-être même un peu inquiet.

- Sais-tu ce que tu vas faire ?

- Oh… Je pensais marcher loin d'ici, vers le sud. Je trouverai bien du travail ici et là…

- Il est vrai que tu es tellement doué pour les travaux agricoles !

- … Je voudrais voir la mer. Je ne l'ai jamais vue. J'ai envie de voir la mer et le soleil.

- En-dehors de ce désir, certes légitime, tu n'envisages pas l'avenir plus concrètement ?

- Grâce à l'abbaye, je sais lire et écrire. Tout le monde ne peut pas en dire autant. Je trouverai à m'employer.

- Ce n'est pas si mal raisonné, admit Severus.

Harry rayonna. Sa peur du monde extérieur et de l'avenir fondait comme neige au soleil lorsqu'il parlait avec Severus. Il se sentait fort, intelligent, capable de survivre par lui-même. Il avait bien plus confiance en ses capacités que lorsqu'il se trouvait derrière les murs de l'abbaye. L'exquise sensation que sa vie dépendait à présent de lui avait raison de toutes ses angoisses.

Apparemment, ses nouveaux sentiments se lisaient sur son visage. Severus lui dit d'une voix changée :

- Tu as un air heureux que je ne t'ai jamais connu.

- Je serais bien ingrat envers le destin si je me plaignais maintenant !

Ces paroles parurent assombrir Severus. Sa bouche frémit, ses traits se figèrent comme sous le coup d'une émotion douloureuse.

- Je te souhaite d'être toujours en paix avec toi-même. Tu devrais te mettre en route maintenant.

Severus lui tourna le dos. Harry secoua la tête d'un air buté, même si l'homme ne pouvait pas le voir.

- Je ne partirai pas avant de vous avoir remercié. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie. Et puis il y a une question que je veux vous poser…

Severus se retourna à demi.

- … Pourriez-vous envisager de partir avec moi ?

_(à suivre)_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Cette question tournait inlassablement dans sa tête depuis sa fuite désespérée de l'abbaye. Il se l'était répétée encore et encore, sur tous les tons, suppliant, engageant, pathétique, détaché, se demandant quelle formulation pouvait inciter Severus à accepter. Sa proposition relevait de la folie pure. Tout être sensé la refuserait. Harry s'était placé dans une situation impossible, qui pourrait la lui envier ? Quel être inconscient quitterait la sécurité de l'Ordre s'il n'y était contraint ?

Harry attendait, terriblement conscient des lourds battements de son cœur qui se succédaient ; il ne percevait toujours aucune réaction de son ancien Maître. Celui-ci plissa les yeux comme s'il espérait lire dans ses pensées.

- Je voudrais savoir ce que tu as exactement en tête, Harry. Si tu as peur du monde extérieur, si tu cherches une planche à laquelle te raccrocher comme un poids mort, si tu dégoulines de stupide reconnaissance…

Son amertume augmentait au fil des mots. Si Harry ne l'interrompait pas, il finirait par laisser éclater sa colère et les reproches les plus injustes pleuvraient allègrement. Le jeune homme était accoutumé à son caractère difficile. Il comprenait que celui-ci ne voulait ni gratitude, ni dette, ni pitié. Sa fierté ombrageuse et ses souffrances passées le rendaient terriblement méfiant. Loin d'en être rebuté, Harry se sentait envahi par la tendresse.

- Je vous ai dit que je vous aimais.

- Les déclarations de ceux qui sont à l'article de la mort ne doivent pas être prises avec plus de sérieux que nécessaire.

Téméraire, Harry se rapprocha pour plonger dans les yeux noirs brillant de suspicion et il posa sa main sur la joue qui ne se déroba pas. Il lisait l'incrédulité sur le visage de Severus mais également une hésitation, un flou qui ressemblait à de l'espérance.

- Je l'ai enfin dit parce que je croyais ne plus jamais en avoir l'occasion. Je ne voulais pas disparaître avec ce secret. Cela aurait signifié que mes sentiments n'avaient jamais existé. Je vous aime. Je vous aime.

- Arrête. Tu as l'air d'un enfant qui se grise de mots, qui s'exalte tout seul. Réfléchis bien, Harry. Maintenant que tu es libre, tu vas découvrir des charmes que tu ne peux imaginer. Tu peux te marier, avoir des enfants.

- Non. Je sais que ce n'est pas pour moi.

- Comment un enfant immature tel que toi pourrait-il le savoir ?

- Severus, vous n'avez pas oublié ce qu'est un novice ? Les livres interdits, les conversations secrètes, les rêveries… J'ai connu tout cela. Je peux promettre que, contrairement aux autres, je n'ai jamais rêvé d'une femme. Les récits érotiques des Mahométans ne m'ont jamais attiré. Je sais ce que j'attends de ma vie et je souhaite de toutes mes forces que vous en fassiez partie.

Harry regardait à présent Severus avec angoisse. Il avait donné tous ses arguments, abattu tous ses atouts. Il ne savait que dire d'autre pour le convaincre de sa sincérité. Il manquait d'expérience ainsi que d'audace ; il n'imaginait pas, par exemple, se servir de son corps pour remporter la victoire.

Peut-être Severus fut-il touché par sa candeur. Peut-être ne demandait-il qu'à le croire. Quoi qu'il en soit, il attira à lui le jeune visage ardent et écarta les mèches brunes.

- Je dois être fou. Tu m'es devenu plus cher que toutes mes croyances…

Il fut surpris par la fougue avec laquelle Harry se jeta dans ses bras. Avec maladresse, il lui rendit son étreinte. Il semblait très emprunté en serrant le garçon dans ses bras. Le moment se prolongea. Puis Harry, à regret, se détacha de lui.

- Ron est là, chuchota-t-il.

- Oui, Ron est là. Si tu savais à quel point ton ami m'exaspère, par moments…

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

HPHPHPHPHP

Severus ne voulait pas abandonner les lépreux seuls ; il décida d'attendre l'arrivée de Remus, prévue le lendemain, pour ensuite tourner le dos définitivement à l'abbaye et aux Bénédictins. Harry accepta d'autant plus facilement qu'il voulait faire ses adieux au frère infirmier qui avait été si bon pour lui. Il passa le reste de la journée à aider Severus et Ron dans leurs soins aux malades. Ces derniers s'habituèrent à sa présence et renoncèrent à porter leurs masques. Mais Harry ne frémissait plus devant leurs visages abîmés et leurs mains mutilées. Il ne craignait même pas la contagion. Il lui semblait qu'il était protégé contre cela, comme il était désormais protégé contre Lucius et contre de longues années desséchantes au monastère. Il irradiait de bonheur.

Ron ne put que le remarquer. Dévoré de curiosité, il mourait d'envie d'assaillir Harry de questions ; en présence de Severus, il n'osait pas ; or Severus et Harry ne se quittaient pas, ils travaillaient côte à côte, préparaient le souper côte à côte, bavardaient à mi-voix… Ron sentait grandir ses soupçons mais son idée était tellement absurde ! Tellement insensée ! Il lui tardait de parler avec Harry…

Le soir venu, les lépreux s'installèrent pour dormir dans les cabanes et en laissèrent une pour les moines. Severus, Harry et Ron s'assirent donc de leur côté sur les tas de paille. Ron lançait des regards de côté vers ses voisins, ouvrait la bouche et la fermait, sans oser se lancer. D'un rictus amusé, Severus autorisa Harry à le mettre au courant.

- Demain nous allons partir, commença Harry, dont les yeux brillaient.

- Partir ? répéta Ron. Où ça, retourner à l'abbaye ?

- Non. Partir loin et ne jamais revenir. Nous quittons les ordres, Severus et moi.

- Mais… Mais… On ne peut pas quitter les ordres comme ça, il faut demander une dispense au Saint-Siège… Et que dira l'évêque ? Et le prieur ? Et le comte ?

- Ron, reprit Harry, rieur et désinvolte, nous nous moquons bien de tout cela ! Nous allons être libres, loin de notre passé. Personne ne saura et nous aurons une nouvelle vie, ensemble.

- Ensemble ?

Cela faisait beaucoup d'informations à la fois pour Ron. Il écarquillait les yeux aussi grands qu'en cours de théologie sur l'Evangile selon saint Jean. Severus et Harry tournaient vers lui le même visage amusé et la même lueur de joie et d'espoir brillaient dans leurs prunelles. Ce fut cette évidente complicité qui convainquit Ron. Il marmonna, hésitant :

- Eh bien… je suppose qu'il me reste à vous souhaiter bonne chance…

- Merci Ron.

Le rouquin s'absorba dans ses pensées, sans même prêter attention aux conversations de ses deux camarades. A côté de lui, il voyait un exemple de liberté, de choix, d'amour partagé. Une curieuse forme d'amour, que l'Eglise condamnait, que la société regardait avec horreur, mais un amour tout de même. Et puis, il était bien placé pour savoir que son amour pour Hermione était condamné aussi par la société ; qu'un moine et une jeune fille avaient le droit moins que les autres de consommer leurs sentiments, de mêler leurs chairs pour atteindre le plaisir.

Demain, Severus et Harry partiraient, dans ce monde hostile, mais ils seraient ensemble. Demain, Ron retournerait à l'abbaye se mettre sous la coupe du nouveau prieur. Lucius présiderait la cérémonie où Ron prononcerait ses vœux définitifs. Jamais il ne sortirait de l'abbaye. Hermione finirait par l'oublier, épouserait un homme de son entourage, porterait ses enfants, vieillirait loin de lui…

Severus et Harry s'endormirent, l'un près de l'autre, leurs mains se frôlant. Ron se torturait toujours. Mais, inévitablement, la décision lui semblait de plus en plus évidente.

HPHPHPHPHP

Severus avait quitté ses habits de Bénédictin. En se vêtant en laïc, il tournait la page. Il faisait plus que changer de vêtements, il changeait de vie. Harry savait qu'il n'avait connu que le cloître toute sa vie, il mesurait le choc que cela représentait pour un homme de son âge. Il mesurait aussi le sacrifice que Severus faisait pour lui.

Les deux hommes marchaient depuis des heures. Ils avaient déjà changé de comté. Lucius s'éloignait, l'abbaye aussi. Le carillon régulier des églises ne leur semblait même plus menaçant. L'Eglise était omniprésente dans ce pays, elle les accompagnerait donc partout… Mais ils n'en faisaient plus partie, ils pouvaient continuer à s'adresser à Dieu sans passer par les sept offices quotidiens, sans être enfermés derrière des murs.

La campagne verdoyante à perte de vue était pour eux un spectacle extraordinaire. Le paysage était si différent de la vue limitée qui avait été la leur pendant des années… Ils s'arrêtèrent près d'une rivière, escaladèrent la haie pour atteindre l'eau fraîche et se désaltérèrent. Harry se laissa aller sur l'herbe avec un soupir d'aise. Il se sentait tellement bien que c'était sûrement un péché.

Il repensa à Ron, qui avait décidé de quitter l'abbaye lui aussi. Il savait que son exemple y était pour beaucoup. Il espérait que Ron retrouverait Hermione, pour qui il quittait tout, et qu'elle accepterait de le suivre dans cette folie. Si elle était telle que Ron le disait, elle n'hésiterait pas. Pourvu que son ami ne connaisse pas une grande déception qui lui briserait le coeur, c'était tout ce que souhaitait Harry.

Il avait fallu dire toute la vérité à Remus. Celui-ci était resté silencieux un long moment avant de leur souhaiter bonne chance. Il avait ajouté qu'il prierait pour eux tous. Mais Harry avait senti que Remus désapprouvait leur folle équipée, tout en étant soulagé que Harry ait échappé à ce démon de Lucius. Probablement frère Remus, loyal comme il était, ne concevait pas que Severus puisse renier ses vœux pour vivre dans le péché avec un autre homme. Il fallait le comprendre…

Harry soupira en étendant les bras au-dessus de sa tête. Il sentit le regard de Severus sur lui. Il ouvrit les yeux pour constater qu'il ne s'était pas trompé : Severus le fixait avec une intensité qui lui arracha un frisson.

- Tu es très beau, Harry.

Celui-ci sourit, heureux de l'entendre. Tout le rendait heureux en ce jour glorieux, dont il souhaiterait l'anniversaire les années futures : son premier jour de liberté.

Severus se pencha brusquement sur lui, le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément. Harry ouvrit les lèvres, le laissa envahir sa bouche, puis se jeta à la découverte de la sienne. Le sang battait très fort dans ses veines ; il aimait cette nouvelle sensation. Rapidement, il oublia presque la bouche qui le mordillait au profit des mains qui se faisaient insistantes sur son corps, écartaient ses vêtements, le parcouraient de caresses. Harry se redressa à demi pour s'en prendre lui aussi aux vêtements, désormais laïcs, qui cachaient Severus. Plein d'ardeur et de vivacité, il défit la chemise et les pantalons qui descendirent autour des chevilles de Severus. Celui-ci respirait de manière erratique. Harry lui caressa le torse avec délectation et curiosité ; puis ses doigts effleurèrent son membre tendu. Severus eut un bruit rauque, que le jeune homme eut envie d'entendre de nouveau. Sans timidité excessive, il entreprit de le caresser, de le découvrir, de l'apprivoiser. Lorsque Severus parut sur le point d'exploser, il chassa impatiemment les mains de Harry ; lui aussi voulait découvrir le corps de son amant. Harry voulut protester mais Severus était trop fort : il fut renversé sur le sol et subit, gémissant, les délicieuses tortures que Severus lui infligea.

Harry renversa la tête, s'abandonnant au plaisir physique dont il découvrait l'intensité. Severus lécha sa peau salée, tremblant de désir devant la fraîcheur et la perfection du jeune homme. Il lui murmura, à bout de souffle :

- Je te veux. J'en ai envie depuis longtemps.

Harry gémit en réponse, un son qui ressemblait à un sanglot, et son corps se tendit sous le plaisir, le désir, l'urgent besoin de soulager la tension insupportable de ses sens. Severus vint s'allonger sur lui, prenant grand soin de faire reposer son poids sur ses avant-bras, et roula son bassin contre lui. Leurs hanches ne cessaient de s'entrechoquer, de se frôler. Harry et Severus bougèrent de concert, gémissant sans retenue, alors que l'extase se rapprochait. Après ils s'écroulèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, savourant en silence la passion qu'ils avaient partagée, ne percevant que le murmure de la rivière et les battements de leurs cœurs.

Plus tard, alors qu'ils avaient repris une apparence présentable, Severus jeta à son jeune compagnon un regard teinte d'inquiétude.

- Je me demande…

- Oui, Severus ?

- Je me demande si j'ai eu raison de t'entraîner…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, il esquissa simplement un geste ample entre eux et la campagne. Harry comprit parfaitement.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as entraîné. C'est plutôt les circonstances, Lucius, et moi-même. Je ne regrette rien.

- Maintenant, mais plus tard ?

- Plus tard sera comme aujourd'hui, dit Harry avec une confiance inébranlable. Je suis heureux parce que j'ai trouvé ma place. Je suis là où Dieu me veut.

Severus eut un air un peu sarcastique mais répondit :

- Moi aussi.

Alors qu'il se penchait vers lui pour un nouveau baiser plein de fougue, Harry ferma les yeux et se sentit soudain pris de vertige. Il trébucha, voulut se rattraper à Severus mais ses bras se refermèrent sur le vide. Il tomba, et sa chute lui sembla interminable…

HPHPHPHPHP

- Harry ? Harry, tu m'entends ?

Harry, la langue pâteuse, se sentait absolument incapable de répondre, alors il hocha la tête. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Malgré la pénombre, ses yeux le brûlèrent aussitôt. Il les referma avec un soupir de douleur.

- Harry ?

- Laisse-moi, Ron…

Il était sûr que c'était Ron, il reconnaissait parfaitement sa voix alors il se força à le regarder. Il fut surpris cependant par son aspect. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, mais la vision ne changeait pas : Ron avait les cheveux assez longs sur sa nuque, un vêtement aux couleurs criardes et un écusson représentant un lion sur sa cravate. Quelque chose n'allait pas…

- Tu es réveillé ! Je vais chercher madame Pomfrey !

- Pomfrey ?

Harry se redressa, regarda autour de lui. Il était en pleine confusion. Il reconnaissait les lieux pourtant ; le visage doux qui se pencha vers lui était familier également mais lui paraissait lointain, comme perdu dans de vieux souvenirs d'enfance.

- Harry… Enfin réveillé. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Pas trop mal.

Mme Pomfrey regarda les yeux de Harry et lui passa une main fraîche sur le front. Le garçon la regardait avec une expression étonnée. Il se souvenait d'elle, il se souvenait du dortoir de l'infirmerie. Mais il se souvenait aussi d'autres choses, d'autres lieux, pleins de pierres et de feu qui lui semblaient venir de fort loin. Des images se succédaient devant ses yeux, se mélangeaient, oncle Vernon, une église, Hagrid, l'hostie approchée de sa bouche, les yeux rouges de Voldemort dans le cimetière, une assemblée de moines qui siégeaient au chapitre et le regardaient avec terreur car il pouvait porter le diable en lui…

Harry sursauta. Mme Pomfrey se pencha vers lui et murmura à mi-voix :

- Encore des cauchemars ?

Harry passa une main devant ses yeux. Il lui semblait en effet que le cauchemar était encore là, si réel, si vivace qu'il se confondait avec la réalité…

- Oui.

- Qui-tu-sais ?

Non, il ne savait pas, justement. Peut-être le père Albus saurait-il ? Mon Dieu, c'était vrai qu'il était mort, qu'il ne pourrait plus l'aider… Mais non ! Albus Dumbledore était vivant !

- J'ai mal à la tête…

L'infirmière eut un long soupir agacé.

- Cela ne me surprend pas, en sortant de Divination ! Je ne cesse de dire à cette Sibylle que ses fumigations sont nocives. Tu t'es évanoui pendant son cours et personne n'a réussi à te ranimer.

Harry sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Il se rappelait de tout, soudain, comme si le rideau opaque sur ses souvenirs venait d'être écarté. Ces idioties de vie antérieure… et puis il avait vécu quelque chose, ailleurs, dans une autre époque qu'il était bien incapable de dater… et le film s'était interrompu brusquement, non sans lui laisser un dernier souvenir plus brûlant que les autres.

Combien de temps était-il resté dans cette autre vie ? Combien de temps cet autre Harry, petit moine pathétique, lui avait-il volé ?

Il n'osait poser la question. Il verrait bien, plus tard, quand un calendrier lui tomberait sous les yeux. Peut-être même ne s'était-il écoulé qu'une simple heure. Autres temps, autre mœurs, autre sens du sablier écoulé…

Madame Pomfrey accepta de le laisser sortir pour le dîner dans la Grande Salle. Ron en fut bien content ; en restant près de son ami, il avait eu peur de manquer le principal. Harry fut content de pouvoir sortir lui aussi. Il était tout engourdi, de corps et d'esprit, comme après un long voyage. Et d'ailleurs c'était exactement ce qu'il avait fait.

Tout en marchant dans les couloirs, il repensait à l'autre Harry. Etait-ce juste un rêve ou était-ce vraiment une vie antérieure ? Dans ce cas, qu'était-il advenu de son autre lui-même ? Il se doutait bien que le contexte de l'époque ne se prêtait pas à une fin de conte de fées, « ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants » n'était pas pour Harry et Severus.

Severus, oh mon Dieu…

Le professeur Snape marchait lui aussi dans le couloir, droit devant, comme venant à sa rencontre. Harry s'immobilisa, tremblant de la tête aux pieds. Ron, surpris, buta contre lui.

Severus Snape marchait vers lui. Harry le regardait comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Il regardait son large front agité de pensées graves ; les rides qui le vieillissaient au coin de la bouche ; les mains si fines et si blanches…

Ron lui donna un coup de coude. Harry ne s'en rendit pas compte. Il voyait son professeur et revoyait l'homme qui l'avait sauvé, qui lui avait avoué son amour, qui lui avait appris le plaisir.

Snape lui décocha au passage un regard sombre, un peu étonné. Une lueur d'intérêt s'alluma dans ses yeux pour s'éteindre aussitôt. Il dépassa Harry sans s'arrêter.

Harry ferma les yeux un instant. Il devait se rappeler qu'il était à Poudlard, que Severus n'était que son professeur, qu'ils étaient adversaires, rien d'autre.

Alors il continua son chemin vers le réfectoire. Il retournait vers le cours normal de sa vie, vers ses centres d'intérêt : le devoir d'histoire de la magie ; le prochain rendez-vous avec Cho ; oh, et n'oublions pas Voldemort !

Sur cette pensée cynique, il raffermit son esprit et se barda de bonnes résolutions. Il devait tout oublier de ses prétendues vies antérieures et espérer que Trelawney se trouverait un nouveau dada moins subversif. Il devait faire face à Snape, lors du prochain cours, comme si de rien n'était. Il serait l'élève frondeur et médiocre ; Snape serait le professeur injuste et détestable. Si Harry se mettait à regretter sa protection et son affection, il deviendrait fou…

Il enferma ses souvenirs brûlants dans son cœur, d'où ils ne sortiraient pas.

FIN

* * *

Et voilà, fin de l'histoire ! Merci de l'avoir lue jusqu'au bout, d'être entré dans mon idée étrange et de l'avoir acceptée. J'espère que la fin ne vous a pas trop déçu...


End file.
